Back to the Place
by Damanic
Summary: Hidup itu adalah dua sisi mata pisau. Kau harus mampu melihat dari dua sisi yang berbeda sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu. Keluarga yang hancur berkeping-keping, apakah mampu untuk bahagia? Seungcheol . Jeonghan . Jisoo . Junhwi . Soonyoung . Mingyu . Chan . Seventeen . Seunghan/ Jeongcheol/ Junhao/ Meanie/ Soonhoon/ Cheolsoo with other pairing/ Rating M for safety (no sex eksplisit)
1. Love Version

**Disclaimer :** Seluruh cast merupakan milik diri mereka sendiri dan perusahaan mereka yang mengikat mereka dalam kontrak kerja. Cerita ini milik daku yang terinspirasi dari banyak pengalaman orang lain dan diri sendiri.

 **Cast :** Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Seventeen member, Nue'st member dan Ailee (just name), Han Seungsoo sajangnim beserta istri yang namanya kubuat sendiri, beberapa OC.

 **Warning :** AU, Typos, Gay/Yaoi, MPREG, DLDR, EYD yang kadang terlupakan, bahasa gak jelas yang sok puitis, **OOC** karena mengikuti alur (jadi disini, cast lah yang mengikuti cerita).

 **Cerita ini remake dan perluasan habis-habisan dari ff aku dengan judul History yang sudah pernah diupload di akun Kellyn Damanic dengan cast KrisTao.**

.

.

.

 **Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Back to The Place** **"**

 **Love Version**

.

.

.

Tok…

.

.

.

Tok….

.

.

.

Tok…..

Bagai adegan slow motion, suara itu menggema membuat sesosok namja memejamkan matanya. Seolah dengan memejamkan mata dapat menguatkan hatinya yang kini amat sangat tersakiti.

Suara ketukan palu sang Hakim Agung mengesahkan dan menjelaskan bahwa pernikahan yang sudah dibangun Seungcheol dan Jeonghan selama 10 tahun kandas.

Jeonghan, nama sosok itu kini berjalan kearah sang Hakim Agung, menjabat tangannya sambil memaksa sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala hal yang dilakukan sang Hakim.

" _Tegarlah nak. Ku yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini."_ Pesan sang Hakim.

Hanya senyuman kecil yang Jeonghan mampu berikan.

Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Melirik ke arah namja yang kini telah sah menjadi mantan suaminya lalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

" _Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya…_ _"_ lirih Jeonghan.

Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang mampu mendengar suara bisikan itu dan biarkan Jeonghan mencari ketenangan di dalam hidup barunya.

Choi Seungcheol.

Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bukannya ia tak menyadari senyum perih Jeonghan kala melewati tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Ia sadar dan ia ingin memeluk Jeonghan, menenangkannya dalam pelukan penuh kehangatan.

Merengkuhnya, mengenggam tangannya.

Namun…

Siapa dirinya sekarang? Hanya seorang pria yang telah gagal membangun pondasi kokoh bernama keluarga.

Sesosok namja lain menghampiri Seungcheol dan menepuk bahunya. Membuat Seungcheol tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Hyung, kau pasti bisa menjalaninya_ _._ _J_ _aga aegyamu itu dengan baik. Kau harus extra menjaga mereka."_ Ucap namja yang bernama Lee Seokmin selaku pengacara Seungcheol.

Seokmin ingin memberikan candaan renyah untuk membangkitkan suasana hati Seungcheol, namun yang ada ia bisa dienyahkan gara- gara candaannya.

" _Hahhh..._ _Apa sebenarnya yang sudah aku lakukan…."_ Ucap Seungcheol lirih.

Seokmin hanya bisa tersenyum hambar sambil menepuk bahu Seungcheol.

Pernikahannya hancur dan sampai kandas begini. Ia benar- benar gagal sebagai sesosok pria.

Seungcheol dan Seokmin kini melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar pintu pengadilan.

Suasana pengadilan benar- benar menyesakan bagi Seungcheol.

Begitu mereka menapakan kaki mereka di luar pengadilan…

" _Appa...Hue_ _e…_ _"_

Deg.

Seungcheol membeku.

Terlihat 3 sosok anak kecil yang tengah berlari sambil menangis kearah Seungcheol.

" _Ada apa dengan kalian_ _?"_ tanya Seungcheol sembari mensejajarkan badannya dengan ketiga bocah yang sekarang berebutan memeluknya.

" _Appa, dimana_ _e_ _omma?"_ kata si sulung Choi Junhwi.

Pertanyaan super polos dari si sulung yang membuat Seungcheol terpaku diam beberapa saat sambil mengusap lembut surai ketiga aegyanya bergantian.

" _Jihoon_ _ie_ _hyung_ _bilang kalau eomma pergi jauh…_ _Benarkah itu,_ _appa_ _? Hiskk..._ _Kami kangen.._ _"_ kali ini si tengah Choi Soonyoung berbicara disela tangisnya. Seungcheol masih bungkam.

" _Eomma kemana sih appa? hiks… Aku merindukan eomma.. hiks.."_ Ucap si bungsu, Choi Mingyu.

Hanya tangis mereka yang terdengar.

Lidahnya kelu dan suaranya tercekat, dan Seungcheol tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan ketiga malaikat kecilnya.

Baik Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu adalah kembar tak identik. Umur mereka 7 tahun kini.

Dan mereka semua menangis keras di dekapan sang appa.

Seungcheol mencoba untuk membendung air matanya yang sudah memaksa untuk keluar. Setega apakah ia hingga membuat para malaikat kecil ini harus kehilangan eomma mereka?

Apa Seungcheol benar- benar manusia keji?

Dan apa yang harus Seungcheol jawab. Haruskah ia berbohong kepada anak- anak tak berdosa ini?

" _Tidak seperti itu_ _, kalian salah. Eomma_ _kalian_ _akan segera kembali_ _._ _Jadi kalian harus sabar dan berdoa agar_ _e_ _omma cepat pulang."_ Kata Seokmin tanpa celah.

Ia bermaksud membantu Seungcheol menjawab ketegangan yang ada di antara mereka namun yang terjadi isak tangis ketiga kembar yang berbeda tiga menit itu makin menjadi-jadi dan semakin keras.

Seungcheol memejamkan matanya.

Ia menepuk- nepuk bahu ketiga anaknya bergantian, mengatakan semuanya baik- baik saja.

" _Ayo kita pulang."_ Ucap Seungcheol.

Seokmin ikut menghela nafas.

Adegan tadi membuat banyaknya pasang mata menatap penuh simpati ke arah mereka. Namun tak sedikit yang memandang apa yang terjadi sekarang ini memang pantas Seungcheol terima.

" _Hyung, aku pamit. Jika ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku."_ Kata Seokmin lantas meninggalkan Seungcheol bersama ketiga aegyanya.

" _Semoga kau menyadari bahwa waktu telah banyak berpihak padamu…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki rumah besar yang terdapat di kawasan kota Seoul. Para pelayaan setia keluarga Choi langsung menggendong tuan mudanya masing-masing.

Lihatlah wajah tak berdosa Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu yang terlelap karena kelelahan.

Tangis mereka sebenarnya kembali muncul kala mereka melihat di dalam mobil sebuah gapura foto mini yang berisikan wajah bahagia keluarga mereka. Dan Seungcheol benar- benar kewalahan untuk menenangkan ketiga malaikat kecilnya.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya berat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lambat.

Langkah Seungcheol terhenti kala sesosok namja membungkuk memberi hormat padanya.

Seungcheol menatap namja itu dengan pandangan lelah.

" _Tuan besar... Ada yang ingin_ _a_ _ku_ _bicarakan."_ Kata namja bernama Lee Jihoon ini.

Dengan kemeja baby blue dan celana bahan selutut, Jihoon tetap menatap lantai tanpa berani menegakkan kepalanya.

Seungcheol membuang nafasnya berat. "Ke ruang kerjaku sekarang." Titah Seungcheol.

Dan disinilah Jihoon berdiri.

Berdiri di hadapan Seungcheol yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

" _Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"_ tanya Seungcheol.

Jihoon dengan wajah tertunduk mencoba mengatur kegugupannya. Kegugupan yang sebenarnya sudah tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh wajah datarnya.

" _Tadi_ _Jisoo_ _-ssi_ _datang kesini dan mengatakan bahwa_ _Chan_ _me_ _merlukan_ _tambahan untuk susu dan perlengkapan lainnya. Maka dari itu aku menugaskan Supir_ _Jang_ _untuk mengantar Tuan Muda_ _berkeliling_ _."_ Jelas Jihoon.

Jihoon menghentikan ucapannya.

Ia menegarkan hatinya untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

" _Tapi… ketiga tuan muda mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Jeonghan. Maafkan aku Tuan…"_

" _K_ _au membuat mereka bersedih dengan menjelaskan kemana_ _e_ _omma mereka pergi_ _! Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu hah?!_ _"_ Bentak Seungcheol.

Jihoon hanya bisa menunduk.

Ia benar- benar tak berani melawan jika Seungcheol sudah seperti ini.

" _Mian Tuan._ _Sudah 4 bulan penuh Tuan muda tak bertemu dengan Tuan Jeonghan. Harap anda mengerti, Tuan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku._ _Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."_ Ucap Jihoon yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sedatar apapun Jihoon, ia tetap anak berumur 13 tahun. Walau dirinya dikemas dengan sifat dan pemikiran yang benar- benar melampaui umurnya.

Seungcheol menghela nafanya. Dengan perlahan Seungcheol mendekati anak 13 tahun yang memiliki sifat pemikir berat itu.

Seungcheol memeluk Jihoon dengan erat. Menyalurkan ucapan maaf karena telah membentak Jihoon sekaligus memberikan ketenangan disana.

" _Jeonghan sudah mempercayakan dirimu untuk menjaga ketiga aegyaku._ _A_ _ku_ _pun mempercayakan mereka padamu._ _Yang ingin aku_ _dengar_ _adalah,_ _apa alasanmu sesungguhnya sampai menugaskan Supir_ _Kim_ _mengantarkan mereka?"_ tanya Seungcheol.

Jihoon mencoba menegarkan hatinya.

Ia tahu apa yang akan ia katakan sudah ia sembunyikan selama sekian bulan dan ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Seungcheol akan terkejut kala mendengar ucapannya nanti.

" _M_ _aafkan aku_ _Tuan Besar. Sesungguhnya ketiga Tuan_ _m_ _uda sangat membenci Jisoo_ _-ssi_ _. Dan aku tak ingin mereka sampai melempar semua barang untuk mengusir_ _Jisoo -ssi lagi_ _."_ Jawab Jihoon.

Seungcheol tertegun.

" _Melempar semua barang? Apa maksudmu?"_

Jihoon memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Ia seolah melihat kejadian yang bahkan membuat hatinya sakit kala menyaksikan bagaimana air mata Jisoo mengalir.

" _Mohon maaf sebesar- besarnya. Tapi baik Tuan Muda Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu sama- sama histeris kala melihat sosok Jisoo -ssi. Itu telah terjadi sekian kali setiap anda tidak ada di sekitar mereka Tuan."_

Jihoon memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

" _Aku benar- benar merasa bersalah pada para pelayan karena menugaskan mereka menata rumah hingga terlihat tak terjadi apa- apa. Dan aku juga merasa bersalah karena menggunakan uang hanya untuk membuat semua terlihat baik- baik saja di mata anda."_

Jihoon kembali terdiam. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

" _Dan aku lelah karena menutupi semua ini. Aku baru 13 tahun, samchon! Mereka membenci Jisoo –ssi, tak tahukah kau? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada seluruh indramu? Tak bisakah kau menangkap apa yang terjadi disini?"_

Seungcheol tertegun dan menatap Jihoon dengan kaget.

Jihoon memanggilnya dengan samchon. Maka itu artinya Jihoon bersungguh- sungguh dalam perkataannya.

Jihoon benar- benar membuang semua keformalan yang menjadi dinding antara mereka.

Tapi benarkah itu? Semua benar- benar terlihat baik- baik saja selama ini.

" _Sebegitu bencikah mereka terhadap Jisoo?"_ Tanya Seungcheol.

Entah kenapa. Hatinya seolah tercubit kala mengetahui amat bencinya aegyanya kepada Jisoo.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

" _Mereka hanya anak- anak berumur 7 tahun, Tuan. Apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini murni insting anak- anak. Kita tak tahu jika mereka mungkin akan berubah suatu saat nanti."_

Jihoon menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan datarnya.

Di pandangan Jihoon, Seungcheol adalah pihak yang bersalah. Namun apa daya, ia tak bisa benar- benar membenci Seungcheol.

" _Kau boleh keluar. Ingatlah bahwa semua urusan_ _mereka_ _merupakan tanggung jawabmu."_

Dengan itu Jihoon mengangguk undur diri.

Seungcheol berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Merebahkan dirinya dikasur lalu menengokan kepalanya ke sisi kiri.

Hampa dan dingin. Dua kata yang mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

" _Kau tau Jeonghan... aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku_ _, Jun, Soon, dan Ming_ _jika kau tak ada. Mengingat kami sama-sama ego tinggi dan pemarah."_

Biarkan Seungcheol sendiri. Biarkan Seungcheol tertidur dengan beban pikirannya. Beban yang terjadi karena kesalahannya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Mianheyo... tapi aku mengandung aegya Seungcheol."_ Sesosok yang terbilang cantik itu datang dan membuat semua pelayan dan tentunya Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan ketiga aegya mereka diam membisu.

Walau tatapan bingunglah yang ditampilkan Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu.

" _Jihoon, ajak_ _Jun, Soon, dan Ming_ _ke_ _kamar_ _mereka_ _."_ Perintah Seungcheol ke Jihoon.

Dengan kikuk Jihoon mengenggam tangan Junhwi dan Soonyoung. Junhwi sendiri mengenggam tangan Mingyu di lengan satunya.

Jihoon lantas mengajak ketiga namja yang 6 tahun lebih muda darinya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka semua berada di ruang tamu, sesaat setelah penjaga keamaan mengantarkan sosok itu kehadapan Jeonghan.

Setelah keadaan tenang dan aman dari ketiga young Choi itu, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan mengajak dan mempersilakan tamunya duduk di ruang tamu.

Jisoo pribadi yang amat sangat tenang, itu yang Jeonghan tangkap. Ia bahkan hanya menatap sendu ke arah Seungcheol yang menatapnya bingung.

" _Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, Jisoo –ssi?"_ Tanya Jeonghan.

Jujur saja, Jeonghan panik. Benar- benar panik.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya. Wajah Jisoo lebih ke arah pasrah dibanding histeris lalu menuntut pertanggung jawaban.

" _Aku mengandung saat ini. Dan satu- satunya orang yang pernah bersetubuh denganku hanya Seungcheol –ssi."_

Bagai di terpa angin dasyat, Jeonghan terdiam. Seluruh hati dan akal sehatnya menghilang entah kemana.

" _Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu, Jisoo –ssi? Bahkan aku yakini ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu?"_ Tanya Seungcheol.

Wajahnya benar- benar tak terima saat ini. Apa maksud sosok ini datang sambil mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil? Hamil anaknya lagi?!

" _Seungcheol –ssi. Perlukah aku membeberkan semua bukti? Kau mabuk saat itu. Dan semuanya terjadi… Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Seungcheol –ssi.. Apa…"_

Tak ada nada tinggi di setiap kata yang Jisoo ucapkan. Hanya ada sebuah keputusasaan yang amat kentara.

Dan saat itulah Jisoo membeberkan semuanya. Entah itu bukti ataupun hal yang ia alami.

" _Jika kalian tak percaya, maka setelah anak ini lahir mari lakukan tes dna."_

" _Jisoo –ssi, apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? Uang? Atau sertifikat tanah? Emas? Aku bisa memberikannya."_ Ucap Seungcheol.

Plak…

Mereka semua terdiam.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo kini menatap sosok Jeonghan yang baru saja menampar Seungcheol.

" _Jaga ucapanmu, Tuan Choi yang terhormat. Ucapanmu tadi seolah membenarkan tindakanmu yang rendah itu! Jisoo –ssi, pulanglah. Berikan kami waktu."_

Dari sanalah hubungan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memburuk.

Jeonghan tak menangis. Sama sekali tak menangis.

Lalu malam itu...

…

…

…

" _Apa maksudmu_ _Yoon Jeonghan_ _?!"_ tanya Seungcheol dengan nada tingginya.

Emosinya akhir-akhir ini sering sekali terbakar dan keluar dimana saja dan kapan pun.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum lembut.

" _Aku_ _akan mengalah Seungcheol -ah_ _._ _Aku sudah sangat beruntung selama aku hidup kau selalu berada di sisiku… Menjadi tetanggaku, sahabatku, kekasih, suamiku, bahkan ayah dari anak- anak kita. Jisoo berbanding terbalik denganku. Ia kini butuh seorang suami terlebih ayah atas anaknya. Dan a_ _ku_ _mem_ _beri_ _kesempatan itu_ _untuk_ _kau_ _bersama Jisoo. Terserah_ _mu_ _mau sampai kapan. Yang jelas, jika sudah waktunya..._ _Kau_ _harus memilih antara aku dan Jisoo."_

.

.

" _Ayo kita bercerai…"_

.

.

.

" _Aku seorang Ratu dan jika Raja memilih selir, maka jadikan selir itu Ratumu. Sang Ratu punya harga diri yang Raja tak ketahui."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Angsa hanya punya satu pasangan seumur hidupnya… ya hanya satu… Walau itu artinya, pasangannya akan tergantikan…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Dengan ini akan impas… Aku dan Jisoo sama- sama bukan siapa- siapamu… Dengan itu kau bisa memulai semuanya dari awal…. Memilih dari awal…."_

.

.

.

" _Berdirilah di samping Seungcheol. Aku yang akan pergi."_

.

.

.

.

Deg.

Seungcheol terbangun. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Cahaya matahari telah mengintip dari balik tirai yang berwarna cokelat. Suasana kamar ini terbilang dingin karena Seungcheol lupa untuk mengset timer AC.

"Shit!" Umpat Seungcheol sambil menangkup wajahnya.

Mimpi itu terulang kembali. Mimpi yang sudah lebih dari 12 tahun ini ia alami.

Apa rasanya diterpa mimpi yang sama terus menerus? Bukan mimpi indah namun mimpi kilas balik tentang percerainmu dan asal mula keretakan hubungan yang sakral itu.

Choi Seungcheol tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan dan kekalutannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Jeonghan... berhenti membuatku sengsara…" Ucap Seungcheol entah pada siapa.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lantas langsung mematikan pendingin ruangan yang benar-benar membuat suasana kamar ini sangat dingin.

Seungcheol melirik jam yang ada di dinding sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia harus mandi air hangat karena keadaan tubuhnya yang agak meriang.

Benar-benar pagi yang buruk.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sosok mungil dengan balutan kemeja peach dan celana panjang itu tersenyum kecil melihat tatanan meja makan yang ia tata. Dengan dua vas bunga yang bunganya langsung ia petik setengah jam lalu dan serbet berwarna merah yang terlihat menyegarkan mata, ia masih memperbaiki letak serbet yang miring.

Sosok dengan rambut pinknya itu lantas menarik troli makanan menuju dapur lagi.

"Jihoon –ssi, cobalah itu." Ucap sang chef utama.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mencicipi potongan keju yang baru saja dilelehkan.

"Hmm… Mozarella memang yang terbaik. Ini sudah cukup Chef Jang. Kau memang JJang!" Kata sosok itu.

Beberapa maid terlihat meletakan beberapa piring, sendok, garpu, pisau, gelas, dan tentu saja makanan dan minuman di troli itu.

Setelah terisi lengkap, ia mendorong kembali troli itu menuju meja makan. Para maid membantunya dalam menata segala hal di meja makan.

"Sempurna." Ucapnya dengan puas.

Jihoon, sosok mungil dengan rambut pink itu mengangguk yakin. Tak terasa dirinya sudah lebih dari 16 tahun bekerja untuk keluarga Choi. Tugasnya hanyalah melayani ketiga Tuan Muda Choi dan urusan makanan. Sisanya dilakukan oleh pelayan lainnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Junhwi." Ucap Jihoon saat melihat Junhwi menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi juga hyung." Sapa balik Junhwi.

Tak ada senyum secerah langit saat ini. Hanya ada wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah namja bernama asli Choi Junhwi itu.

Jihoon hanya bisa memohon dalam hati untuk Junhwi tersenyum. Senyuman Junhwi benar-benar indah kalau ia boleh jujur.

Jihoon menarik kursi utama dan segera diduduki oleh Junhwi.

"Dimana Tuan Soonyoung dan Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon sembari menuangkan orange juice ke gelas Junhwi.

"Masih di kamar." Ucapnya singkat dan hanya terpaku pada sandwicthnya. Jihoon mengangguk lantas sedikit menunduk pada Junhwi lalu menuju kamar atas.

Ia berjalan dengan tempo sedang ke kamar dengan pintu yang penuh lukisan.

Ini kamar Mingyu.

Jihoon mengetuk pintu kamar Mingyu dengan pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Yang empunya kamar menyahut.

"Tuan Mingyu, sarapan sudah siap." Kata Jihoon.

Tak ada yang menjawab namun pintu segera terbuka menampakan sosok Mingyu yang langsung memeluk Jihoon.

"Pagi hyungie…" Kata Mingyu.

"Tuan…"

Jujur Jihoon risih dengan sikap manja dan jahil Mingyu yang tiba- tiba begini.

"Sekarang aku turun hyung." Jawab Mingyu yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Sekali lagi, Jihoon memohon dalam hati agar Mingyu bisa tersenyum lebih cerah. Mingyu memang tersenyum, namun terdapat setitik awan mendung yang bersembunyi.

Tokk...tok...tokk...

Pintu kamar Soonyoung diketuk Jihoon.

Tak ada balasan beberapa saat namun sebuah suara muncul dengan keras.

"Jihoonie, bantu aku!" ucap suara dari dalam.

Jihoon tahu pasti apa yang diminta oleh namja bernama asli Choi Soonyoung itu.

"Dasimu belum terikat dengan benar, eoh?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Di wajahnya terlihat ekspresi sebal dan malas.

Setiap hari senin, _Pledis_ _University_ _of Seoul_ memang menetapkan bahwa mahasiswanya harus menggunakan jas seragam. Dan Soonyoung paling tidak suka mengikat dasinya.

"Aku ingin kau harus bisa menggunakan dasimu sendiri. Dan panggil aku hyung, Tuan. Aku 6 tahun lebih tua dibandingkan kau." Ucap Jihoon sembari mengikatkan dasi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menakup pipi Jihoon dengan tangannya lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu dalam dan cukup lama.

"Untuk apa aku susah-susah memakai dasi jika akan ada kau yang mengikatkannya setiap hari? Dan ditambah, kau bukan hyungku. Kau kekasihku. Mungil begini mau dipanggil hyung." tanya Soonyoung sesaat setelah ciuman panjang itu berakhir.

"Kau benar-benar...!" ucap Jihoon dengan wajah memerah.

Memang benar tubuhnya stak sampai 164 cm saja. Tapi ia tidak mungil.

Jihoon benar- benar ingin memukul Soonyoung namun rasa simpatinya mengingat hari ini masih pagi dan Soonyoung menunjukan senyuman indahnya, Jihoon jadi tak tega.

Sesungguhnya Jihoon merupakan mantan namjachingu Soonyoung. Sekarang Jihoon sudah naik pangkat menjadi tunangannya. Hal ini dilandasi oleh perasaan mereka yang sudah tak terbendung.

"Haah... Tuan harus segera turun dan memakan sarapan anda." Ucap Jihoon yang sudah kembali menjadi sang penjaga.

Soonyoung cemberut.

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan, chagiya!" ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum jengkel dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepatlah Tuan, Tuan muda yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Kata Jihoon agak jengkel.

Dan Soonyoung langsung pergi menuju lantai bawah setelah sebelumnya mencuri ciuman lagi di bibir Jihoon.

"Yak!"

Kamar Soonyoung kembali sunyi dengan sosok mungil itu yang berdiri di tengah kamar yang luas ini.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya berat. Entah kenapa ia jadi suka menghela nafas semenjak perceraian Tuan Besarnya.

Ia juga sangat menyadari perubahan sikap ketiga Tuan Muda itu. Mereka mulai berubah ketika menginjak umur 11 tahun dimana mereka sudah mengerti kemana eomma mereka dan alasan eommanya meninggalkan mereka.

Umur terlalu kecil untuk di hadapkan dengan masalah itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jihoon sendiri? Bukankah ia juga terlalu muda saat itu?

'Tuan muda, jika ingin menangis... menangislah...' dan kata itulah yang selalu Jihoon ucapkan disaat Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu mulai goyah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entah ini di acara pemakaman atau acara sarapan pagi. Meja makan keluarga Choi terlihat seperti kuburan.

Sunyi dan senyap.

Ditambah table manner yang benar- benar terlalu dan sangat angun sehingga tak terdengar dentingan suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Baik Seungcheol, Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu tak ada yang berbicara satupun.

Perkenalkan, beginilah suasana di meja makan keseharian mereka. Tak peduli hujan badai atau matahari cerah seperti sekarang ini.

Meja makan ini berbentuk persegi panjang. Ketiga anak muda dengan jas seragam itu duduk di ujung selatan meja makan. Sedangkan sang tuan rumah duduk di ujung utara. Benar-benar terpisah.

"Selamat pagi..." dan suara lembut itu membuat terdengarnya dentingan suara oleh alat makan ketiga Tuan muda, menandakan garpu dan pisau itu berhenti bergerak.

Bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

'Ini gawat!' bathin Jihoon.

Jihoon sudah memasang alarm bahaya jika sosok penuh ketenangan ini muncul di saat Seungcheol, Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu sedang bersama- sama.

Dengan segera Jihoon menunduk memberi hormat kepada sosok yang baru datang ini.

Jisoo terlihat menggandeng seorang namja yang berumur 13 tahun.

Hanya Seungcheol yang menjawab sapaan itu sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan makanan mereka kembali.

Jisoo mendudukan aegyanya itu di salah satu kursi yang dengan segera para pelayan datang dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang tuan muda.

Jisoo lantas berjalan menuju ujung ketiga anak muda itu. Ia mengusap surai Junhwi dan Soonyoung sekaligus.

"Apa makanan itu sangat enak sampai tak menjawab sapaaanku?" tanya Jisoo pelan.

Junhwi membungkuk kecil untuk memberi salam pada Jisoo sedangkan Soonyoung tak menjawab, apalagi Mingyu yang mendengus tak suka.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya. Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba 'berbaikan' dengan young Seungcheol itu tapi tak pernah berhasil.

Chan, nama aegya Jisoo merasa tubuhnya melayang. Tentu saja, karena Mingyu yang mengangkatnya menuju ke kursi sebelah Jisoo.

Sebelumnya Chan duduk di samping kiri kursi utama dan kini berpindah samping kanan kursi utama.

Posisi kursi utama diduduki oleh Seungcheol sedangkan kursi utama di sisi satunya diduduki oleh Junhwi yang ditemani oleh Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Masih terdapat selat dua kursi yang memisahkan posisi Soonyoung dan Mingyu dengan Seungcheol.

"Kenapa kau pindahkan dongsaengmu, Ming?" tanya Seungcheol.

Seketika pandangan Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu menajam walau mereka tak menatap Seungcheol.

"Itu bangku eomma." ucap Junhwi dengan nada rendah dan tanpa memalingkan matanya pada sarapannya itu.

"Mian appa. Tapi tak ada yang boleh duduk disana kecuali eomma." kali ini Mingyu yang menjawab.

Sejujurnya ia sangat malas menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dan dongsaeng terkecil kami adalah MINGYU! Aku dan Junhwi hyung tak memiliki dongsaeng LAGI!" Kali ini Soonyoung yang menjawab dengan kasar.

Brakkk...

Soonyoung menggebrak meja dengan gelas orange juicenya yang telah kosong lantas mengambil tas sekolahnya dan langsung melenggang keluar rumah.

Chan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Ia bukan siapa- siapa, dan bocah 13 tahun itu mengerti.

"Hyung, aku dan Soon hyung akan menunggu. Habiskan sarapanmu. Mian appa, aku sudah tak berselera." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet berwarna merah itu.

Mingyu langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Soonyoung menuju keluar rumah.

Junhwi menghela nafasnya lantas melanjutkan makan hingga suapan terakhir dan meminum habis orange juice yang telah disiapkan Jihoon.

Bukan karena ia tak seperti kedua dongsaengnya sehingga Junhwi masih mampu menghabiskan makanannya. Ia hanya benar- benar menghormati koki yang memasak untuknya.

Junhwi bangkit dari duduknya lantas menuju Chan yang kini menunduk lalu mengusap surainya.

"Maafkan Soon dan Ming. Habiskan makanmu. Aku pamit appa, Jisoo –ssi."

Tak ada senyuman. Hanya sebuah wajah datar yang ditunjukan Junhwi, yeah walau kadar toleransi yang dimiliki Junhwi setidaknya lebih besar daripada adik-adiknya.

Ia lantas menuju halaman depan tempat Jihoon sudah menunggu dengan kedua dongsaengnya juga mobil miliknya yang sudah siap.

Junhwi menaiki bagian kemudi dengan Soonyoung di sampingnya dan Mingyu duduk di belakang. Mereka melambai kecil ke Jihoon sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan area rumah.

Mereka mengendarai mobil sendiri karena mereka tidak memerlukannya. Junhwi memberi supirnya ke Jisoo, sedangkan Mingyu (atas suruhan Junhwi) memberi supirnya ke Chan, dan supir Soonyoung tetap bersiaga di dalam rumah jika ada hal-hal penting lainnya.

Kembali ke dalam rumah, Jisoo masih terpaku, tak mampu bergerak dan mengeluarkan kata- kata.

"Jisoo, makanlah. Chan, kau juga harus makan agar tumbuh besar." Kata Seungcheol mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Mata Jisoo berkaca-kaca. 'Sebegitu bencikah kalian?' bathin Jisoo.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka sampai di universitas mereka, _Pledis University of Seoul_.

 _Pledis_ _University_ ini memiliki berbagai cabang di 35 negara dengan pusatnya di Seoul.

Ketiga young Seungcheol itu berjalan dengan Junhwi di belakang dan Mingyu-Soonyoung di depan.

Ayolah, sudah pasti semuanya tahu bahwa Choi Mingyu ini merupakan calon pewaris universitas yang sekarang ada di tangan Seungcheol, appa mereka.

Tentu saja ketiganya sangat terkenal di universitas ini tentunya.

Sosok mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan di rumah. Sama-sama pendiam dan dingin. Yang bahkan tak ada kata yang keluar sejak di rumah tadi.

Langkah mereka mengantar mereka sampai di hadapan 5 buah cabang. Titik pusat yang menghubungkan gedung utama dengan 5 buah falkultas.

'Sampai jumpa lagi...' ucap mereka lewat pandangan setelah sebelumnya berhenti sejenak.

Junhwi menuju kelas bisnisnya. Ia ditugaskan oleh Seungcheol untuk mengambil kelas itu karena ia yang akan mengambil perusahaan utama yang sekarang dipegang Seungcheol, _U-Know_ _Fond_ yang bergerak di berbagai bidang.

Dalam dirinya sendiri, Junhwi lebih suka seni acting. Tapi karena eommanya yang meminta dari kecil agar ia mewarisi _U-Know_ _Fond_ , maka ia dengan senang hati merubah haluan ke bisnis.

Sedangkan Soonyoung menuju kelas Sains. Ia diminta juga oleh eommanya sejak kecil untuk mewarisi segenap cabang _Hero_ _Medical,_ anak perusahan _U-Know Fond,_ yang menjadi pusat obat-obatan canggih di seluruh dunia.

Ia sekarang mengambil double degree di farmasi dan bisnis walau Soonyoung sendiri juga lebih menyukai seni apalagi dance. Ditambah Soonyoung menjadi guru dadakan di universitas ini sebagai guru seni bidang tari.

Dan Mingyu? Si bungsu akan mewarisi _Pledis University_ yangjuga merupakan anakan dari _U-know Fond._ Tak hanya yang di Seoul, namun beserta cabang-cabangnya di 35 negara.

Mingyu sangat yakin akan bakat alaminya, maka dari itu ia mengambil jurusan Broadcasting yang sama sekali melenceng dari apa yang akan menjadi bidangnya kelak.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Junhwi menabrak seorang namja dan menjatuhkan seluruh buku yang namja itu punya.

Ingin rasanya membentak, namun saat menyadari siapa namja itu Junhwi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mianhe, chagiya..." bisik Junhwi pada namja itu.

Namja yang dipanggil chagiya itu langsung menatap Junhwi dan menggerakan tangannya seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Mi..mianheyo…" Ucap namja itu akhirnya.

Junhwi mengangguk dan kembali berdiri dan mengisyaratkan beberapa gerakan ke namja itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati!" kata Junhwi cuek.

Seluruh pasang mata yang menatap namja bernama Xu Minghao itu langsung bernafas lega karena namja asal China itu tak termakan amukan seorang Choi Junhwi yang menyeramkan.

Selain ketampanan dan ketenarannya, Junhwi juga dikenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Bahkan jika ada yang melukai ia dan adik-adiknya, jangan harap dapat lolos.

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatap benci Minghao. Tentu saja, ia dengan berani menabrak idola mereka.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Soonyoung dengan malasnya mengajar kelas tari.

Keringat sudah membasahi kaos hitam dan trainingnya, dan yeah. Soonyoung tetap malas.

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak malas jika kelas tari itu mahasiswanya yeoja semua dan mereka semua menganggap bahwa kau sangat menarik hingga hanya memperhatikan wajahmu saja tidak untuk pelajaran yang kau berikan.

Soonyoung memukul kaca sampai retak dan seluruh mahasiswi itu diam kaget dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan mata ketakutan.

"Aku ingin kalian menghafal gerakan yang tadi aku praktekan dan minggu depan akan diadakan penilaian. Tak ada yang membantah dan kelas bubar!" lalu Soonyoung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari studio tari itu.

Semua mahasiswi disana bengong dan bersumpah tak akan bermain-main lagi dengan seorang Choi Soonyoung, sang guru mereka.

Suasana hatinya sangat kacau sejak pagi ditambah hal tadi. Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Soonyoung berlari menuju area loker. Ia mengambil seragam beserta jas dan dasinya lalu menuju kamar mandi sekaligus ruang ganti. Oh tak lupa alat mandi dan handuk dengan ukiran namanya yang selalu ada di dalam loker setiap siswa, salah satu fasilitas _Pledis Universtiy_.

Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa dengan sandal khusus kamar mandi mengangguk, menyapanya.

Soonyoung membalas sapaan mereka dengan cepat lantas langsung menuju ke salah satu bilik.

Perlu di beritahu bahwa kamar mandi ini adalah khusus untuk mahasiswa ketika sehabis ekskul, kelas, atau hanya sekedar ingin mandi. Di bagian depan terdapat banyak wastafel dan cermin memanjang dengan pencahayaan yang baik. Lalu kamar mandi ini dibagi berdasarkan bilik-bilik yang sangat banyak.

Setiap bilik terdiri atas fasilitas lengkap mulai dari tempat berpakaian, bath tub, shower, water closet, wastafel, hingga lilin aromaterapi dan hair dryer.

Segala fasilitas inilah yang membuat mahasiswa lebih banyak yang memilih mandi di kampus daripada mandi di rumah mereka sendiri.

Mandi memang membuat pikirannya lebih tenang.

Soonyoung berdiri di depan cermin dengan handuk yang menempel di kepalanya. Ia menatap cermin dengan pandangan sayu.

Kenangan bersama sang eomma melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya. Kala tangan halus itu mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Soonyoung benar-benar merindukan semua itu.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer dan berpakaian lengkap kembali, ia ingin bertemu dengan dongsaenya yang ia yakini sedang ada di ruangan rahasianya.

Ia kini berhadapan dengan pintu bersandi yang menggunakan tulisan aneh di alat pendeteksi sandi.

"Syukurlah kau itu saudaraku!" kata Soonyoung.

Alasannya tentu saja karena Soonyoung bisa menebak jalan pikiran Mingyu.

Ia menekan beberapa simbol.

PIP...

Dan pintu itu terbuka. Soonyoung tersenyum bangga atas keberhasilannya.

Sudah berkali-kali Mingyu mengganti passwordnya namun berkali-kali pula Soonyoung bisa membobolnya.

Mulai dari nama eomma mereka, nama asli maupun panggilan dongsaengnya itu ataupun dirinya juga Junhwi, bahkan sampai tanggal-tanggal tak penting seperti 1 Juli 2011 saat Mingyu mendapatkan dasinyanya yang hilang selama 2 bulan.

Dan yang tadi diketik Soonyoung adalah...

Nama appa mereka.

Karena Soonyoung yakin jika Mingyu sangat menyayangi appanya itu sama seperti hyungnya dan dirinya juga.

Soonyoung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat pemandangan yang sudah dimaklumi oleh dirinya. Ingat, hanya dirinya. Tidak untuk Junhwi hyungnya.

"Yakk! Kalian jika ingin bermesraan carilah ruangan yang tidak bisa ditemukan olehku!" ucap Soonyoung.

Disana, di area sofa terlihat Mingyu yang asyik melaksanakan kegiatannya.

Mingyu dan seorang namja lain yang ada di pangkuannya langsung menoleh ke arah penganggu yang dengan teganya menghentikan kegiatan mesra mereka.

"Soonyoung –ah? Aish…" ucap namja kurus yang ada di pangkuan Mingyu.

Soonyoung menyeringai.

"Ini kali ke 1367 aku memergoki kalian! Jadi jika sampai bertambah, aku yakini Junhwi hyung akan membentakmu habis-habisan!" ancam Soonyoung.

"Yah hyung! Kau jahat sekali pada dongsaengmu ini! Kita itu kan sudah akan menginjak dewasa, kenapa tak boleh?! Bahkan kuyakini Junhwi hyung juga sudah melakukan –you-know-what-?- pada Minghao! Kenapa aku tak boleh?! Minghao bahkan lebih muda di banding kita." protes Mingyu tak terima.

Amat senangnya Soonyoung menggoda dongsaengnya ini.

"Ne..ne, kau lanjutkan saja dengan Wonwoomu itu! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku pulang duluan. Sangat bosan menjalani kehidupan yang monoton!" dan Soonyoung langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan sosok Mingyu dengan namja bernama Wonwoo.

Perkenalkan, namja yang masih berada di pangkuan Mingyu adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Yang bisa dibilang tunangan Mingyu mengingat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri Wonwoo.

"Bilang saja kau merindukan sosok Jihoon hyung, Soon hyung!" cibir Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang melihatnya segera menepuk-nepuk pipi Mingyu.

"Mingyu –ah, ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian bertiga? Apa terjadi suatu masal-" Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti kala Mingyu langsung memangut daging tipis miliknya.

"Akan kuceritakan, hyungie..." balas Mingyu disela-sela kegiatannya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semangat Soonyoung yang tadi ditunjukan sudah hilang entah kemana. Setiap ia memasuki rumah ini, ekspresi bahagai meluap sudah.

Dengan langkah lambat ia berjalan. Dan Soonyoung mematung beberapa saat ketika menyadari appanya berada di hadapannya sekarang dengan wajah menahan amarah.

Soonyoung dengan segera menghilangkan rasa tegang tadi seketika.

"Apa maksudmu untuk bolos kuliah?!" bentak Seungcheol.

Dan tentu saja, Soonyoung enggan menjawab.

Jujur saja, Seungcheol memang memperbolehkan mereka seenaknya saja jika ada di universitas, namun jika sudah sampai membolos pulang ke rumah, Seungcheol tak habis pikir.

"Aniya. Tak ada." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau disini? Bukannya kau ada jam mengajar?!" tanya Seungcheol.

Soonyoung menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Oh? Ia sedikit takjub bahwa appanya mengetahui kapan ia mengajar namun tetap saja, rasa respect Soonyoung kepada Seungcheol sebagai appa telah terhapus sejak lama.

Ia kini menatap Seungcheol hanya sebagai sosok yang bertugas menghidupi dirinya.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu, appa!" jawab Soonyoung lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sambil melirik sinis Soonyoung melewati tubuh Seungcheol.

"Apa aku dan Jeonghan merawatmu untuk menjadi seperti sekarang?!" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada lirih namun tajam itu.

Deg.

Soonyoung merasa nyilu pada dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, walau sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, mianhe sampai harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita ne." Ucap Mingyu menyesal.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tak ada yang salah bukan. Kalau sampai terbongkar bukannya malah lebih kacau?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasa tak enak.

Bahkan Mingyu harus menyembunyikan cincin pertunangan mereka yang digunakannya sebagi bandul kalungnya. Oh bukan ia saja, mengingat Junhwi dan Soonyoung juga.

"Ah, Soony-"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Mingyu memegang dada kirinya. Ada perasaan tak enak saat ini.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sembari menutup matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Apa?

Apa yang menyebabkan dirinya merasa tak enak seperti ini?

Apa?

Tak lama setelah itu...

"Soonyoung hyung…"

Instingnya meraung-raung untuk didengar.

"Wonu hyung, aku janji akan menemui di perpustakaan besok. Ada hal penting lain menyangkut hyungku." Lalu Mingyu berlari kencang menuju rumahnya.

'Tak akan kubiarkan sesuatu menimpa Soonyoung hyung!' bathin Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung membalikan badannya. Kilatan amarah terpancar jelas pada mata itu.

"Kau! Kenapa kau masih mengatakan nama eomma! Dan kau tak pernah mendidikku! Jika kau mendidikku, maka inilah hasil didikanmu. Aku tak suka jika kau berani mengucapkan nama eomma lagi!" bentak Soonyoung.

Seungcheol berkilat marah. Dengan amarahnya menarik kerah Soonyoung lalu menubrukan badan Soonyoung dengan dinding.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, sosok mungil Jihoon berdiri mematung di pintu masuk. Wajahnya penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan dengan bibir yang kelu.

Apa yang harus Jihoon lakukan? Apa?

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jihoon mengambil handphonenya lalu mendial nomor Junhwi.

"Shit!" Umpat Jihoon saat mendengar operator wanitalah yang mengalunkan suara indahnya di seberang sana.

"Kau!" kata Seungcheol masih mencengkram Soonyoung sembari menujukan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersentak kaget akan suara Seungcheol yang menggelegar. Air mata Jihoon sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Hormatilah aku sebagai APPAMU!" bentak Seungcheol.

BRAKKK...

Ponsel Seungcheol berbunyi.

Dan sesaat setelah ponsel itu berbunyi dan Seungcheol membenturkankan tubuh Soonyoung, di pintu utama menampakan sosok Mingyu dan Jihoon disana.

"Hyung?!"

Seungcheol tak memperdulikan Mingyu yang terlihat syok dan memilih menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

Saat melihat Seungcheol menjauh, Mingyu langsung berlari menuju hyungnya sedangkan Jihoon masih berada pada posisinya untuk menelepon Junhwi.

"Kau tak apa hyung?! Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengecek seluruh tubuh Soonyoung. Takut ada yang terluka dari tubuh orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Aku tak apa!" balas Soonyoung. Namun sesaat setelah Mingyu menyentil bahu kirinya, Soonyoung mengaduh kesakitan.

'Pasti akan bengkak!' bathin Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap tak percaya pada sosok Appanya yang sibuk menelepon entah pada siapa.

'Sebegitukah teganya appa kepada aegyanya sendiri?' bathin Mingyu lagi.

Mata yang mirip dengan manik Seungcheol itu mulai meredup merasa kekecewaan.

Traakk...

.

.

.

.

" _Aku dalam perjalanan."_

.

.

.

.

Minghao masih menunggu kedatangan Junhwi. Ia mendongkak menyaksikan ribuan daun berguguran di taman universitas ini.

Benar- benar suasana yang indah.

"Minghaoer!" Dan panggilan itu membuat Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja tampan bersurai coklat itu.

"Kau sudah datang hyung? Tak ada gadis-gadis mengerikan itu kan?" tanya Minghao. Junhwi hanya menggeleng. Ia mengerti ketakutan namja manis berambut madu ini.

Teringat lagi ketika mereka baru 3 hari resmi berpacaran ketika kelas 2 Senior High School, Minghao diteror oleh fans Junhwi dan jika Junhwi tidak datang saat itu, mungkin sudah banyak luka yang bersemayam di tubuh Minghao.

"Junhwi... ada yang ingin kukatakan..." ucap Minghao. Mereka duduk bersama di sebuah bangku.

Junhwi menatap Minghao. "Mwoya?" tanyanya.

Bahasa korea yang belum fasih membuat Minghao benar- benar terlihat lugu nan mengemaskan.

Deg.

"Ini soal... eo..."

Minghao bingung ketika melihat Junhwi yang berdiri dan mengecup kilas bibirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku merasa masalah datang!" lantas Junhwi meninggalkan Minghao dengan berlari kencang.

.

.

.

.

" _Jun.. junhwi… Cepatlah ke..kembali. Kumohon…"_

" _Aku dalam perjalanan."_

.

.

.

.

Traakkk...

Handphone berbrand itu meluncur dengan cepat menyentuh lantai.

Bahu Seungcheol terlihat bergetar. Lalu ia memutar badannya menatap tajam ke arah Mingyu yang membantu Soonyoung berdiri.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju mereka lantas melayangkan tangannya ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya bisa membatu kala Soonyoung mendorongnya hingga Soonyounglah yang terkena amukan Seungcheol.

Jihoon melebarkan matanya. Air mata sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi olehnya.

Pukulan.

Tendangan.

Seungcheol dengan membabi buta menghajar Soonyoung yang masih mencoba melindungi Mingyu di belakangnya dengan kedua tanganya.

Soonyoung ingin membalas namun ia tak bisa. Bagaimanapun sosok yang tengah murka ini adalah appanya.

Pukulan terakhir yang dilayangkan Seungcheol mengenai tangan Soonyoung dan Sooyoung ambruk saat itu juga dengan kesadaran yang diambang-ambang.

Nafas Seungcheol yang memburu tetap ditemani oleh wajah merah penuh amarah.

"Park ajushi!" panggil Seungcheol dengan lantang.

Sesosok pelayan tua datang sambil membungkuk dalam. Menghindari tatapan penuh kemarahan Seungcheol.

"Kemarikan barang mereka!" titah Seungcheol.

'Apa lagi ini, Tuhan?' bathin Mingyu.

Mingyu menahan tubuh Soonyoung yang kini penuh dengan lecet dan darah.

"Hyung! Hyung! Sadarlah…"

Mingyu panik kini menatap Soonyoung yang memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Soonyoung membuka matanya lantas kembali berdiri dibantu Mingyu.

"Akh…" Soonyoung terlihat memegangi tangan kirinya.

'Astaga… tangan ini!' bathin Mingyu menjerit.

3 buah koper besar langsung ditarik Park ajushi menuju samping pintu utama tempat Jihoon berada dengan linangan air mata.

"Appa mengusir kami?!" tanya Mingyu tak percaya.

Seungcheol berkilat marah.

"Kau tahu sekarang?! Jisoo bunuh diri! Dan itu gara-gara kalian yang tak mau menerimanya!" bentak Seungcheol.

Mata Mingyu membelalak sedangkan Soonyoung berekspresi datar.

"Appa... aku sangat membencimu!" Ucap Mingyu lirih.

"Cukup! Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Kau selama ini sudah memilih ternyata, Tuan Choi." jawab Soonyoung tertatih-tatih berjalan sambil menahan sakitnya menuju ke hadapan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol terdiam. Ia mengerti ucapan Soonyoung. Amat sangat mengerti hingga tak perlu dijelaskan kembali.

"Silakan kalian pergi!" ucap Seungcheol sekarang sedikit melemahkan intonasi bicaranya.

Mata Mingyu sudah memerah menahan tangisnya. Dan Soonyoung menarik tangan Mingyu dengan tangan satunya yang masih normal.

BRAAKKK...

Soonyoung dan Mingyu keluar dan amat terkejutnya mereka menyaksikan sang hyung tertua berdiam diri.

Junhwi memukul daun pintu dengan keras sambil menunduk dalam.

Tatapan yang menajam, genggaman tangan yang mengepal erat, serta nafas yang berat. Junhwi tengah marah besar.

Bukan tanpa alasan Soonyoung dan Mingyu kaget melihat hyung mereka. Hyung mereka ini sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Selalu ramah dan pengertian terhadap mereka.

Sosok hyung mereka inilah orang terakhir yang Soonyoung dan Mingyu inginkan untuk marah. Bagaimanapun, mereka sangat menghormati Junhwi.

"Hyung!" Junhwi sudah akan masuk ke dalam rumah itu tapi Soonyoung dan Mingyu sudah memeluknya duluan.

Mata Junhwi yang penuh kebencian kini perlahan meredup ketika merasakan kedua pundaknya basah.

Oh My... jangan bilang kedua dongsaengnya ini menangis?

Junhwi mengusap lembut surai pirang Soonyoung dan surai coklat Mingyu. "Hei tenanglah. Biar aku yang urus. Masuk kedalam mobilku!" ucap Junhwi lembut sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Jihoon yang berdiri di belakang Junhwi langsung memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat. Jihoon menangis lagi namun tanpa suara dalam pelukan hangat itu.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk kepala Jihoon.

"Tak apa Ji. Tolong perhatikan Jun hyung ya. Aku dan Mingyu duluan." Ucap Soonyoung.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu langsung menuju mobil Canada Ferrari berwarna biru kelam yang terparkir di depan garasi.

Mobil yang dibeli oleh hasil kerja keras Junhwi selama ini ditambah dengan tabungan yang khusus disiapkan oleh eomma mereka.

Bahkan Junhwi membiarkan pintu mobilnya terbuka saking cepat-cepatnya ia melangkah.

Sesaat sesudahnya, ketiga buah koper terlempar hampir mengenai Jihoon. Junhwi yang melihatnya berkilat marah sesaat.

"Cepat bawa barang kalian dan PERGI dari sini!" kata Seungcheol.

Junhwi menatap datar ke arah Seungcheol.

"Orang tua macam apa kau?" kali ini Junhwi membentak Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tak berdaya sekarang. Seungcheol bisa melihat sosok Jeonghan pada diri Junhwi. Jeonghan yang memandangnya marah dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengamu!" ucap Seungcheol.

"Ada! Kau pikir siapa yang menciptakan anakmu menjadi seperti sekarang? Itu semua kesalahanmu!" ucap Junhwi.

Junhwi lantas masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu dan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Jihoon saling berhadapan.

"Samchon, berbahagialah." Ucap Jihoon dan langsung menarik dua dari tiga koper dan menuju ke bagasi mobil.

Tangan Seungcheol mengepal erat menahan amarahnya kembali.

Di dalam kamar, Junhwi mengambil foto eomma mereka, buku tabungan pribadi, passport, dan barang penting lainnya. Ia juga tak lupa menuju kamar Soonyoung dan Mingyu untuk mengambil surat-surat berharga milik kedua dongsaengnya.

Tak ada lagi seragam yang mulus maupun dasi yang terikan dengan rapi. Junhwi benar-benar acak-acakan seperti Soonyoung.

Setelah itu Junhwi turun ke lantai dasar lalu menyeringai lebar.

Prank…

Brak…

Pyank...

Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, Junhwi membanting semua gapura foto dirinya, Mingyu, dan Soonyoung. Tentu tidak dengan Eomma mereka, karena tak ada satupun fotonya di ruangan ini.

Hanya segelintir foto Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Chan yang masih berada disana.

Junhwi mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Dan selamat atas anak barumu, Seungcheol-ssi! Sepertinya anda sudah memilih mana yang benar. Selamat. Kemarahanmu membuat semuanya terlihat baik bukan?" ucap Junhwi.

Junhwi sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi ketika ia teringat satu hal. Langkahnya ia hentikan ketika tepat berada di samping Seungcheol.

"Jika kehadiran Chan menghilangkan eomma kami… Maka apakah kami tak bisa menghilangkan eomma Chan?" Ucap Junhwi lirih.

Ia benar- benar tak tega kala mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana pun, Chan memang dongsaengnya dan Junhwi memang menyayangi Chan. Namun hatinya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Seungcheol terdiam. Ia tertegun kala suara penuh keputusasaan itu keluar dari mulut aegyanya.

Seungcheol sudah akan memanggil Junhwi namun Junhwi telah hilang dari hadapannya.

Junhwi berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran. Di parkiran terlihat Soonyoung dan Mingyu juga seorang lagi...

"Tunggu, Jihoon hyung?" tanya Junhwi melihat Jihoon ada di tengah-tengah Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang kini terdiam sambil termenung.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum datar.

"Tugasku adalah melayani kalian. Bukankah begitu, Jun?" Tanya Jihoon.

Junhwi mengangguk lantas masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita akan kemana hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Bukannya tangan Soonyoung bermasalah? Kita akan ke rumah sakit dahulu." Jawab Junhwi.

Soonyoung yang menguap kembali bertanya. "Mungkin hanya keseleo hyung. Lalu setelah itu?" tanyanya.

Junhwi hanya tersenyum. "Mungkin mencari penginapan yang tak terdaftar atas anak perusahaan _U-know Fond_. Jika kalian lelah, istirahatlah." Ucap Junhwi.

Benar saja. Soonyoung dan Mingyu sudah terlelap dengan Soonyoung di pangkuan Jihoon dan Mingyu di pundak Jihoon.

"Kau juga tidurlah hyung." Ucap Junhwi. Jihoon mengangguk dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore dan jalanan kota Seoul mulai ramai oleh penduduk yang berlalu lalang.

Junhwi mengela nafasnya berat.

'Eomma... kami membutuhkanmu...'

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana benar- benar kacau.

Seungcheol terduduk di ranjang kamarnya.

"Jun... kau tak tahu bahwa kalian yang berharga..." kata Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia menatap wallpaper handphonenya.

"WAE? KENAPA AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?!" teriaknya. Ia benar-benar kesal kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhe... Mian Jun... Soon... Ming... Jeonghan..."

Oh lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Betapa rapuhnya dirinya juga hatinya.

Wahai Jeonghan yang dirindukan banyak orang, lihatlah mereka sekarang. Hancur? Right, mereka hancur sekarang.

Terpecah belah tanpa ada yang menyatukan.

"Jeonghan… Jeonghanie… Han -ah…"

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi hari dimulai kembali. Cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari balik jendela menari-nari di wajah Mingyu.

Sosok tampan dengan tubuh aduhai itu menyerit. Secara perlahan ia membuka matanya dengan berat.

"Bagaimana caranya mencari eomma?" lirih Mingyu.

Entah mengapa hanya itu saja yang dipikirkannya dari kemarin hingga kata pertama yang muncul ketika ia bangun tidur adalah itu.

Asal kalian tahu, dengan kemampuan Soonyoung dan Mingyu dalam mensorting, mereka akhirnya menemukan puluhan hotel yang tidak termasuk dalam jaringan kerajaan bisnis dengan _U-know Fond._

Mereka berempat menyewa sebuah family room yang terdiri dari 2 ranjang dengan sebuah kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tamu.

"Aissh! Kemana hyungie?" Tanya Mingyu ketika ia melihat sisi ranjangnya kosong yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Junhwi.

Mingyu melihat ke ruangan sebelah dan tak melihat Soonyoung maupun Jihoon disana.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Mingyu entah pada siapa.

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong…

Seseorang memencet bel kamar ini. Dengan segera tanpa sekedar cuci muka, Mingyu langsung membukakan pintu.

Ternyata itu Soonyoung. Ia dengan tangan yang dipasangi penyangga tersenyum bodoh ke Mingyu.

"Cuci mukamu dulu." Ucap Soonyoung dan dituruti oleh Mingyu dengan cepat.

"Hyung, dari mana?" tanya Mingyu setelah selesai cuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Mingyu.

"Hei hyung, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Kasihan lukamu…" Kata Mingyu.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tubuh Soonyoung kini berhiaskan lebam yang mulai tampak, luka yang baru dalam tahap mulai mengering, juga beberapa lecet. Oh, jangan lupakan tangannya yang diperban karena terkilir dan disangga itu.

Soonyoung tetap menarik Mingyu hingga mereka sampai di restaurant hotel di rooftop.

"Kami dari tadi makan duluan karena lapar ternyata lebih berat dari ngantuk. Tak sepertimu yang malah tidur seperti orang mati." Ucap Soonyoung.

Mingyu hanya mendengus dan mengangguk lalu mereka segera menghampiri sebuah meja yang sudah terdapat berbagai macam hidangan disana.

"Aish... kau itu lama sekali. Aku jadi menahan nafsu makanku jadinya." Ucap Jihoon sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Sabar Ji, Sekarang ayo kita cepat makan!" Jawab Soonyoung sambil menoel pipi Jihoon pelan.

"Mian hyung." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Ia lantas menuju deretan hidangan dan minuman yang meraung-raung untuk diambil.

Setelah mengambil beberapa seafood salad dingin, 4 potong sosis, buah tomat segar, 3 slice garlic bread, dan segelas orange juice, Mingyu bergabung dengan hyung-hyungnya.

Mereka berempat makan dengan santai tapi lahap.

"Bagaimana kita menemukan eomma, hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung, Junhwi, dan Jihoon hanya terdiam dan tak ingin menjawab. Sedangkan Mingyu dengan setia menunggu jawaban mereka.

"Kita lihat nanti saja. Sekarang urusi perut dulu!" kata Jihoon.

Mingyu lantas langsung melahap makanan mereka dengan emm... tempo yang dinaikan?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dengan tanpa bantahan atau komentar Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu mendengar penjelasan Jihoon.

Mereka sudah dalam keadaan segar dan kini duduk di sofa yang ada di family room itu.

Ekspresi yang mereka tunjukan amat sangat beragam.

"Jadi maksud hyung, selama ini hyung tau dimana eomma kami tapi tak memberitahukannya pada kami?!" tanya Mingyu tak percaya.

Jihoon mengatakan ia selama ini merahasiakan bahwa ia mengetahui dimana sosok eomma bagi ketiga namja tampan ini berada.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Dan yang perlu kalian tau juga... baik Minghao dan Wonwoo juga mengetahuinya." Kata Jihoon yang sukses membuat mata ketiganya terbelalak.

"MWO?!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi Minghao tahu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dan Wonwoo hyung tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kalau aku sih, memang kau tak memberitahunya..."

Haahh... sepertinya Jihoon harus membongkar semuanya saat ini.

"Akan kuceritakan bagaimana kehidupan awalku bersama Jeonghan imo, Minghao, Wonwoo... Harabeoji dan Halmeoni kalian."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bangunan dengan gaya klasik itu dihiasi oleh puluhan anak-anak yang bermain dengan riangnya. Melupakan segala hal yang menyangkut jati diri mereka.

Ataukah perlu mereka tahu siapa orang tua mereka? Mungkin hal itu tak penting lagi. Apapun alasan orang tua mereka, mereka sudah berada disini dan merasa nyaman di rumah baru mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki manis tengah mencoba memecahkan puzzle yang ia mainkan seorang diri di bawah pohon mapple.

Usianya baru menginjak 4 tahun. Lee Wooji adalah namanya. Nama itu dipilihkan oleh pengasuh panti asuhan ini.

" _Tuan, Nyonya... itu dia anaknya..."_ ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan seorang pengasuh disana.

Terlihat sepasang insan yang tersenyum hangat.

" _Wooji_ _! Kemarilah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!"_ ucap sang suster.

Oh ternyata, pasangan ini ingin mengasuh Wooji yang sebenarnya keponakan mereka dari saudara sang suami yang telah meninggal.

Mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah rumah megah nan mewah yang didominasi oleh warna pastel itu.

" _Nah..._ _Wooji_ _... itu_ _harabeoji dan halmeoni_ _..."_ ucap sosok cantik itu kepada namja kecil yang terlihat kebingungan.

Terlihat dua orang dewasa yang sama sekali belum terlihat tua langsung berhamburan ke arah Wooji.

" _Dia aegya_ _Jonghyun dan Minki_ _?_ _Cucuku? Aigoo, kau semakin imut saja Jihoon_ _"_ tanya sang sosok cantik yang dipanggil sebagai halmeoni itu.

" _Ne eomma. Kami sudah menemukannya untuk_ _Jonghyun hyung_ _dan_ _Minki_ _juga."_ Jawab Seungcheol, namja yang merupakan suami dari sosok bernama Jeonghan.

Choi Seungsoo adalah seorang namja yang sangat dihormati oleh masyarakat bisnis bahkan membangun _U-know Fond_ di bawah kendalinya. Ia menikahi seorang wanita cantik bernama Park Yoonhyun, anak dari designer terkenal Park Yoonsoo atau lebih di kenal dengan Big Park.

Mereka memiliki dua buah hati.

Choi Jonghyun dan Choi Seungcheol.

Mereka sama-sama telah menikah, Jonghyun dengan Choi Minki dan Seungcheol dengan Yoon Jeonghan.

Jonghyun dan Minki memiliki satu buah hati yang menghilang. Dan dialah, Choi Jihoon.

Ya Choi.

Marga Jihoon adalah Choi bukan Lee seperti yang selama ini ia katakan.

.

.

.

Kini kita berada di sebuah rumah klasik di daratan Seoul.

" _Ji_ _, kemariah. Lihat mereka semua..."_ ajak Jeonghan kepada Jihoon.

Jeonghan memperlihatkan ketiga bayi imut yang baru lahir kira-kira 6 bulan yang lalu. _"Mulai saat ini, aku mempercayakan mereka kepadamu. Jadilah pengawal mereka ne?"_ kata Jeonghan.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Ketiga bayi itu membuatnya terhipnotis seolah mereka adalah hal yang sangat berharga.

Jeonghan terdiam beberapa saat. _"Mmm... bagaimana kalau kau coba gendong_ _Jun_ _."_ Tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon mencoba mengendong Junhwi tapi Junhwi malah manyun dalam keadaan tidur. _"Kalau_ _Ming_ _?"_ Kata Jeonghan mengambil Mingyu dari box bayinya.

Dan Mingyu malah mengerutkan keningnya. Lucu, sangat lucu ekspresinya.

" _Kalau_ _Soon_ _?"_ harap Jeonghan.

Soonyoung langsung membuka matanya begitu digendongan Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum senang bahkan tertawa.

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut.

" _Jika_ _Soonyoung_ _sudah besar, maukah_ _Ji_ _menjadi pendamping hidup_ _nya_ _? Kurasa kalian sangat cocok."_ Tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon terdiam sesaat sambil menelusuri wajah Soonyoung yang sangat tenang dalam tawanya.

" _Ne... Aku_ _bersedia…_ _"_ jawab Jihoon.

Ia hanya bocah 4 tahun yang mengartikan pendamping hidup sebagai teman seumur hidup.

Dengan jawaban Jihoon, Jeonghan mengambil sebuah kalung dan memakaikannya pada Jihoon.

" _Itu kalung_ _hadiah dariku_ _._ _Ingat, kau harus memanggilku imo, oke. Hehe…_ _Kalung yang sama dengan yang_ _cincin yang_ _dipa_ _kai_ _Soonyoung. Kalian tak boleh berpisah, ne?"_ kata Jeonghan lembut.

" _Jeonghan_ _ie_ _...!_ _Minghaoer dan Wonu datang…_ _!"_ sebuah suara berat itu membuat ketiga bayi itu seketika menangis, merasa terusik dari tidurnya.

Dan namja tampan yang menyebabkan masalah itu hanya tersenyum tak berdosa.

" _Seungcheolie_ _! Kau mengagetkan aegya kita! Sekarang_ _bantu Ji_ _menghentikan tangis mereka!"_ kata-kata Jeonghan lebih mirip perintah.

Namja bernama Seungcheol itu hanya pasrah dan segera mengendong Mingyu dan Junhwi. Tentu saja karena Soonyoung sudah digendong Jihoon.

Jeonghan datang dengan sesosok bayi di gendongannya dan sesosok bocah digandeng oleh tangan lainnya.

Jihoon bisa melihat kalung yang sama seperti miliknya namun dengan bandul berbeda pada leher kedua bocah itu.

" _Ji_ _, perkenalkan... ini Minghao dan yang ini Wonwoo. Mereka keponakan_ _imo_ _dari 2 saudara_ _imo_ _yang sudah meninggal pula."_ Kata Jeonghan melihat tanda tanya besar di wajah Jihoon.

" _Minghao lahir 3 bulan lalu dan Wonwoo sudah berumur 2 tahun. Ayo kemari."_

Jeonghan merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga Jihoon dapat melihat baby Minghao yang tidur dengan lelapnya.

Wonwoo kecil bahkan langsung memeluk Jihoon erat.

Syukurnya Jihoon telah meletakan Soonyoung sebelum menerima pelukan itu.

" _Senang bertemu kalian,_ _baby_ _Minghao... Wonwoo_ _-ya_ _..."_

.

.

" _Aku akan melupakan panggilan samchon padamu jika itu yang kau inginkan_." Ucap Jihoon yang baru saja berumur 13 tahun.

Seungcheol yang duduk di meja kerjanya menatap Jihoon dengan lelah.

" _Aku juga akan berperan hanya sebagai pelayan bagi ketiga anakmu dan bukan sebagai sepupu mereka ataupun anak dari hyungmu. Aku juga akan berpura-pura tak mengetahui dimana imo berada dan tak akan menemui harabeoji dan halmeoni sampai tiba saat yang tepat. Hanya itu cara agar aku bisa menjaga anakmu tanpa berhubungan dengan imo. Apa itu cukup?"_ Ucap Jihoon kembali.

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan.

" _Maafkan aku Jihoon."_ Kata Seungcheol lirih.

Jihoon menunduk dalam lalu menatap Seungcheol dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Aku permisi, Tuan. Tugasku akan dimulai dari sekarang."_

.

.

.

.

" _Jika kau ingin menderita kenapa kau ajak orang lain juga?"_

 _._

.

.

.

"Kalung?" Tanya ketiga bersaudara ini bersama.

Mereka berpandangan lalu menghadap ke arah Jihoon.

"Cincin?" Ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Berarti kita sepupu?!" Kata Soonyoung histeris.

"Jika kau anak Jonghyun samchon lalu Minghao dan Wonwoo anak dari saudara eomma…. Berarti kau, Minghao, dan Wonwoo…." Ucap Junhwi menggantung.

"Astaga! Apa lagi yang kalian sembunyikan eoh?" Kali ini Mingyu yang bertanya.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa, kita juga sepupu bukan sedarah, bisa kalian hubungi Minghao dan Wonwoo? Aku merindukan mereka." Jawab Jihoon yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan ketiganya.

Dengan cepat Mingyu dan Junhwi menelpon pujaan hatinya masing-masing.

Ditemani berbagai jenis cemilan dan minuman mereka masih setia duduk di sofa itu tanpa merasa tak nyaman.

Tak beberapa lama munculah kedua namja yang dibicarakan sedari tadi secara bersamaan dalam alunan bel kamar itu.

Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu menatap kedua namja yang baru datang itu heran.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya ketiganya kompak.

Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Jihoon saling lirik. Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kami tinggal bersama." Jawab Minghao.

"What? How can...?!" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Banyak yang harus dijelaskan, ne?" Kata Wonwoo sambil menatap Jihoon.

Mereka akhirnya berkumpul di sofa itu.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa samchon dan imo bisa meninggal?" Tanya Mingyu dengan halus. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan ketiga orang ini.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. Wonwoo hanya menunduk dan Minghao menatap Jihoon seolah meminta Jihoon untuk bercerita.

"Aku diculik ketika berumur 2 tahun, yang entah mengapa aku malah berada di panti asuhan bukan di pelelangan manusia. Saat penculikan itu, appa dan eomma berada di dalam mobil dan mengejar penculikku. Dan yeah, mereka tertabrak karena menyerobot lampu merah untuk mengejar.

Kalau Minghao, papanya adalah tentara dan ia gugur dalam perang saat Minghao masih dalam kandungan. Dan mamanya meninggal karena pendarahan luar biasa namun untungnya Minghao masih bisa diselamatkan.

Dan Wonwoo, appa dan eommanya sakit karena tertular virus menular yang berada di Africa saat itu. Mereka adalah reporter yang bertugas disana." Jelas Jihoon.

Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu tahu bahwa ketiga orang lainnya pasti merasakan sedih yang luar biasa. Namun melihat senyum menenangkan dari ketiga orang itu, mau tak mau mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Wahh... kalian punya yang mirip!" ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk kalung yang dipakai Wonwoo.

Lalu tangannya menunjuk kalung Minghao dan Jihoon.

"Tentu saja Mingyu –ah. Kau sudah mendengar penjelasan Jihoon hyung bukan?" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jika cincin yang Jihoon hyung maksud kami kenakan saat bayi, berarti cincin itu sudah tidak muat." Kata Soonyoung.

"Aku juga tahu hyung." Kata Mingyu sambil mencibir.

Soonyoung hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Bukan itu maksudku, nae sarang Mingyu… Maksudku bahwa dimana cincin itu sekarang? Kita tak mungkin memakainya dan aku tak ingat pernah menyimpan cincin atau sebagainya."

Soonyoung sudah akan melempar Mingyu dengan gelas milkshake di hadapannya jika Jihoon tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Mau-apa-kau-?' yang galak.

"Hyung, kau tahu dimana cincin kami?" tanya Junhwi ke Jihoon.

Sepertinya mereka sangat ingin melihat cincin itu.

"Punya kalian ada pada appa kalian. Seungcheol samchon mengambil punya kalian saat ulang tahun pertama kalian." Jelas Jihoon.

Mereka semua terdiam. Hanyut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Perlukah kita mengambil cincin itu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja hyung. Itu peninggalan eomma. Dan itu hak kita." Jawab Mingyu dengan berapi- api.

Mereka terdiam kembali.

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya. Kalian lanjutkan perbincangan kita."

Setelah meminum air mineral, Junhwi langsung pergi meninggalkan 5 orang yang masih setia berdiam diri.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dengan perlahan Junhwi memasuki rumah besar nan megah itu. Para penjaga tetap menghormatinya walau yah… ia telah diusir oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Ajumma, dimana appa?" tanya Junhwi kepada salah satu maid yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Tuan besar ada di kamarnya. Maaf Tuan muda… tapi sepertinya Tuan sedang sakit. Sudah 2 hari ia susah makan dan minum."

Junhwi menyerit lalu menghela nafasnya.

Seperti inikah appanya sekarang?

Junhwi berpikir jika Soonyoung dan Mingyu disini maka mereka akan berkata 'Sakit karena meninggalnya Jisoo atau karena kami pergi?'

Kadang Junhwi pun belajar bahasa 'spontan' dari kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Jisoo dan Chan.

Junhwi benar-benar ingin berbaikan dengan kedua insan ini. Apa daya bahwa sakit hati masih ia rasakan dan egonya menang.

Junhwi mengangguk paham dan langsung menuju kamar appanya.

Benar saja. Seungcheol tertidur dengan gelisah. Seluruh badannya berkeringat dingin. Wajah tampan itu terlihat tirus dan pucat. Bahkan rambut hitam yang selalu tertata rapi sekarang tampak berantakan.

"Ap-" panggil Junhwi namun ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Junhwi berjalan menuju meja kerja appanya. Wahh... sudah lebih dari 10 tahun ia tak masuk ke ruangan ini.

Apalagi duduk di bangku Seungcheol. Hawa yang Seungcheol punyai terasa hangat bercampur dingin di ruangan ini.

"Wae? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini appa?" tanya Junhwi entah pada siapa. Ia duduk di kursi Seungcheol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tanganya di atas meja.

Mendiamkan kepalanya yang pusing kala tak bisa menemukan solusi dari semua masalah yang ada.

"Karena kalian semua." suara berat itu membuat Junhwi tertegun.

"Appa…" Ucap Junhwi langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Seungcheol mendekat dengan raut wajah datar ditambah pucat pasi. Junhwi tak mampu bergerak. Ia pasrah apa yang akan terjadi.

Mengingat ketiga putra Seungcheol itu mampu bela diri apalagi taekwondo dan boxing, tapi tetap saja mereka tak bisa menghajar appa mereka sendiri bukan?

Bukankah begitu kasus Soonyoung? Ia mampu saja melawan, namun ia tak bisa sehingga berakibat badannya berhiaskan banyak luka.

"Cincin itu ada di tempat eomma kalian. Kalian bisa kembali ke kehidupan normal bersama eomma kalian setelahnya. Kurasa ini saatnya mengatakan selamat tinggal..." ucap Seungcheol.

Junhwi menyadari genangan air mata yang ada di manik caramel Seungcheol.

"Maksud appa?" tanya Junhwi.

"Eommamu ada di China. Tempat halmeoni dan harabeoji kalian berada. Kurasa kalian tau dimana itu. Oh dan juga, aku telah memintakan ijin kalian selama dua minggu dari kuliah. Selamat tinggal, Jun." dan Seungcheol segera meninggalkan sosok Junhwi yang kaget pastinya.

Harabeoji dan halmeoni? Astaga, kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sejak dulu.

Sebenarnya bukan mereka yang tidak berusaha.

Seungcheolah yang berusaha membuat semua usaha ketiga malaikatnya sia- sia. Ia menutup segala akses Junhui, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu dari Jeonghan. Menjauhkan ketiga aegyanya dari sang eomma.

Bukannya Seungcheol tega. Ia hanya tak sanggup melihat ketiga aegyanya bahagia bersama sang eomma sedangkan ia merasa sakit yang mencabik- cabik hatinya.

Handphone Junhwi berbunyi. _Ming_ _Calling..._

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Hyung! Segera ke bandara! Kita ke China menemui eomma. Wonwoo hyung, Minghao, dan Jihoon hyung sudah menjelaskan dimana eomma kita berada. Ayo cepatlah! Penerbangan setengah jam lagi!"

Bingo...

Semuanya berjalan terlalu lancar dan Junhwi merasa ini terlalu kebetulan.

Junhwi menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan ini.

Saat Junhwi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga, ia melihat Chan yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Chan terkejut melihat Junhwi lalu mematung sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Lihatlah keadaan Chan dengan kelopak mata yang membengkak dan wajah pucatnya. Junhwi mau tak mau menghela nafasnya.

Chan pasti sangat bersedih karena eommanya telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Tentu saja, mana ada anak yang tak sedih melihat orang tuanya pergi? Apalagi untuk selamanya?

'Mari sampingkan ego, Junhwi' bathin Junhwi terhadap dirinya.

Ketika Junhwi telah sampai di hadapan Chan, ia menepuk puncak kepala namja itu.

"Mintalah bantuan Park ajushi untuk keperluanmu, Chan ah. Jaga dirimu dan jagalah appa untukku." Ucap Junhwi lantas menepuk kepala Chan kembali.

Junhwi berlalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu kembali. Tersenyum untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal atas rumah yang penuh kenangan di dalamnya.

Tak menunggu lama, Junhwi segera mengendarai mobilnya dan menuju bandara International di Incheon itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol mendudukan dirinya pada lantai kamar mandi. Ia menyiramkan dirinya dengan air shower yang dingin.

Entah kemana aliran air mata yang ikut jatuh bersama air shower, yang jelas Seungcheol tengah menangis kini.

Menangisi kebejatan yang pernah ia perbuat. Menyesali kejahatan yang telah menjadi awal sebuah kehancuran. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hancurnya keluarganya.

"Semuanya berakhir bukan? Karma ini biarlah aku yang membawanya..." dan Seungcheol menutup matanya perlahan.

Menyisakan aliran air shower berubah menjadi berwarna merah pekat.

"Biarkan… aku… yang per..gi…"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _APPA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dengan waktu yang terus bergulir, keenam namja itu sudah sampai di daratan China.

"Ayo cepat. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat eomma!" Rengek Mingyu.

Sifat childishnya muncul eoh?

Mereka menyewa 2 taxi menuju ke kawasan pusat kota Beijing.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo bergantian menjelaskan arah tujuan karena mereka tak ingat dimana lokasi pastinya.

Syukurlah Minghao sebagai penerjemah mengerti penjelasan Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

Minghao, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo pernah mengunjungi rumah Seungsoo harabeoji dan Yoonhyun halmeoni saat kedua pasangan berumur tak muda itu memindahkan rumah keluarga besar ke daratan China.

Jika ditanya dimana asal mereka sebenarnya, Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu seharusnya menjawab China.

Karena Seungsoo harabeoji benar- benar memindahkan rumah tua keluarga Choi.

Memindahkan.

Bukan membangun ulang.

Benar- benar memindahkan.

Tak berselang 30 menit, mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang paling berbeda dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah lainnya.

Rumah khas korea dengan ornament- ornament antik menghiasi tembok pagar.

Junhwi dan Minghao maju paling depan dan seorang petugas keamanan menghampiri mereka.

"Minghaoer, ku percayakan padamu." Ucap Junhwi.

Minghao mulai bercakap- cakap dengan bahasa yang tidak di mengerti oleh 5 orang lainnya.

Dengan percakapan singkat itu, mereka dibolehkan memasuki rumah khas korea itu.

"Astaga! Ini memang hebat!" jawab Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang sama-sama kagum.

Mereka berenam diantar oleh sebuah mobil terbuka menuju ke rumah yang jauh berada di belakang taman luas ini.

Sangat mengagumkan rumah ini. Bahkan ada taman hijau disana.

"Silakang Tuan..." kata seorang namja yang menyupir mobil Junhwi dan Minghao dalam bahasa korea.

Melihat deretan maid dan pintu utama yang tak jauh beda dengan pintu rumah mereka di Seoul, baik Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu yakin jika inilah rumah harabeoji dan halmeoni mereka.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar?" tanya Jihoon yang menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

"Kau bisa bahasa mandarin?" Tanya Soonyoung takjub.

Dan ucapan itu tak digubris sama sekali oleh Jihoon, membuat Soonyoung merengut.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya salah seorang penjaga di depan pintu itu.

"Choi Junhwi." Jawab Jihoon.

Eoh? Kenapa namanya yang disebutkan sedangkan Jihoon yang menjawab? Itulah pikiran Junhwi.

Penjaga itu berbicara lewat chip yang dibawanya dan pintu utama segera terbuka.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam.

Ornamen di dalam benar- benar tidak ada unsur tradisionalnya. Semuanya terkesan modern dan futuristic.

Keenamnya langsung duduk pada sofa berwarna merah darah yang tertata rapi di ruang utama itu.

Tapp...tap..tapp...

Suara langkah kaki membuat keenam namja itu menatap sang pelaku yang menyebabkan langkah tergesa-gesa itu.

Terlihat seorang sosok cantik dengan gaun santai menatap mereka semua.

Saat ia melewati deretan maid di tangga, seluruh maid itu menundukan kepalanyadan tersadarlah Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu bahwa sosok itu adalah orang penting di rumah ini.

Mereka semua berdiri dan membungkukan badannya kepada sosok cantik itu saat ia berada di depan mereka.

Mata sosok itu sudah berkaca-kaca. "Boleh kulihat tanda lahir kalian semua?" tanyanya dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu mengangguk.

Junhwi melepas tiga kancing kemejanya lantas menyibak sisi kemeja kirinya, memperlihatkan sebuah tanda lahir tak jelas di punggungnya.

Soonyoung menarik ke atas kemeja bagian depan yang ia kenakan, menampilkan tanda tak jelas seperti milik Junhwi di daerah perut kirinya.

Sedangkan Mingyu hanya meringis.

"Haruskah aku membuka celanaku?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyubit pinggang Mingyu sedangkan yang lainnya terkikik kecil.

"Ji, Wonu, Haohao… Benarkah mereka….."

Sosok cantik itu menatap Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Minghao bergantian. Lantas ketiga namja itu mengangguk.

"Choi Junhwi, Choi Soonyoung, dan Choi Mingyu. Berikan aku pelukan chagi…"

Jihoon mendorong ketiga sosok itu untuk maju.

"Ia Park Yoonhyun, halmeoni kalian." Ucap Jihoon.

Dan saat itulah Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu menerjang sosok cantik yang sudah mulai menua itu.

Mereka akhirnya duduk dengan tenang setelah tangis Yoonhyun halmeoni terhenti.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan maksud Seungcheol melempar kalian keluar dari rumah?" Tanyanya.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab kini.

Junhwi dan Jihoon hanya menghela nafas sedangkan sisanya tak ada yang berani menatap sang halmeoni.

"Jadi Seungcheol benar- benar melempar kalian keluar rumah?! Dan sampai mematahkan tangan Soon?!" tanya Yoonhyun. Matanya penuh dengan amarah.

Apalagi saat ia menatap tangan Soonyoung yang dibalut perban itu. Aura setan sangat dirasakan keenam namja lain apalagi Mingyu yang ada paling dekat dengan Yoonhyun.

"Bukan mematahkan halmeoni, hanya keseleo." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Sudahlah halmeoni, kami tak apa-apa. Ada yang lebih penting sekarang..." ucap Junhwi lirih.

Yoonhyun tersenyum lembut ke cucunya itu.

"Ingin menemui eomma kalian?" tanya Yoonhyun.

Baru mendengar kata 'eomma' saja air mata Junhwi, Soonyoung dan Mingyu mulai berontak untuk keluar.

Jantung mereka berdetak kencang seolah sehabis ikut lomba marathon.

Yoonhyun segera memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Kalian ingin 6 kamar atau 3 saja? 3 saja ya. Siapkan 3 kamar untuk cucuku semuanya. Dan siapkan mobil. Kami akan pergi kesana..." kata Yoonhyun dan pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Kita akan kemana halmeoni?" tanya Soonyoung.

Yoonhyun hanya tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Minghao, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo yang tersenyum kecil penuh arti.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti."

Dari melewati keramaian kota hingga area perdesaan, perjalanan tetap berlanjut.

Di sebuah florist di pinggiran kota, mereka terlebih dahulu membeli buket bunga sesuai keinginan masing-masing.

Yoonhyun mengatakan setiap cucunya untuk membeli 4 buket bunga, dan langsung saja mereka semua berpencar untuk memilih.

Ada 28 buket bunga jumlah semuanya. Dan ke 28 buket bunga itu diletakan di bagasi mobil itu.

Buket bunga.

Tempat macam apa yang terpikirkan?

Mereka sampai di komplek pemakamam dan keenam namja itu tak mengerti mau dibawa kemana diri mereka sekarang.

'Siapa?' Bathin Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu penasaran.

"Ini makam Xu Baek Hao atau Baekho dan Yoon Minhyun. Mereka dikubur bersama. Dan mereka mama dan papa Minghao." Jelas Yoonhyun.

Makam itu dikelilingi oleh pagar dan menjulang tinggi. Sangat mewah sekali makam ini. Yoonhyun membuka gembok makam itu dan mereka semua masuk ke area makam.

Minghao tersenyum dengan lebar dan bahagia. Junhwipun merangkul Minghao dan menunduk hormat ke arah makam.

Setelah meletakan buket bunga, Junhwi berjongkok dan menakup kedua tangannya untuk memanjatkan doa.

"Eomma... appa... terima kasih sudah melahirkanku..." ucap Minghao meletakan buket bunga anggrek putih yang diikuti sosok Yoonhyun yang meletakan buket bunga tulip kuning yang sangat disukai Minhyun.

Yang lainnya pun mengikuti meletakan buket bunga lalu memanjatkan salam dan doa.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Baekho dan Minhyun, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki ke sebuah makam yang berukuran besar juga.

Buket-buket itu dibawakan oleh 3 orang maid yang mengikuti mereka dengan keranjang di kedua tangan mereka.

Yoonhyun kembali membuka gembok salah satu makam.

"Ini makam appa dan eommaku." kata Wonwoo seolah memperkalkan makam ini.

Kali ini Mingyu yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ini makam Jeon Aron dan Yoon Yejin atau Ailee, appa dan eomma Wonwoo..." Kata Yoonhyun.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut namun air matanya tak bisa ia tahan. Mingyu datang dan menghapus jejak air mata Wonwoo.

"Mereka akan sedih jika melihat putra mereka menangis, Wonu –ya." kata Mingyu yang sukses membuat Wonwoo menghapus air matanya.

"Saranghae... appa...eomma..."

Suasana amat tenang. Benar- benar tenang hingga membuat hati mereka menjadi sedikit lega.

Mereka berjalan menuju makam yang besar juga, tak jauh dari makam kedua. Yoonhyun kembali membuka kunci makam itu.

"Dan ini makam Jonghyun dan Minki, orang tua Jihoon." Kata Yoonhyun.

Hei, Yoonhyun berkaca-kaca menyaksikan makam anak pertamanya.

Jihoon perlahan berjalan mendekati area gundukan tanah itu. Meletakan buket bunganya lalu menundukan kepala, berdoa.

"Eomma... appa... jadikan aku kuat, ne?" kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengecup pipi Jihoon.

"Aku juga minta ijin samchon, imo. Aku pasti membahagiakan Jihoonie..." kata Soonyoung.

Setelah berpamitan pula, mereka kembali menuju... entahlah.

Yang diketahui sudah meninggal hanyalah ketiga orang tua Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Jihoon.

Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu.

"Nah... dan makam ini... adalah makam..." Yoonhyun yang akan membuka gembok, menyeritkan keningnya.

Gembok itu tak terkunci dan begitu dirinya masuk, sudah terlihat buket bunga mawar merah dan dupa yang menyala di depan makam itu.

Yoonhyun tersenyum tulus namun air matanya tak bisa ia hentikan.

"Halmeoni... jawab kami. Ini makam siapa?" tanya Junhwi lirih.

Yoonhyun tetap terisak keras sambil menutup wajahnya.

Tak ada yang bergerak dan suasana amat sangat menegangkan.

"Eomma? Kenapa menangis?"

Deg.

Sesosok dengan rambut panjang tiba-tiba menerobos tubuh-tubuh tegap itu dan merangkul Yoonhyun.

Yang lainnya hanya melihat dengan menyeritkan dahi mereka.

'Eomma?' bathin Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu kompak.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil begitu pula dengan Wonwoo dan Minghao, sedangkan Yoonhyun tetap menangis keras.

Sosok tadi membalikan tubuhnya sambil menatap keenam namja dengan wajah –siapa-kalian-ini-?-.

Mata Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu terbelalak lebar saat melihat wajah sosok itu.

"Loh? Jihonie? Hao -er? Wonwoo –ya? Kenapa kalian disini?" Ucap namja itu kala melihat wajah familiar Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Minghao.

Sosok ini!

Sosok yang merangkul Yoonhyun. Sosok dengan rambut panjang indah. Sosok yang dicari -cari dan ditanyakan keberadaannya oleh ketiga young Seungcheol ini. Sosok yang sudah menghilang selama 12 tahun! Dan sosok yang dipanggil eomma oleh Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Minghao kepada ketiga namja yang kaget ini.

"Kami... em.. kami..." Junhwi tak tau harus berbicara apa. Ia terlalu bahagia. Ingin sekali memeluk sosok ini tapi tak bisa.

Ia tak ingin dibilang orang gila karena memeluk sosok yang sebenarnya mengenalnya ini sambil menangis keras.

Soonyoung hanya menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sedangkan Mingyu mencubit lengannya, mencoba menyakinkan bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi.

Yoonhyun berhenti menangis. Ia mencoba tegar akan semuanya.

"Ini makam harabeoji kalian... Jun, Soon, Ming..."

Mata Junhwi, Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan sosok yang baru datang tadi terbelalak.

Tapi alasan mata mereka terbelalak tentu saja berbeda.

Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu terbelalak karena mengetahui harabeoji mereka sudah meninggal.

Dan sosok satu lagi?

"Jadi Seungsoo harabeoji sudah meninggal?" tanya Mingyu.

Ia tak bisa menahan tangis, ia menangis sambil memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk punggung tegap Mingyu.

Ini pertama kali ia bertemu sosok ini setelah sekian tahun dan sekarang diterpa berita menyedihkan.

"Halmeoni... jangan bersedih." kata Junhwi yang memeluk Yoonhyun erat.

"Jeongmal Kamsahamnida harabeoji sudah menciptakan appa..." kata Soonyoung yang meletakan buket bunga mawar ungu ke makam itu.

Soonyoung mau tak mau salah tingkah ditatap intens oleh sosok itu.

Sedangkan sosok satu lagi yang menatap instens Soonyoung? Ia tak bisa mengambil simpulan dari seluruh orang yang ada di hadapannya kini. Otak jeniusnya seolah tak berfungsi akan lakon orang-orang ini.

"Jeonghan chagi... Kenalkan, yang ini bernama Choi Junhwi. Yang meletakan buket bunga tadi Choi Soonyoung, dan yang menangis disana Choi Mingyu."

Dan mata sosok itu terbelalak.

Ia menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya seolah menolak ucapan Yoonhyun halmeoni.

"Tung..tunggu dulu... Ja..jadi...?"

"Mereka aegyamu..."

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Jeonghan terdiam, membeku.

Bruukk... dan tubuhnya terduduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hiks…"

Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu tersentak kala mendengar isakan itu.

"Appa... katakan padaku ini hisk... bohong! Appa! Hisk... Aku sudah sangat menderita dan mereka baru datang sekarang! Appa... kumohon.. hisk... beri tahu apa yang harus kulakukan..." sosok namja bernama Yoon Jeonghan itu menangis meraung pada makam itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Rintihan keras Jeonghan keluarkan. Menangis sejadi- jadinya atas segala rasa sakit yang menjalar di setiap inci nadinya.

"Appa! Katakan padaku… Ap… hiks.. apa yang harus kulakukan?! Appa! Jawab aku… Eomma… Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Jeonghan masih meraung dalam tangisnya.

Yoonhyun menutup mulutnya. Hatinya bagai diremukan melihat Jeonghan menangis sambil menggapai- gapai makam Seungsoo.

"Eo..eomma..." panggil Junhwi kala tangis Jeonghan masih membludak.

Langkah kaki Junhwi masih belum yakin untuk menuju Jeonghan.

Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu sama- sama ingin memeluk sosok Jeonghan. Mengatakan bahwa mereka kini ada di sisinya. Mengatakan semuanya baik- baik saja.

Hujan di tengah musim gugur itu membasahi tubuh seluruh orang yang ada di tengah makam seorang Choi Seungsoo.

Seolah Seungsoo merasa sedih atas nasib menyedihkan yang harus menghantam menantunya itu.

"Peluk eomma kalian..." keata Yoonhyun lembut.

Tak ada respon selama beberapa menit. Namun Junhwi langsung memeluk sosok yang amat sangat dicintainya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Eomma... ulljima..." kata Junhwi mencoba menenangkan eommanya.

Jeonghan meremas erat bahu kanan dan lengan kiri Junhwi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Junhwi.

Junhwi bahkan sampai ikut berlutut, menumpukan lututnya pada batu marmer yang menjadi lantai makam ini.

Mingyu mendekati sosok hyung dan eommanya dan ikut menumpukan lututnya demi memeluk kedua orang yang penting baginya ini.

Jeonghan melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan kiri Junhwi dan beralih ke lengan kiri Mingyu.

Mereka menangis. Menangis diikuti air hujan yang turun cukup deras.

"Aku merindukan kalian… Apa kali..an makan dengan benar? hiks… Apa sekolah kalian lanc..ar? Bagaimana dengan kehidupan kalian? A..pa semuanya baik- baik saja?"

Jeonghan masih mencoba untuk berbicara, walau isak tangisnya masih tak bisa dibendung.

"Kami baik- baik saja eomma… Kami hiks… makan dengan lancar… juga sekolah dengan benar…" Ucap Mingyu.

Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Beberapa menit dan isak tangis Jeonghan sedikit mereda. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Soonyoung.

"Soon... kemarilah... Tidakah kau merindukan eomma?" ucap Jeonghan.

Tak perlu hitungan detik, Soonyoung segera berlari menuju kearah Jeonghan dan memeluknya.

Mereka berempat sekarang. Saling memeluk dan melepas kerinduan di antara mereka.

Soonyoung menumpukan dagunya di bahu Jeonghan dan memeluk Jeonghan erat. Sedangkan Junhwi dan Mingyu ada di sebelah kanan kiri Jeonghan dan Soonyoung.

Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Minghao? Mereka menangis dalam diam.

'Suamiku... kumohon lindungi mereka semua... terlebih lagi... aegya kita yang tersisa. Lindungilah Seungcheol. Kumohon...' bathin Yoonhyun. Ia sedikit merasa khawatir dengan keadaan aegyanya itu.

Angin hangat berhembus membuat Yoonhyun tertegun.

Entahlah. Wanita tua itu merasa hawa disekitarnya berubah menjadi dingin dan kelam.

'Jagalah Seungcheol...' mohon Yoonhyun kembali.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeonghan, Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu duduk di sofa.

Ayolah... posisi mereka sangat hangat.

Jeonghan duduk di tengah sofa panjang dengan Mingyu yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Jeonghan dan merangkul lengannya. Oh, lihatlah Soonyoung yang tertidur di pangkuan Jeonghan. Dan juga Junhwi yang duduk di lantai berlapis karpet bulu itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kaki Jeonghan.

Pemandangan yang sangat membuat iri setiap keluarga bukan?

Ingatkah mereka bertiga dengan umur yang sudah 19 tahun?

Jeonghan mengelus surai Soonyoung dan Mingyu lalu Junhwi. Hahh... Bahagia sekali dirinya.

Kembali menemukan ketiga buah hatinya yang bahkan selama 12 tahun tak bertemu dan tak berkomunikasi.

Jujur saja, Jeonghan memang merasa bahwa ketiga putranya ini sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang luar biasa dalam segala hal.

'Bagaimana denganmu…' bathin Jeonghan. Sepertinya ia baru mengingat belahan jiwanya.

Belahan jiwa? Bukannya Jeonghan sangat membenci namja dengan dimple itu?

Entah.

Hatinya tak pernah berpaling pada siapapun. Segalanya hanya untuk Seungcheol. Karena Seungcheollah yang sudah membawa dan mengunci segala milik Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Cheol-ah_ _! Kemarilah... ada yang ingin_ _aku_ _tunjukan..."_ Jeonghan memanggil seorang namja lain yang sedang teridur dibawah pohon rindang di danau tersebut.

Seungcheol menggeliat sebentar lalu dengan malas membuka matanya.

" _Ada apa_ _Hanie_ _?"_ tanya Seungcheol pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum menugaskan agar Seungcheol mendekat kepadanya.

" _Lihat ini_ _Seungcheol_ _!"_ kata Jeonghan.

Seungcheol yang sebenarnya ogah-ogahan itu terpaksa bangun karena Jeonghannya itu kini memandangnya dengan penuh harap.

" _Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?"_ tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menunjuk 2 ekor angsa yang berenang dengan tenangnya di tengah danau. Kedua angsa itu seperti sepasang kekasih yang merajuk cinta.

" _Tahukah kau Seungcheolie… Angsa hanya punya satu pasangan seumur hidupnya, jika pasangannya mati, ia bisa mati karena patah hati. Aku_ _ingin seperti kedua angsa itu yang alur hidupnya hanya bersama pasangannya. Yah... walau suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada baby angsa lainnya..."_ Kata Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tersenyum.

" _Kita akan seperti mereka Jeonghan. Sekarang dan selamanya..."_ Dan kecupan lembut dari Seungcheol mengakhiri tatapan Jeonghan ke arah kedua angsa itu.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan terkesiap. Kenangan bersama Seungcheol terulang kembali.

Dan apapun yang mereka ucapkan kala itu benar- benar hanya sebuah angan- angan saja.

Buktinya?

Perlukan Jeonghan menjabarkan tiap detik hidupnya.

Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa rasa yang ada tetaplah berpusat ke satu orang itu.

"Aku merindukanmu…" lirih Jeonghan lalu ia tertidur mengikuti ketiga putranya.

Hmm... atau dibilang hanya tidur sendiri?

Tentu saja karena baik Junhwi, Soonyoung, atau Mingyu tak ada yang tertidur. Mereka semua memang memejamkan mata, namun tak berarti mereka tertidur.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kita jalan-jalan, OK!" Kata Jeonghan penuh harap ke kedua namja di depannya.

Junhwi dan Jihoon.

Ayolah... jangan menunjukan tatapan memelas begitu Jeonghan.

"Sudahlah hyung, kita turuti saja. Eomma juga hanya demam ringan kemarin kan? Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan." Kata Soonyoung.

Dan Mingyu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Soonyoung.

"Imo sudah sehat dan bugar juga hyungie…" Kali ini Minghao yang berucap.

"Imo juga perlu refreshing, Ji hyung, Junie." Dan Wonwoo juga bersuara.

Junhwi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menatap Jihoon.

"Biarkan saja." Kata Junhwi.

Jihoon mendengus kesal.

"Terserah kalian." Jawab Jihoon sekenannya.

Dua hari lalu saat malam tiba, karena hujan datang saat mereka berada di makam, panas tubuh Jeonghan sempat naik. Dan itu membuat ketiga anaknya kalang kabut.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu saling bentak saat membuat bubur, sehingga menyebabkan mereka saling lempar bahan masakan dan alat masak.

Kejadian itu tak berani diintrupsi oleh maid sehingga ketika Junhwi datang untuk mengecek kenapa bubur untuk eommanya lama sekali, disaat itulah perang-perangan itu berakhir.

Hasilnya? Jangan harapkan ada pemenang karena nyatanya mereka berdua menerima bentakan super keras dari Junhwi, omelan luar biasa panjang dari Jihoon, tatapan menjudge dari Wonwoo, dan tertawaan super mengesalkan dari Minghao.

Selama seharian Jeonghan tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan ranjangnya kecuali ke kamar mandi. Maka dari itulah ketika ia sudah dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokter, ia memelas untuk berjalan-jalan bersama.

Junhwi dan Jihoon adalah orang yang masih berpikir bahwa Jeonghan harus istirahat sementara sehingga Jeonghan harus merayu mereka bersama dengan dukungan Soonyoung, Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Minghao.

Setelah rayuan-rayuan tersebut akhirnya Junhwi dan Jihoon luluh.

Mereka memutuskan ke pusat pembelanjaan di kota Beijing.

'Ini bukan jalan-jalan, tapi shopping.' Bathin Junhwi dan Jihoon sweatdrop.

Tak ada kata ampun bagi setiap toko yang mereka hampiri.

Barang-barang toko tersebut pasti hampir habis jika tak ada yang waras dalam hal perbelanjaan.

Salah tiga orang waras itu adalah Wonwoo, Jihoon, dan Junhwi. Selain mereka, semuanya gila belanja.

Terlihat pula mata pasangan si waras ditambah Jeonghan yang berbinar setiap melihat barang kesukaan mereka ataupun barang yang menarik hati mereka.

Sudah lebih dari 10 kali pelayan mereka bolak-balik ke parkiran untuk meletakan barang belanjaan yang gila ini ke bagasi mobil.

"Kita ke toko _Family_ itu eomma..." ucap Soonyoung menunjuk sebuah toko dengan nama Family itu.

Junhwi menyerit kala sebuah getaran terasa di saku celananya.

Suara ponsel Junhwi menggema membuat semua aktifitas ketujuh orang itu berhenti pula.

Tak ada yang bergerak bahkan semuanya terdiam begitu saja kala Junhwi meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Ne, aku Choi Junhwi... Oh, Hansol uisa? Ada apa?..." Junhwi terdiam cukup lama.

Kening Junhwi berkerut lantas matanya terbelalak kaget.

"MWO?! … Aku akan balik ke Seoul sekarang. … Aku ada di Beijing di tempat eomma kami. … Ye, aku akan cepat. … Kamsahamnida atas infonya uisanim."

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

Junhwi terdiam dan memeluk eommanya tiba- tiba.

"Apa eomma mencintai appa?" tanya Junhwi.

Jeonghan kaget atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba Junhwi. Namun ia tersenyum perih sedetik kemudian.

Jeonghan mengangguk dalam pelukan Junhwi.

"Sejak kapan eomma tak mencintai appa kalian? Dia yang selalu eomma nantikan kedatangannya. Memang kenapa Jun?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ap..appa sekarat... dia koma..." jawab Junhwi lirih.

Itu cuplikan kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat tanpa membuang waktu mereka kembali ke rumah.

Dengan komando Junhwi, diikuti dengan kemampuan drive yang luar biasa dari Mingyu, konsentrasi luar biasa Soonyoung dalam memesan tiket pesawat tercepat di tengah perjalanan, dan dengan kemampuan packing yang luar biasa dari Minghao, Jihoon, Wonwoo.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di rumah sakit International Seoul.

"Ini kamarnya?" tanya Mingyu pada Junhwi.

"Menurut Choi uisa memang ini kamarnya." Jawab Junhwi sekenannya.

Jangan harap Jeonghan ikut di dalam rombongan ketiga pasangan itu. Ia memilih diam di kamar hotel karena rasa sakit itu masih tersimpan di dalam hatinya.

Sebagai gantinya, Yoonhyun halmeoni yang ikut menuju rumah sakit itu.

Junhwi yang paling awal memasuki kamar bernuansa putih itu.

"Hy..hyung? Kalian datang… syukurlah…"

Junhwi menatap Chan dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau sudah merawat appa dengan baik selama kami tak ada? Gomawo." Kata Junhwi sambil mengusap surai Chan.

Chan mengangguk pelan. Ia tak berani menatap Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Hanya pada Junhwilah ia mampu untuk menatap.

"Hyung, aku akan kembali. Tolong jaga appa."

Chan dengan cepat mengambil tasnya lalu membungkuk hormat kepada Soonyoung dan Mingyu.

Sepeninggal Chan, mata mereka bertiga kini menatap sosok di ranjang.

Oh Tuhan... miris hati mereka menyaksikan namja dengan kulit pucat dan wajah tirus itu terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat di tubuhnya.

"Appa..." Junhwi langsung berlari menuju ke dekat appanya yang koma itu.

Tubuh Seungcheol hanya terdiam kaku.

"Mianheyo... Appa... aku sudah menjadi aegya yang buruk dan durhaka..." Mingyu yang sudah berada di samping Junhwi menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tak diperdulikannya masalah ia seorang namja dan umurnya yang sudah 19 tahun. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kesedihannya menyaksikan sang appa di ambang hidup dan mati.

Junhwi mendengkap Mingyu yang menangis. Hei! Dirinya pun menangis.

Soonyoung? Ia menangis dalam diam.

'Mian...mian appa... mian...' entah berapa kata maaf yang ia lontarkan dalam bathinnya.

Jihoon, Minghao, Wonwoo? Mereka memilih keluar ruangan itu membiarkan ketiga belahan jiwa mereka berada di dekat sang appa.

"Halmeoni..." lirih Soonyoung saat Yoonhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Yoonhyun tersenyum pilu.

"Apa disini ada keluarga Tuan Seungcheol?" seorang namja cantik dengan wajah yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keceriaannya bertanya menghampiri ketiga namja yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Seungcheol.

"Seungkwan? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jihoon kaget.

Seungkwan menyeritkan dahinya sambil menatap Jihoon.

"Aish, Jihoon hyungie? Kupikir siapa. Aku sedang praktek assistan dokter. Kenapa hyung disini?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Wonwoo dan Minghao hanya menatap kedua orang yang kini berbicara entah apa.

"Mereka di dalam. Masuk saja lah..." jawab Jihoon seadanya.

Boo Seungkwan. Namja yang magang sebagai assistan dokter di rumah sakit ini segera masuk kedalam ruangan bernomer 777 itu.

Tersenyum kecil sambil menundukan kepalanya hormat.

"Mianheyo menganggu... Hansolie, aish, Choi uisa ingin keluarga Tuan Seungcheol menemuinya." Kata Seungkwan.

"Junhwi... ikut dengan halmeoni." Jawab Yoonhyun akhirnya.

Junhwi hanya mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Mingyu lembut.

"Soonyoungie... jaga Ming ne. Dongsaengmu ini sangat rapuh." Dan setelah memberikan pesan kepada Soonyoung, Junhwi mengikuti Yoonhyun dan Seungkwan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Seungkwan mengetuk pintu dan mempersilakan Yoonhyun juga Junhwi masuk.

"Silakan masuk saja. Aku undur diri..." dan Seungkwan menghilang di balik hilir mudik pasien dan keluarga pasien itu.

"Nyonya Yoonhyun? Silakan duduk..." Ucap namja dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dan jas putih dokter.

Junhwi dan Yoonhyun duduk di depan meja dengan papan nama Choi Hansol yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Kau itu seperti hantu saja. Sewaktu kematian Seungsoo kau ada di Beijing. Tapi sekarang kau ada di Seoul... Kau ini..." kata Yoonhyun mencoba membuat suasana lebih hangat.

Dan itu sedikit berhasil.

"Aku ingin dia tahu penyakit keturunan keluarga Choi." Kata Yoonhyun dengan nada tegas.

Seketika Junhwi menyerit. "Penyakit keturunan?" tanyanya.

"Boleh aku menjelaskannya Nyonya?" Dan dengan cepat Yoonhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Hansol membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sedikit miring tadi.

Keluarga Hansol itu turun temurun adalah dokter maupun tabib. Keluarga ini sudah melayani keluarga Choi dari lama sekali.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik... Junhwi -ah. Karena mungkin saja penyakit ini juga berakibat pada salah satu dari keturunan kalian selanjutnya. Jika keluarga kalian merasa tertekan dan tak bisa melampiakan tertekanan itu, tubuh kalian akan bereaksi. Seperti demam tinggi, keringat dingin, kulit pucat, dan sering menggigil. Dan jika sudah terlalu berat, maka akan terjadi pendarahan hebat pada hidung. Dan itu yang terjadi pada harabeoji dan appa mu." Jelas Hansol.

"Tekanan?" Junhwi melihat ke arah Hansol dan Yoonhyun.

"Halmeoni, boleh aku tau apa yang ada dipikiran harabeoji saat ia hidup?" tanya Junhwi.

Yoonhyun menatap sendu Junhwi.

"Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan kalian bertiga. Itulah yang membuat harabeoji meninggal. Ia tak tau apa yang sebaiknya ia perbuat. Itu bagaikan mencari jalan keluar di labirin tak berujung."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam, Yoonhyun menjawab juga.

Junhwi tersentak. "Jadi kami penyebabnya?" tanya Junhwi tak percaya.

"Karena Seungsoo merasa gagal menjadi seorang appa dan seorang harabeoji untuk aegya dan cucunya. Hal itu yang menjadi kendala terbesarnya." Jawab Yoonhyun.

Junhwi menatap tak percaya pada halmeoni dan dokter dewasa ini. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa kehidupan mereka berdampak pada orang lain.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeonghan menatap pemandangan sunset dari jendela apartemen sementaranya. Sudah lebih dari 15 tahun ia tak pernah kembali dan menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah Seoul ini.

.

.

.

" _Kau tau jika melamun itu tak baik?"_

Sosok menawan namja itu memeluk pinggang Jeonghan yang tengah memperhatikan sunset dari jendela kamarnya.

Jeonghan menggeleng. " _Siapa yang melamun_ _Cheol -ah_ _?_ _Aku_ _tak melamun..."_ balas namja itu sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selagi aku mandi tadi?"_ pertanyaan yang Seungcheol lontarkan membuat Jeonghan bersemu merah.

Ia menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya seolah pertanyaan Seungcheol tadi tak perlu dijawab.

" _Aku tak memikirkan apapun!"_

Ayolah Jeonghan... Seungcheol sudah bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan.

" _Memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"_

Dorr...

Tepat sasaran bukan?

Hari ini mereka menikah secara resmi dan saat ini mereka ada di Italia untuk bulan madu. Kalian bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Jeonghan?

" _Kau akan menyu_ _kai_ _nya..._ _Jeonghanie_ _..."_

.

.

.

"Terjadi lagi..." ucap Jeonghan saat sekelebat ingatannya dengan Seungcheol telintas begitu saja.

Ia mengehela nafasnya berat dan segera menelungkupkan badannya pada ranjang kamar itu.

"Hisk... aku terlalu mencintaimu..." Dan tangisan pilu itu terdengar dari apartemen bernomer 1317 itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Soonyoung menatap appanya yang tak sadarkan diri dari tidur panjangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ia merasa kesal dan sangat benci pada sosok yang sudah menjaga dan merawat dirinya secara diam-diam ini.

Dan ada rasa kecewa, sedih, dan sakit dari tatapan itu.

"Jika ingin mengatakan bahwa kau merindukan sosoknya, katakan saja..." suara Junhwi menghentikan acara tatapannya kepada sang appa.

Soonyoung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah disaat-saat seperti ini.

Junhwi tersenyum menatap Soonyoung yang membuang mukanya.

"Peluk..."

Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junhwi.

Menaikan alisnya seolah menanyakan apa yang hyungnya itu ucapkan.

"Peluk aku..."

Dan tanpa hitungan detik lagi, Soonyoung sudah berada di dekapan hangat Junhwi.

"Katakanlah semuanya..." Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Choi Soonyoung menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada hyung tertuanya.

Krieet...

Pintu terbuka. Oh, itu Mingyu yang baru datang.

Di tangannya terdapat tiga buah kantong plastik besar. Sepertinya ia baru datang dari supermarket?

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kalian melupakan aku!" jawab Mingyu menatap tak suka.

Ia ingin sebuah pelukan juga.

"Memang hanya Soonyoung hyung saja yang mau dipeluk Junhwi hyung!"

Oh my... Mingyu sangat manja sekarang ini.

Soonyoung dan Junhwi saling tatap lalu menganggukan kepala mereka. Mereka melihat Mingyu secara bersamaan lalu menyeringai tajam.

"Mw...Mwoya? Apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" Mingyu menjatuhkan plastik belanjaannya dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

Mencoba siaga atas apa yang kedua hyungnya akan lakukan padanya.

Soonyoung berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menangkap Mingyu ke pelukannya.

"Yakk! Hyung!" ucap Mingyu yang jika ia tak sadar ini rumah sakit, ia pasti akan berteriak.

"Bawa kemari, Soon!" dan Soonyoung membawa Mingyu yang diseret dalam pelukannya.

Soonyoung mendudukan Mingyu di sofa lalu ikut duduk juga di sofa itu.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa saja yang kau simpan selama ini." Kata Soonyoung.

Mingyu cemberut namun ia mulai bercerita.

Sejujurnya mereka bertiga saling mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh kembarannya. Tapi bukankah lebih baik mendengarkannya langsung dari mulut sang tersangka.

"Sakit saat mengetahui appa memilih orang lain dan tak mencoba mencari eomma..." Dan ketiga pasang mata itu menatap secara bersama sang appa yang masih tertidur dengan tenang.

Baik Soonyoung maupun Junhwi juga merasakannya. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan pula oleh Mingyu.

Dan apa mereka sadar? Jari telunjuk kanan namja tampan itu sedikit bergerak.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tak ada yang lebih mengagetkan dari hal ini.

Suasana benar- benar tegang ditambah suara bentakan bernada tinggi yang sahut menyahut.

"Mwo? Surat wasiat? Tapi appa belum meninggal!" Dengan emosi Soonyoung berteriak.

"Soonyoung, sabar. Ini rumah sakit!"

"Tapi hyung, Soonyoung hyung benar! Appa belum meninggal!"

"Jun, Soon, Ming! Tenangkan diri kalian!" suara Yoonhyun menghentikan adegan saling bentak antar saudara ini.

Yoonhyun menatap sosok namja lainnya yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Seokmin?"

Pengacara Seungcheol, Lee Seokmin itu memberi hormat ke Yoonhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Seungcheol membuatnya seminggu sebelum koma. Jika tepat 3 bulan ia tak sadarkan diri, aku harus menunjukan pesannya. Bolehkah aku?"

Yoonhyun tertegun. Hal ini sama seperti yang dilakukan Seungsoo sebelum esok harinya ia meninggal.

Apa harus?

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu. Aku akan keluar dulu..." Dan Yoonhyun pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Silakan duduk, Seokmin -ssi..." Junhwi menarik sebuah kursi untuk Seokmin duduk, tepat di samping Seungcheol.

Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu pun duduk di kursi lainnya yang berseberangan dengan posisi Seokmin.

"Bisakah Nyonya Jeonghan berada disini?" tanya Seokmin.

Ketiga young Seungcheol itu menatap satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana Junhwi hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Keputusan di tanganmu... hyung..." kata Soonyoung.

Junhwi mengangguk dan segera menuju keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Seokmin -ssi." Kata Soonyoung dan Mingyu tersenyum.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menuju International Seoul Hospital ini.

Brrakk...

Oh astaga, ia menyenggol seseorang.

"Miann..."

"Eomma?"

Dan amat kagetnya saat yang ia tabrak adalah aegya sulungnya.

"Kenapa eomma disini?" Tanya Junhwi heran.

Jeonghan menundukan kepalanya. "Eomma bermimpi, harabeojimu mendatangi eomma. Itu membuat eomma kesini sekarang."

Junhwi mengerutkan keningnya. "Harabeoji?"

'Harabeoji... Jeongmal saranghae...' bathin Junhwi dalam hatinya.

Mereka segera menuju kamar bernomer 777 yang terletak di lantai 7 itu.

Jeonghan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Eomma?" dan Jeonghan tersenyum lembut menyaksikan kedua aegya lainnya sibuk mendengarkann Seokmin tentang appa mereka saat bujang.

"Eomma... itu appa..." kata Junhwi menarik tangan Jeonghan lembut menuju sosok Seungcheol yang semakin tirus saja.

3 bulan ia koma dan itu membuat badannya semakin mengurus.

Jeonghan mematung menatap sosok namja itu.

Suasana sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang bergerak maupun bersuara.

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Jeonghan menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir tanpa permisi itu. Ia mengulurkan tanganya memegang pipi tirus nan pucat milik Seungcheol dengan tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan kanan Seungcheol yang tak terdapat infus lalu meletakannya di dada Jeonghan.

"Annyeong Seungcheolie… Bagaimana kabarmu? Tentu saja kau tak baik- baik saja, eoh? Hiks… Aku merindu…kanmu… tapi kau malah menjadi se..perti hiks.. ini…" Jeonghan berucap sambil menahan laju air matanya.

Junhwi, Soonyoung, Mingyu, juga sosok Seokmin membuang muka mereka menyaksikan adegan menyedihkan ini.

Mungkin mereka akan ikut menangis jika terus melihat kedua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah suasana tenang, Jeonghan duduk di samping Seungcheol berseberangan dengan Seokmin diikuti oleh ketiga young Seungcheol yang duduk seperti semula.

Seokmin menekan tombol merah pada sebuah alat perekam suara, terlihat dari cincin emas yang melingkari jemarinya.

" _Apa sudah terekam?"_

" _Sudah hyung, cepatlah. Aku akan keluar sampai kau menyelesaikan ucapanmu…"_

Itu suara Seokmin.

" _Baiklah…"_

…

…

" _Jika ada yang perlu meminta maaf, itu adalah aku_ _._ _Jika ada yang perlu dimaafkan, itu adalah aku._

 _Teruntuk Jun_ _,_ _Soon, Ming,_ _dan terutama kau..._ _Yoon_ _Jeonghan._

 _Bukan tanpa alasan aku lebih memilih_ _Jisoo.._ _. Saat aku melakukannya dengan_ _Jisoo_ _, yang ada dibayanganku adalah sosokmu_ _Jeonghan_ _._ _Aku mabuk, dan aku benar- benar payah dalam keadaan seperti itu._ _Aku tak pernah berpaling pada yang lain_ _, percayalah._ _Jika aku tak menerima_ _Jisoo_ _, berarti aku tak menerima hasil cintaku padamu_ _Jeonghanie_ _. Aku ingin kau ada di_ _sisiku terus tapi itu tak mungkin karena cepat atau lambat aku yakin kau akan merasa kecemburuan yang luar biasa terhadap_ _Jisoo_ _dan_ _Chan_ _._

 _Jeonghan…. Kau_ _,_ _Jun,_ _Soon_ _, dan_ _Ming_ _adalah_ _yang sangat aku_ _cintai_ _. Aku tak pernah mengatakan jika aku menyayangi kalian karena aku yakin itu akan sia-sia. Kalian sudah terlanjur membenciku sebagai appa kalian_ _, sebagai suamimu_ _. Dan aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan harabeoji kalian. Aku tak menjadi appa yang baik._

 _Maafkan aku_ _Jeonghanie_ _... Sungguh... yang kucintai adalah dirimu. Bukan_ _Jisoo…_

 _Tapi seperti yang kau katakan, Jisoo tak memiliki siapapun… Jisoo memerlukan sosokku. Chan memerlukan sosok appa. Jisoo selalu berbaik hati kepada kalian Jun, Soon, Ming… Ia bukan orang jahat. Ia hanyalah korban, chagiya… Ia mengandung karena kesalahan appamu ini. Aku yang menggodanya, memperkosanya dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia sama sekali tak salah. Tapi sikap kalian kepadanya seperti membenarkan bahwa ialah yang bersalah di situasi ini. Kumohon, appa mohon… Maafkanlah dia jika sudah membuat eomma kalian tersingkir. Terlebih lagi, maafkan appa kalian ini. Jeongmal mianhe..._

 _Untuk_ _Junhwi_ _. Kau pernah mengatakan appamu ini lebih menyayangi dan mengistimewakan_ _Jisoo dan Chan_ _bukan?_ _Salah_ _! Sangat salah jika kau mengatakan semua itu._ _'Jika Chan dapat menghilangkan eomma kami, maka apakah salah kami menghilangkan eomma Chan?' Pertanyaan yang pernah keluar dari bibirmu… jangan berkata seperti itu nak… Jangan… Appa tahu kau mencintai Chan seperti dongsaengmu sendiri… Kumohon jangan berkata jahat seperti itu… Kau yang paling dewasa, bagilah dengan impas kasih sayangmu. Jangan jadi seperti appa… Jangan…_

 _Soonyoung_ _... aku ingin minta maaf karena me_ _nghajarmu dengan membabi buta_ _. Emosimu sangat mirip denganku ketika marah. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan yang terjadi padamu bukan urusanku. Aku ini appa kalian walau aku yakin kalian tak menganggapku sebagai appa pastinya. Jika kau membenciku, patahkan saja tulangku sekarang. Aku yakin aku tak akan merasa sakit lagi karena saat itu terjadi aku sudah jauh meninggalkan kalian. Jauhi alkohol. Aku tahu pasti bahwa kau_ _sangat lemah sepertiku. Hormatilah aku Soon… sebagai appamu…_

 _Mingyu_ _... Ta_ _h_ _ukah kau ketika kau mengatakan sangat membenci diriku?_ _Hanya dengan ucapan lirih tanpa meledak- ledak, aku_ _sudah_ _merasa sejuta jarum menusuk hati_ _ku_ _. Tapi ego tetap mempermainkan_ _ku_ _bukan? Maafkan aku_ _Ming_ _. Wajar kau membenciku karena aku menyebabkan masa remaja kalian hancur tanpa adanya sosok eomma. Jika kau menginkan membalaskan apa yang selama ini kau rasakan, cabut saja oksigen yang membantuku bernafas dan diyakini semua dendammu terbalaskan._

 _Kuminta_ _Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu_ _... lanjutkan apa yang sudah menjadi milik kalian sebelumnya. Jagalah eomma kalian dengan segenap tenaga. Aku tak ta_ _h_ _u apa yang terjadi pada kalian disaat aku mengusir diri kalian. Namun kumohon dengan sangat! Bahagiakan_ _Yoon_ _Jeonghan, eomma kalian hingga tak merasa kesedihan lagi._ _Jagalah Chan untukku, adik kalian._

 _Dan jika kalian tak memaafkan aku, itu aku bisa terima. Karena aku memang pantas dibenci._

 _Terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku walau banyak dipenuhi konflik. Aku mencintai kalian. Dahulu, sekarang, dan untuk selamanya..._

 _Aku, Choi Seungcheol_ _..._ _"_

…

…

" _SEOKMIN! Bagaimana mematikannya?"_

" _Sudah selesai hyung? Apa kau yakin? Kau bahkan belum… bukan! Jangan sampai kau seperti itu."_

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar.

" _Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku ini Seokmin –ah. Dan kurasa dengan rasa bersalah yang selama ini tertahan… Ah sudahlah. Hei, kita belum mematikannya. Bagaimana caranya?_

" _Aish.. hyung.. begini-"_

Pip.

Ada semenit semua orang yang berada di sana terdiam.

Tak ada yang berbicara bahkan pandangan mereka melayang kemana- mana.

Seokmin benar- benar merasa bersalah saat ini.

Namun Seungcheol menugaskan apa yang tak bisa ia tolak. Baik sebagai pengacara juga seorang sahabat.

"Mianheyo Jeonghan –ssi... karena aku menyampaikannya sekarang. Namun Seungcheol menugaskanku melakukannya. Maaf jika hal ini membuat kalian bersedih..."

Rekaman suara itu benar- benar membuat hati Jeonghan, Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu nyeri.

Nada rendah itu…

Nada penuh penyesalan itu…

Nada putus asa itu…

"75% saham _U-know Fond_ sudah tertulis atas namamu, Junhwi -ssi. Maka dari itu otomatis posisi presiden sudah kau duduki. Kau mempunyai 9% saham di _Hero Medical_ dan 10% di _Pledis University._

Untuk _Hero Medical_ dengan saham 68% atas namamu, Soonyoung –ssi. Kau memiliki 5% saham di _U-know Fond_ dan 5% di _Pledis University._

Dan tentunya kau, Mingyu –ssi dengan saham 70% untuk _Pledis University,_ 5% untuk _U-know Fond_ dan 6% untuk _Hero Medical_.

Untuk sementara posisi presiden akan digantikan dengan masing-masing tangan kanan sampai kalian lulus dari unversitas. Namun kalian harus tetap mengadakan kunjungan berkala ke kantor masing-masin setidaknya seminggu sekali.

Bersamaan dengan itu, rumah beserta isinya, mobil, beserta beberapa apartemen atas nama Seungcheol -ssi menjadi milik anda, Jeonghan –ssi. Anda akan masuk ke dalam kartu keluar seperti semula setelah aku mendaftarkan pernikahan ulang. Seluruh berkas sudah siap, jadi mohon anda menyetujuinya.

Dan untuk Chan-" Seokmin memotong ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi mereka.

Junhwi mengangguk begitu pula Jeonghan, Mingyu, dan Soonyoung.

"-Seungcheol –ssi menambahkan wasitanya 3 hari sebelum ia koma. Karena sebelumnya Chan -ssi masuk kartu keluarga Hong Jisoo, maka ia akan masuk kartu keluarga Choi Seungcheol sebagai anak terakhir. Chan akan memiliki 5% saham di _U-know Fond,_ 7% saham di _Hero Medical_ dan 5% saham di _Pledis University._

Ditambah untuk memindahkan makam Hong Jisoo –sii ke China di area yang sama dengan keluarga Choi. Dan seluruh tabungan atas nama Jisoo –ssi akan menjadi milik Chan-sii.

Cukup sekian, Jeonghan –ssi, Junhwi -ssi, Soonyoung –ssi, dan Mingyu –ssi. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih, Seokmin –ssi, jika ada yang perlu dibicarakan mengenai wasiat ini, silakan hubungi kami lagi." Jawab Jeonghan dengan senyum kecilnya.

Seokmin membungkukan badannya lalu permisi meninggalkan keluarga kecil ini hanya berlima.

Air mata keempat sosok itu tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Appa... jika aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku, itu tak akan membuatku senang. Kau harus bersama-sama kami jika kau ingin kami bahagia..." lirih Mingyu.

"Bangun appa... Bogoshipo..." Soonyoung hanya menngenggam tangan Seungcheol erat. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya lebih lagi.

Junhwi dan Jeonghan? Mereka menangis dalam diam.

Jeonghan meghapus air matanya lalu berdehem menyelaraskan tenggorokannya.

"Junhwi, tolong hubungi Chan. Ia harus tahu mengenai hal ini." Kata Jeonghan.

"Ne eomma. Dan sepertinya kita harus meminta maaf ke Chan dan juga mendiang Jisoo –ssi… Walau ini benar-benar terlambat." Ucap Junhwi lirih.

Mingyu mengangguk kecil masih menangis sambil menatap Seungcheol.

"Aku harus benar-benar minta maaf dengan mereka." Kata Soonyoung kini.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk ketiga anaknya. Dan kembali mereka tak menyadari, tangan kanan Seungcheol bergerak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pst… Kau sudah tahu mengenai komanya raja bisnis Choi Seungcheol?"

"Sudah. Beritanya ada dimana-mana."

"Kau tahu anak haramnya?"

"Oh? Si Choi Chan dari kelas unggulan itu? Tentu aku mengetahuinya."

"Pst.. itu Choi Chan."

"Annyeong Chan-ah, enak sekali bukan bisa masuk ke dunia raja bisnis? Kau pasti kaya sekali."

Selalu seperti ini di sekolahnya. Dirinya selalu mendapat pandangan mencela dan telinganya selalu panas dengan mulut-mulut pedas dan tak bernurani.

Oh ketahuilah, anak 13 tahun itu sudah terbiasa.

Chan tetap tinggal seorang diri di apartemen peninggalan sang eomma. Ia tak menyewa pembantu ataupun mengambil maid dari rumah utama. Ia juga selalu menyempatkan mengunjungi abu sang eomma setiap pulang sekolah.

"Oh kau tak mau menjawab? Sombong sekali kau ini?!"

Chan ingin menangis.

Selalu.

Namun air matanya seolah terkuras habis.

"Chan –ah!"

Sosok Chan yang tubuhnya berbalut dengan seragamnya itu mendongkak kala sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Chan kala melihat Junhwi yang bersandar di mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Gerombolan yang menggodanya tadi langsung jawdrop kala menyaksikan sosok hot Junhwi yang berbalut jas semi formal.

"I…itu Choi Junhwi! Shit, he is hot!"

"Kata media bahwa mereka tidak akur. Tapi apa ini?!"

"Tak bisa kusangka."

Chan langsung meninggalkan gerombolan yang menghadangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup ke Junhwi.

Junhwi tersenyum kecil lantas langsung menepuk kepala Chan.

Chan mendongkak, menatap mata Junhwi yang menyiratkan kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Naiklah. Kita akan ke rumah. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Junhwi lantas langsung membuka pintu mobilnya untuk dinaiki Chan.

Chan menyerit bingung namun ia langsung memasukan badannya ke dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Junhwi.

Sosok yang ditanyai menggeleng pelan.

"Belum hy..hyung." Jawab Chan terbata.

Bagaimana pun ini kali pertamanya Chan memanggil Junhwi dengan hyung dalam percakapan 'normal' seperti ini.

Junhwi tersenyum lalu memberhentikan mobilnya di restaurant favoritnya.

"Baik kita makan dulu." Kata Junhwi.

Junhwi dan Chan lantas duduk dan mulai memesan makanan. Mereka berbicara dengan lancar tanpa ketakutan di mata Chan.

Setelah menyelesaikan makanannya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju 'rumah' yang dikatakan Junhwi.

Tubuh Chan mulai menegang kala mereka memasuki perkarangan perumahan keluarga Choi. Mau tak mau, Chan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan memainkan bibirnya.

Junhwi menepuk lembut surai Chan lantas langsung menarik sosok itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di depan sana terlihat sosok Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang menatap Chan dengan intens. Chan yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menundukan kepalanya dengan takut.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada yang jengkel.

"Tch." Decih Soonyoung sambil memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Hei, kau! Maafkan kami." Tak ada nada penuh penyesalan kala suara itu mengalir ke telinga Chan.

Chan mendongkak dan terlihat semburat merah di pipi Soonyoung dan Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku atas segala tindakanku. Maafkan aku juga atas semua perkataanku padamu. Aku sadar bahwa ini semua bukan kesalahamu. Maafkan aku yang benar-benar egois, Chan –ah." Kata Soonyoung.

Wajahnya benar-benar merah karena malu dan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku juga. Bagaimana pun, kau adalah dongsaeng kami. Bagaimana Chan –ah? Apa kau memaafkan hyungmu ini?" Kali ini Mingyu yang berkata.

Tes..

Sebuah aliran air mata turun begitu saja dari manik Chan. Ia menatap penuh kebahagiaan. Hatinya menghangat, benar-benar hangat. Kedua sosok yang benar-benar ia ingin untuk menjadi hyungnya kini berkata dengan sangat hangat kepadanya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Apa ucapan Mingyu menyakitimu?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menuju Chan dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Enak saja hyung. Ucapanmu itu yang menyakitinya." Kata Mingyu lalu ikut juga menghapus air mata Chan.

Junhwi hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia lantas merentangkan tanganya dan melakukan big hug untuk mereka berempat.

"Mari mulai dari awal Chan…"

"Ne, mari ulangi dari awal…"

.

.

.

.

"Hei chagi…" Suara lembut Jeonghan memanggil Chan dengan halus.

Chan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar utama menatap Jeonghan dengan sedih. Bagaimana pun dengan kehadirannya di dunia inilah yang menyebabkan sosok cantik di hadapannya sangat tersiksa.

Jeonghan menuntun Chan untuk duduk di sampingnya, di atas ranjang.

Jeonghan mengenggam tangan Chan dengan erat dan menatap mata Chan dengan lembut.

"Chagiya…"

"Jeo.. Jeonghan –ssi… Ada yang ingin aku utarakan padamu. Aku sudah menyimpannya dari sangat lama….. Kumohon. Maafkan aku dan eomma atas hal yang kami perbuat… Ma..maafkan aku karena kehadiranku membuatmu menjadi seng..sara. A..aku…" Chan sudah berderai air mata.

Ia tak mampu menangis kecil seperti di hadapan para hyungnya. Ia sudah tak kuat akan beban yang selama ini menimpanya.

"Oh chagiya…." Jeonghan langsung memeluk sosok anak 13 tahun ini.

Menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan Chan.

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya. Ia menahan air mata agar tidak tumpah. Ia mampu membayangkan jika ia di posisi Chan saat ini.

Kau hanya sesosok karunia yang diberikan Tuhan. Namun semua orang menganggapmu sebagai mala petaka. Bukankah kehadiranmu sangat tak diharapkan?

"Chan –ah. Kau tak bersalah. Maafkan aku yang hanya mementingkan egoku juga ketiga hyungmu yang kalah dengan hatinya. Maaf…" Ucap Jeonghan dengan lirih.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua menangis bersama. Meluapkan seluruh kesedihan mereka. Membiarkan emosi mereka tersalurkan dalam untaian air mata. Menyisakan tiga orang namja yang berdiri di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun.

Sudah 1 tahun tubuh Seungcheol terbaring koma. Beruntungnya mereka semua begitu mendengar cerita Yoonhyun halmeoni tentang detik -detik kepergian Seungsoo harabeoji.

Karena tubuh dan nyawa orang yang sangat mereka sayangi itu masih ada dan berdiam di ranjang itu.

Wartawan masih terus saja mengejar-ngejar Junhwi, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Chan bahkan sampai Minghao, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo untuk mengetahui kabar pebisinis besar Choi Seungcheol yang masih terbaring koma di International Seoul Hospital itu.

Jeonghan menatap danau indah di hadapannya.

Hahh... sangat nyaman disini karena ia bisa dengan leluasa berekspresi tentang kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Seungcheol dan aegya mereka.

" _Jangan makan ice cream kebanyakan! Kasian_ _u_ _ri aegya!"_

Jeonghan tertawa ringan mengingat ia yang ngidam ice cream anggur yang harus dibuat Seungcheol dengan susah payah dahulu.

Melihat Seungcheol yang susah payah membuat ice cream itu dengan penjagaan koki dapur dan diawasi Jeonghan sendiri.

" _Kembar? Kembar berapa? 3? Wahh... Aku bahagia_ _Jeonghanie_ _..."_

Teringat lagi saat Jeonghan memberitau bahwa ia mengandung 3 bayi dalam kandungannya sehabis dari check up dokter kandungan langganan keluarganya.

Seungcheol tak bisa ikut karena meeting mendadak dari Perusahaan Amerika.

" _Nama si sulung_ _Choi Junhwi_ _. Yang tengah_ _Choi Soonyoung_ _. Dan si bungsu_ _Choi Mingyu_ _. Tak ada penolakan sekarang_ _Jeonghanie_ _..."_

Hahahaa... dan ia masih sangat ingat ketika mereka memutuskan nama ketiga aegya mereka yang baru lahir.

Jeonghan sebenarnya senang saja karena Seungcheol yang memberikan nama aegya mereka yang lucu, imut, nan mengemaskan ini.

" _Jeonghanie_ _..."_

Bahkan suara halus nan berat Seungcheol saat memanggilnya dulu begitu indah dikenang olehnya.

Benar- benar... ia benar- benar amat sangat merindukan Seungcheol sepertinya.

"Jeonghanie... Maafkan aku…"

Jeonghan membelalakan matanya. Ia menatap ke belakang dan disana!

Disana sosok Seungcheol berdiri!

Berdiri menghadapnya dengan Junhwi, Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan Chan di samping tubuh Seungcheol.

Jeonghan seperti orang bodoh saat menatap Seungcheol.

"Eomma! Kemarilah segera!" Teriak Mingyu segera untuk menyadarkan Jeonghan dari dunianya sendiri. Tanpa ditunggu lagi, Jeonghan berlari ke arah namja yang sangat dicintainya itu dan mendekapnya erat.

Seungcheol sedikit terhuyung. Tentu saja, keadaannya masih lemah.

Walau terapi diam- diam sudah di lakukannya kurang lebih sebulan ini, tetap saja Seungcheol masih harus menghimpun tenaganya ulang.

Seungcheol bisa merasakan air mata Jeonghan yang turun dengan deras pada pundaknya.

Pakaian yang Seungcheol kenakan sangat membuat dirinya tak terlihat seperti appa dari keempat anak yang tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan mereka sekarang ini.

Ayo lah... Celana jeans hitam, baju kaos abu-abu dan jaket kulit hitam. Mungkin semua mata di sekitar mereka bisa terpikat oleh sosok Seungcheol saat ini.

"Jeonghan -ah..." panggil Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Seungcheol dengan sisa air mata yang masih mengalir.

Cupp...

Dan ciuman lembut membuat hawa cinta dan kebersamaan mereka sangat terasa. Sangat kuat bahkan.

Jihoon, Minghao, dan Wonwoo datang dan merangkul tungangannya masing-masing, menyisakan Chan yang berdiri di antara pasangan yang menaburkan benih cinta.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?" bisik Minghao ke Junhwi.

Junhwi yang mendengarnya segera mengecup pipi chubby Minghao dan dengan sukses membuat pipi itu memerah.

"Tentu saja, Minghaoer..." Balas Junhwi.

Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain.

"Semua impianmu sudah tercapai Ming?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Belum. Ada satu dan aku akan melaksanakan impianku setelah ini..." balas Mingyu yang hanya ditatap bingung oleh Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung... Aku iri pada keluarga kalian..." kata Jihoon. Soonyoung mengerti maksud Jihoon.

Ia lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jihoon.

"Ji... kalau begitu mari kita buat sendiri keluarga bahagia versi kita..." dan sukseslah Soonyoung membuat pipi Jihoon merona.

"Oke hyungdeul, appa, eomma, aku pergi dulu sebelum tingkat keiriianku bertambah." Ucap Chan yang membuat keempat pasangan itu mau tak mau tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudikah kau memaafkanku… Memaafkan namja brengsek yang telah membuatmu sakit ini…"

Jeonghan terdiam.

Mereka hanya berdua. Duduk di pinggiran ranjang di kamar yang pernah mereka berdua tempati.

Kala Jeonghan dipaksa oleh ketiga aegyanya untuk 'pulang', sejujurnya Jeonghan masih belum siap.

Pada bulan pertama, Jeonghan masih bolak-balik apartemen dan rumah ini. Dan pada bulan berikutnya, Jeonghan bersamaan dengan Chan memutuskan untuk benar-benar 'pulang'.

Dalam waktu setahun, Jeonghan sudah benar-benar merasa 'pulang' di rumah yang pernah menjadi tempatnya tinggal. Di rumah yang memiliki sejuta kenangan baik indah dan buruk.

Namun kepulangannya tentu masih ada yang kurang. Karena sosok Seungcheol yang belum ada di sisinya kala itu.

Hanya berdua dengan Seungcheol membuat debaran yang selama ini menghilang kembali muncul.

Ruangan tengah tempat banyaknya gapura foto yang seharusnya menyimpan kenangan mereka sangat sedikit. Dan Jeonghan mengetahui bahwa Junhwilah yang menghancurkan semua foto mereka.

Mereka perlu waktu hanya berdua.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di dalam kamar yang menjadi ruangan pribadi mereka dahulu.

Jeonghan menundukan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membuat helaian rambutnya yang agak panjang jatuh ke depan.

"Haruskah aku menjawab, Seungcheolie?"

Senyuman itu…

Senyuman yang amat sangat dirindukan Seungcheol.

Senyuman khas malaikat yang selalu ada di benak Seungcheol.

Seungcheol kembali terpana. Masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam lembah cinta seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

"Bagaimana ini Jeonghanie… Bagaimana ini…"

Seungcheol menutup kedua mukanya sambil menumpukan kedua sikunya di kedua lututnya.

Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sesosok malaikat yang kini menatap khawatir Seungcheol.

"Gwechana? Ada apa Seungcheol-ah?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil memegang pundak Seungcheol.

"A..aku terlalu bahagia… Bagaimana ini?"

Suara Seungcheol agak teredam oleh telapak tangannya, namun Jeonghan dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Seungcheol ucapkan.

Semburat merah samar menghiasi wajah cantik Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lantas mengamit jemari Seungcheol lalu memeluk Seungcheol dengan erat.

"Aku juga… Aku juga, Seungcheolie…."

Seungcheol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum senyuman yang selama ini menghilang di wajahnya muncul tanpa ia sadari.

"Saranghae…"

"Nado… Jeongmal saranghae…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi appa yang membuat kau terbangun?" tanya Jeonghan tak percaya.

"Ne, Jeonghanie. Appa menemuiku setiap hari dan memberikan petuah-petuah yang sangat menyejukan hati. Haahh... aku bahagia Jeonghanie... bisa bangun atas ijin appa."

Saat ini kedua insan ini tengah bersantai di teras belakang rumah mereka menyaksikan berbagai macam keributan yang terjadi di depan mereka.

Ayo ralat kata-kata mereka hanya berdua.

Ada sesosok bayi mungil yang ada di pangkuan Jeonghan. Bayi yang tengah tertidur nyenyak disana.

Jeonghan hampir membangunkan bayi mungil itu karena rahasia yang Seungcheol ucapkan.

"Aigo… Jiyoung imut sekali…" Kata Seungcheol sambil menoel pipi bayi kecil itu.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum kecil lantas terkejut kala baby Jiyoung menyerit kecil dan menangis.

"Seungcheolie, kau membuat Jiyoung menangis. Astaga… Cup cup chagiya…"

Jeonghan lantas berdiri dan menimang- nimang Jiyoung dengan lembut.

Seungcheol?

Ia mengalami dejavu saat ini dan senyuman bahagia ia tunjukan.

Di taman belakang ini tengah dipersiapkan sebuah pesta.

Pesta ulang tahun ke 19 atau istilahnya hari kedewasaan. Tentu saja hari seistimewa ini harus dirayakan dengan bahagia, bukan?

Terlihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tengah mempersiapkan kue ulang tahun di dapur. Mereka terlihat benar- benar menikmati acara baking itu.

Di sekeliling mereka beberapa koki terlihat menyiapkan masakan yang cukup banyak.

"Ini dikocok seperti ini Ming?" tanya Wonwoo.

Ia memang tak terlalu bisa memasak tapi ia berusaha untuk bisa.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, menampilkan smirk tipis kearah Wonwoo.

"Hyung, bukankah kau sudah tahu cara mengocok yang benar? Masih perlu di ajarkan?"

Sebenarnya kalimat itu tidak ambigu pada awalnya.

Namun kala menyaksikan seringaian menggoda dari Mingyu, Wonwoo mau tak mau melemparkan pengocok yang ada di tangannya ke Mingyu.

"Yak!"

"Hahahaha…. Gak kena hyung… Gak kena…" Ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa bahagia.

"YAK! CHOI MINGYU!"

Keributan yang membuat para koki lain yang sedang memasak hidangan terkikik kecil.

Kita beralih ke halaman belakang dimana Soonyoung dan Jihoon sibuk menugaskan ini itu ke para pelayan.

Mereka bertugas menghias taman dengan ornament-ornamen dan pernak-pernik yang cantik dan indah.

"Bukan disana, lebih tinggi lagi."

"Ambilkan piring kristal yang ada di rak nomer 6, lemari 9."

"Jangan seperti itu. Harusnya begini."

"Tidak tidak tidak. Taplak mejanya harus silver."

"Dimana apel dan anggur?"

Mari tinggalkan pasangan yang hobi memerintah dan mengatur ini.

Jujur saja, suasana di taman ini jika kita menghilangkan kesan hijau adalah perak, merah, dan putih.

Apa ini yang dinamakan pesta ulang tahun?

"Ah… Aku ingin menggendong Jiyoung…" Ucap Soonyoung kala ia telah selesai memerintah para pelayan untuk ini dan itu.

Jihoon yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis lantas secara tiba- tiba memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang.

"Sudahlah Soonyoungie. Biarkan Jiyoung bersama eomma dan appa." Kata Jihoon menimpali.

Soonyoung mau tak mau tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu dimana anak sulung kita?" Tanya Soonyoung menggerakan kepalanya kesana-sini untuk mencari sang anak.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya.

"Kan sudah dibilang kalau Jisoon menemani Minwoo dan Wongyu menjemput Myeongjun." Kata Jihoon jengkel.

Aish…

Jihoon benar- benar mirip kucing liar saat ini. Kan Soonyoung makin cinta jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke sebuah rumah…

Sesosok namja kini tengah berlutut sambil memasang wajah cemberut namun berusaha agar wajahnya tak menampilkan hal itu.

Namja itu tengah diceramahi oleh sosok Junhwi dan Minghao karena memecahkan guci raksasa yang sebenarnya berfungsi sebagai vas dengan banyak bunga.

Memang tak apa- apa hanya memecahkan guci, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah air yang ikut mengalir kesana- kemari menyebabkan basahnya karpet bulu dan lantai yang menyebabkan Minghao hampir terpeleset jika saja Junhwi tak segera menangkapnya.

Terpeleset memang tak masalah, namun bukan itu saja masalah yang ditimbulkan.

"Chan, lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Hyungmu sedang mengandung dan ia hampir jatuh karena vas yang kau pecahkan." kali ini Junhwi yang memarahi dongsaengnya.

Itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa Chan sampai berlutut begini.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Tapi apa?!"

Chan terdiam dan akhirnya menggeleng.

Junhwi dan Minghao sejujurnya ingin tertawa saat mengerjai dongsaengnya ini. Ayolah, yang memecahkan guci itu adalah keponakan- keponakannya tapi dirinyalah yang harus dimarahi.

Si kembar Minwoo dan Wongyu, juga Jisoon tadi berkunjung kemari dengan alasan menjemput Myeongjun.

Dan mereka memecahkan guci itu saat Chan lewat dan segera berlari untuk menuju rumah utama. Ya, karena mempersiapkan pesta untuk Chan juga.

Siapa juga yang membuat Chan memiliki sikap amat sangat mencintai para keponakannya?

Ia begitu melindungi mereka walau ia yang malah kena. Terlihat dari tadi bahwa ia tak ingin mengucapkan bahwa bukan ialah yang memecahkan guci itu.

"Sudahlah... Chan, sebagai namja kau harus bisa bertanggung jawab. Sekarang bersihkan sisa guci itu dan segeralah mandi." ucapan mutlak dari Minghao menuntut Chan untuk bekerja ekstra.

"Ne hyung…" Jawab Chan dengan pasrah.

Chan tinggal bersama di rumah Junhwi dan Minghao, karena ia juga masih kuliah dan jarak yang terdekat dengan Universitas adalah di rumah Junhwi.

Sejujurnya Chan ingin bekerja paruh waktu sekaligus kuliah, namun karena kecintaan Junhwi yang terlalu besar kepadanya, dan atas paksaan sang appa dan eomma juga para hyungnya, akhirnya Chan ikut tinggal rumah itu dan tak jadi bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah beres dan sekarang tinggal menunggu si korban untuk datang.

Lampu taman sudah dimatikan keseluruhan membuat yang tampak hanya bayangan-bayangan mereka saja.

Sesosok namja yang datang sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar handphonenya sedikit kaget melihat taman yang sepi.

Padahal jelas sekali kalau ia baru saja mendapat email dari eommanya untuk datang berkunjung.

Tapi taman ini gelap?

Cttarr...cttaaarr...

Suara kembang api 2 kali terdengar di udara dan lampu langsung hidup.

"SURPRICE... Happy Birthday ... CHANIE..." Semua orang di sana langsung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan riang.

Sedangkan Chan? Ia ternganga lebar.

"Ini... kejutan?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 tahun eoh?

Sudah 4 tahun keluarga ini mengalami masa kebahagiaannya.

Tak ada yang menjadi alasan bahwa mereka harus mengalami kesedihan.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan lantas menyingkir dari keramaian dan duduk bersama di bangku taman yang sedikit jauh dari area pesta.

Terlihat disana bahwa mereka tengah membuat permainan yang entah apa.

Dan Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan menuju bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam ikan.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil lantas menyandarkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Seungcheol.

Mereka hanya terdiam membiarkan diri mereka merasa kehangatan di antara mereka.

"Jeonghanie..." panggil Seungcheol.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan.

Ia mengenggam tangan Seungcheol yang melingkar di perutnya. Satu lengan Seungcheol yang lainnya melingkar di bahu sosok dengan rambut yang menyentuh pertengahan lehernya itu.

"Bahagia?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku sudah memiliki 4 aegya, bahkan 3 sudah menikah. Juga 5 cucu serta 1 yang masih dalam kandungan. Terlebih lagi kau ada di sampingku, Seungcheolie. Apa yang aku perlukan lagi? Semuanya terasa sempurna!" Ucap Jeonghan.

Hanya senyuman dan kekehan kecil yang Seungcheol berikan.

Mereka kembali terdiam merasakan kenyaman yang tersirat diantara mereka.

"Eomma, appa! Astaga, kupikir kalian dimana. Aku sudah mencari kalian disana sini."

Oh oh oh... Ternyata Chan datang dengan sepiring kue dengan cream berwarna perak dan hiasan merah hitam.

"Kemarilah chagi..." Dan Jeonghan menarik Chan untuk duduk di tengah- tengah mereka. Chan tetap membawa piring dengan kue itu.

"Kau ingin kado apa, Chanie?" tanya Seungcheol.

Chan terdiam dan tampak berpikir.

"Emm... sebenarnya semua yang aku inginkan sudah kalian berikan. Kasih sayang para hyung… Kehadiran eomma… Juga cita- cita yang aku rintis untuk menjadi penari hebat. Apa appa dan eomma punya saran?" tanya Chan.

Seungcheol tahu betul bahwa Chan amat sangat mencintai Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu.

Seungcheol sangat mengerti arti tatapan penuh kesedihan yang dulu Chan berikan kala melihat Soonyoung membentaknya.

Atau tatapan penuh kesakitan kala Mingyu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Dan mungkin tatapan berbinar Chan kala Junhwi memberikannya perhatian kecil untuknya.

Semua itu benar- benar bukan salah Chan.

"Sebelum itu, suapi appamu dulu." kata Jeonghan menengahi.

Chan mengangguk patuh dan segera menyuapi Seungcheol dengan kue itu. "Eomma... aaa..." dan Chan menyuapi Jeonghan pula.

"Happy Birthday Chan-ah..." Seungcheol dan Jeonghan mengecup pipi Chan berbarengan.

Chan hanya menanti-nantikan kado apa yang akan diberikan oleh appa dan eommanya ini.

Karena biasanya kado merekalah yang tak terlupakan. Seperti ulang tahunnya yang ke17 dua tahun lalu, ia mendapatkan sebuah kalung berbandul 3 buah cincin kecil.

Kata appa dan eomma, cincin itu adalah cincin yang digunakan ketiga hyungnya saat masih bayi.

Itu benar- benar kado istimewa nan bermakna bagi Chan.

"Kadomu di hari ulang tahun kedewasaanmu adalah… ayo kunjungi China… Dan kunjungi makam eommamu." Kata Seungcheol.

Chan terkejut.

Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan sebuah senyum namun segera ia hapus dari wajahnya.

"Chagi, waeyo?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Chan masih menunduk tak berani menatap Jeonghan.

Selama ini Chan belum pernah mengunjungi makam sang eomma kandung karena makam itu berada di China.

Chan tak berani untuk pergi kesana. Ia takut meminta ijin jadi sampai sekarang ia belum mengunjungi makam sang eomma. Jangan tanyakan tabungan yang membludak yang diberikan appa beserta ketiga hyungnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa Jisoo eomma membuat eomma dan appa juga hyung bersedih. Ditambah kehadiranku yang membuat segalanya kacau…"

Chan mengucapkannya dengan pelan bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan meminta bantuan. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil lantas membawa Chan ke pelukannya.

"Tak apa Chanie… Semua sudah baik- baik saja… ayo kunjungi China… kunjungi makam halmeoni, harabeoji… dan kunjungi makam Jisoo. Kami pasti akan menemanimu." Kata Jeonghan lembut.

Chan terdiam namun sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

Ia balas memeluk Jeonghan.

"Gomawo… eomma… Gomawo…."

Ya…

Semua sudah kembali ke tempatnya.

Semuanya.

.

.

.

NOT THE END


	2. Letter Version

**Disclaimer :** Seluruh cast merupakan milik diri mereka sendiri atau pihak yang mengikat mereka dalam kontrak kerja. Cerita ini milik daku yang terinspirasi dari banyak pengalaman orang lain dan diri sendiri.

 **Cast :**

Choi Chan : 23 tahun

Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan : 49 tahun

Choi Junhwi, Choi Soonyoung, Choi Mingyu : 29 tahun

Choi Jihoon : 35 tahun

Xu Minghao : 28 tahun

Jeon Wonwoo : 31 tahun

Choi Myeongjun : 9 tahun, Choi Hojun : 4 tahun

Choi Jisoon : 9 tahun, Choi Jiyoung : 5 tahun

Choi Minwoo, Choi Wongyu : 9 tahun

 **Warning :** AU, Typos, Gay/Yaoi, MPREG, DLDR, EYD yang kadang terlupakan, bahasa gak jelas yang sok puitis, **OOC** karena mengikuti alur (jadi disini, cast lah yang mengikuti cerita).

 **Cerita ini adalah remake dan perluasan habis-habisan dari ff aku dengan judul History yang sudah pernah diupload di akun Kellyn Damanic dengan cast KrisTao.**

.

.

.

.

 **Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Back to The Place** **"**

 **Letter Version**

.

.

.

Pyats…

Sorot lampu, gemerlap lighting, lautan cahaya, dan dentuman keras musik mengalun dengan keras.

Sesosok pria dengan balutan jas putih muncul di tengah panggung, menggerakan teriakan lautan manusia yang memuja, mengumandangkan lagu dan rap dengan tarian yang memukau.

Lagu opening telah selesai dibawakan. Sang pemeran utama duduk di sebuah kursi ditemani seorang MC dengan perawakan nyentrik.

"Jadi Dino –ssi, malam ini adalah malam terakhir dari serangkaian Diamond 3 Carat : World Tour anda. Jika boleh aku bertanya, kenapa anda malah memilih China sebagai tempat akhir?" Sang MC bertanya dengan bahasa mandarinnya.

Dino langsung menjawab dengan bahasa mandarin pula. Oh, ia sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi China dan menetap beberapa kali untuk waktu yang lama. Dengan kecerdasannya, ia mampu memperlajari bahasa yang rumit ini dalam waktu singkat.

"Sejujurnya, dalam beberapa hari adalah tanggal kematian eommaku yang ke 10 tahun. Makamnya berada di daratan China, jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil mengunjungi makamnya. Dan yang seperti kalian tahu, bahwa rumah keluarga besarku ada di China." Jawab Dino dengan lugas.

Ia sedikit menerawang ke depan dan tersenyum kemudian.

Di tahun ketiga karirnya sebagai idol dari negeri Korea, ia sudah menjadi bintang besar dengan segala penghargaan dan jumlah fans yang membludak. Ia benar-benar mewujudkan cita-citanya dalam menari walau jalan yang ditempuh adalah sebagai idol.

Tak buruk. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ia adalah dosen muda sang pelatih dance di _Pledis University of Seoul_ di Fakultas Seni dan koreografer untuk grup dance dunia _The Kainjax_.

"Kudengar bahwa keluargamu datang khusus ke konsermu kali ini?"

Dino tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti yang khalayak umum ketahui bahwa sosok Dino ini adalah Choi Chan yang punya banyak sekali catatan sejarah, hahaha. Aku memaksa appa dan eomma, para hyungku dan kakak ipar, juga seluruh keponakanku untuk datang di hari ini."

Suara ooo terdengar dari para fans yang kini menoleh kesana-sini untuk mencari keluarga sang idola.

"Mereka ada di kursi VIP, tepat di depanku dan duduk di bangku paling atas."

Bersamaan dengan Dino yang melambaikan tangan, sorot lampu kini menerangi beberapa orang dengan ekspresi yang beraneka ragam.

Ada yang membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, ada yang melambai dengan senang, atau ada yang hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menyeringai.

Wajah 14 orang terpangpang satu persatu di layar lebar. Membuat para fans menjerit karena wajah rupawan yang tersorot dengan sempurna.

Dino hanya bisa terkikik kecil kala melihat enam sosok anak menunjukan berbagai ekspresi ke arahnya.

Bukankah benar-benar imut, keponakannya itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para anak sedang dalam libur semesteran sehingga mereka dapat berlibur bersama seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana sih mereka saat ini?

Seungcheol hanya berperan sebagai penasehat dari ketiga jenis perusahaan besar yang telah dipegang oleh anak-anaknya. Ia sedang menikmati hidupnya dengan travel yang sering dilakukannya bersama dengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan selain menemani Seungcheol juga mengurus sebuah cabang dari _U-know Fond_ yang bergerak di bidang sosial, _Seventeen House_ tempat para anak yatim piatu dirawat.

Junhwi tentu saja mengurus kerajaan bisnis _U-know Fond._ Kadang Junhwi menyesal menjadi yang ditunjuk untuk mewarisi _U-know Fond_ karena kesibukannya luar biasa. Minghao kadang hanya memeluk Junhwi kalau ia sedang dalam mode murkanya. Minghao sendiri menjadi desainer pakaian anak muda dengan merk Xan (re:Cristhan).

Anak pertama Junhwi yang juga sulung di linenya yang berumur 9 tahun, Choi Myeongjun tengah menempuh pendidikan di kelas 4 sekolah dasar. Lalu anak bungsu dari Junhwi-Minghao yang juga bungsu dari seluruh linenya ini, Choi Hojun yang berumur 4 tahun masih berada di kindergarden.

Soonyoung menjalankan _Hero Medical_ dengan senang hati dan lapang dada. Soonyoung paham betul obat-obatan bukanlah panggilannya maka dari itu ia tetap menjadi pengajar di _Pledis University of Beijing_ sebagai dosen tari. Si mungil Jihoon juga ikut mengurus _Seventeen House_ namun di cabang Beijing.

Anak pertama Soonyoung yang juga berumur 9 tahun berada pada kelas 3 sekolah dasar, Choi Jisoon namanya. Ada juga Choi Jiyoung yang kini berumur 5 tahun juga berada di kindergarden.

Mingyu kadang merasa ingin botak karena ternyata mengurus _Pledis University_ dan 40 cabanganyatidak semudah yang ia banyangkan. Wonwoo membuka sebuah perpustakaan di tengah kota Seoul yang tepat berada di samping _Seventeen House unit 1._

Si anak kembar Mingyu-Wonwoo bernama Choi Minwoo dan Choi Wongyu yang berusia 9 tahun. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama dengan Myeongjun namun di kelas 3.

Oh iya, umur Myeongjun, Jisoon, juga si kembar Minwoo dan Wongyu memang sama yaitu 9 tahun. Myeongjun adalah yang tertua, ia lahir di bulan Februari. Sedangkan Jisoon lahir di bulan Juni. Nah kalau si kembar lahir di bulan Agustus. Myeongjun berada di kelas 4 karena ia masuk ke sekolah dasar terlebih dahulu dibanding Jisoon, Minwoo, dan Wongyu.

"Appa, Chanie samchon keren sekali!"

"Iya appa! Bahkan appa saja kalah kerennya dengan samchon!"

Soonyoung hanya bisa mengelus dada kala menyaksikan kedua anaknya memuji Chan dengan segitunya. Oh jangan anggap serius bagian mengeluas dada, karena dirinya sibuk menyupir.

"Jisoon hyung, benar kan samchon terlihat keren dan seksi!" Ucap si kecil Jiyoung.

Jisoon yang diajak berbicara mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Hei, darimana kau belajar kata itu Jiyoung?" Kata sosok sang eomma, Jihoon, yang kini mendelik kaget ke arah anak bungsunya. Ia bahkan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat jok belakang yang berisi anak 9 dan 5 tahun itu.

Jisoon, sang kakak hanya terkikik geli sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengerjap imut.

"Minwoo hyungie dan Wongyu hyungie." Jawab Jiyoung.

"Akan kuberi pelajaran si Mingyu sialan itu!" Kata Jihoon dengan nada kecil nan menusuk.

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh sambil tetap mengendarai mobilnya, menerobos malam di Beijing.

Mobil Soonyoung berada di depan diikuti oleh mobil Junhwi, mobil Seungcheol, dan mobil Mingyu. Mereka membawa anggota keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Beralih ke dalam mobil Junhwi. Di mobil ini tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi. Memang tidak seribut keluarga Soonyoung atau pun Mingyu.

Terlihat sang sulung yang berusia 9 tahun, Myeongjun, tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia mengetik rangkaian kata dalam bahasa inggris dan sesekali bertanya kepada appanya mengenai hal yang belum dimengertinya.

Si bungsu Hojun yang juga terkecil di antara linenya yang kini 4 tahun terlihat sibuk menonton acara bela diri yang ditampilkan dari mini tv di atas dash board. Matanya terlihat serius dan dahinya merengut.

Sang eomma, Minghao ikut menonton acara pertandingan bela diri itu sambil sesekali mendesis kala jagoannya terkena pukulan maupun tendangan.

Junhwi? Dengan wireless headset yang menempel di telinga kirinya, ia sibuk berdebat ringan dengan rekan bisnisnya dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Myeongjun sambil fokus menyetir.

Menuju mobil Mingyu, terdengar perdebatan sengit antar si kembar Minwoo dan Wongyu yang jelas enggan dilerai oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua anak berumur 9 tahun itu terus berdebat mengenai 'siapa yang dilambaikan tangan oleh Chan samchon tadi'.

Sepele, namun bisa membuat kedua bocah ini berdebat hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Mingyu hanya sesekali tertawa akan omongan kedua anaknya yang tidak masuk akal untuk berdebat. Wonwoo sendiri juga hanya sweatdrop dan memilih membiarkan.

Baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo tahu bahwa kedua anaknya ini sangat saling menyayangi sehingga tak mungkin sampai ada peristiwa pertumpahan darah di antara mereka.

"Aku hyung! CHO-I-WON-GYU inilah yang menjadi perhatian utama Chan samchon!"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Hanya sang perkasa CHOI MINWOO ini yang medapat perhatian samchon!"

"Wongyu hyung tak tahu bahwa Chan samchon membelikanku buku resep dari italia langsung!"

"Kau juga tak tahu bahwa samchon membelikanku saham di permainan online!"

"Pokoknya aku, hyung jelek!"

"Dasar kau emo!"

"Hyung mata duitan!"

"Kau babi yang suka makan!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Teriakan mereka dengan kompak.

Setelah meneriakan dengan sepenuh tenaga, Minwoo dan Wongyu langsung menyilangkan tangan mereka dan saling melempar muka.

Mingyu benar-benar menahan tawa namun apa daya,

"HAHAHAHAHA…. Kalian lucu sekali sih." Ucap Mingyu dengan tawa lepas dan nada jahil.

"APPA!"

Bukannya menghentikan tawanya, Mingyu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wonwoo makin sweatdrop menyaksikan ketiga pria di sekelilingnya kini. Dengan sekali delikan mata, ketiga laki-laki itu terdiam, kembali tenang. Tunduk di hadapan sang eomma dan istri.

Menuju mobil yang kini terisikan Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Chan.

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut kala melihat sang anak bungsu tertidur dengan wajah letihnya. Pasti berat menjadi seorang idola.

Atas negosiasi panjang dengan pihak perusahaan Chan, Chan kini mendapatkan waktu liburnya. Yah walau hanya 1 minggu, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Seungcheolie, aku ingin tidur dengan Chan hari ini. Kau tidur sendiri ya." Kata Jeonghan dengan nada kecil, takut membangunkan Chan yang terlelap.

Seungcheol tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah Jeonghan yang mulai terlihat keriput tipis. Tentu saja, umur mereka telah 49 tahun. Bahkan Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu telah menginjak 29 tahun.

Namun mungkin saja banyak yang mengira Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menginjak 30 akhir. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlalu muda, untuk seusianya.

"Aku juga akan tidur bersama kalian." Jawab Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mengangguk kecil lantas menengok kembali ke arah Chan.

"Mereka semua benar-benar sudah tumbuh." Kata Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja. Mereka tak mungkin akan menjadi anak-anak terus Hannie." Jawab Seungcheol.

Tak ada percakapan lagi. Jeonghan hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang sedangkan Seungcheol kembali fokus menyetir.

"Tapi bagaimana pun, Seungcheolie…. Mereka berempat tetap bayi kita."

Dan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Channie samchon….." Suara serak khas bangun tidur itu terdengar di telinga Chan.

Chan lantas bangun dari tidurnya lalu menoleh kesisi-sisinya yang ternyata diisi oleh sang eomma dan appa yang masih terlelap.

Pandangan Chan lantas menuju ke arah si bungsu Hojun yang kini mengusap mata sambil membawa sebuah boneka Po si protagonis utama Kung Fu Panda di pelukannya.

"Hojun? Ada apa eoh?" Tanya Chan sambil menuruni ranjang.

"Temenin Hojunie tidur…" Ucap Hojun dengan nada manjanya.

Chan hanya tersenyum lantas membawa Hojun ke dalam gendongannya. Chan kini terlihat seperti membawa 2 bocah berumur 8 tahun karena boneka Po ini hampir setara dengan tinggi Hojun.

Rumah utama keluarga Choi di Korea kini diambil alih oleh Junhwi-Minghao bersama Myeongjun dan Hojun. Dimana Seungcheol dan Jeonghan masih tetap disana. Mingyu-Wonwoo, Minwoo beserta Wongyu kini memiliki rumah mereka sendiri yang tak jauh dari rumah utama.

Sedangkan rumah besar keluarga Choi di China ini ditempati oleh Soonyoung, Jihoon beserta Jisoon dan Jiyoung. Keputusan ini diambil karena Soonyoung menjalankan _Hero Medical_ dimana China merupakan Negara dengan berbagai macam sumber obat tradisional. Maka dari itu merekalah yang mengelola rumah besar Choi sekarang.

Oh tentu saja mereka masih sering bola-balik ke Korea hanya untuk sekedar melepas rindu atau pun ada kunjungan bisnis.

Hal inilah yang mengakibatkan kamar utama ditempati juga oleh Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Kamar Jisoon dan kamar Jiyoung ada di samping kanan dan kiri kamar utama, tempat mendiang Jonghyun dan Seungcheol remaja tempati.

Terdapat 4 kamar tamu di lantai bawah, dan 5 kamar tamu di lantai atas.

Kamar tamu di lantai bawah ditempati oleh Seungcheol-Jeonghan, Junhwi-Minghao, Mingyu-Wonwoo, dan Chan. Namun karena Jeonghan meminta tidur bersama malam ini, Chan jadi berpindah ke kamar Seungcheol-Jeonghan.

Untuk kamar atas masing-masing Myeongjun, Minwoo, Wongyu, dan Hojun mendapatkan kamar sendiri.

Keempat anak itu berdebat sengit untuk pembagian kamar dan jadilah si bungsu Hojun menempati kamar paling ujung yang dekat dengan balkon.

Chan dan Hojun baru saja keluar dari kamar Seungcheol-Jeonghan. Mereka harus melewati ruang keluarga untuk menuju anak tangga.

Di dinding ruang keluarga ini terpasang banyak sekali gapura foto.

Ada satu foto yang benar-benar Chan sukai untuk memandang. Foto eommanya. Eomma kandungnya.

Foto sang eomma dipasang dalam sebuah frame besar yang terbagi-bagi atas frame lainnya. Disitu ada foto ukuran A3 sang eomma, dengan segala kenangan mereka di frame yang lebih kecil.

Chan tersenyum kecil kala dirinya melewati frame itu.

"Kenapa tak mencari Myeongjun hyung, Hojunie?" Tanya Chan yang kini mulai menaiki anak tangga.

Hojung menggeleng.

"Myeongjun hyungie sudah sering menemani Hojunie di Korea. Hojunie ingin dengan samchon saat ini." Jawabnya.

"Hojunie sebenarnya udah mencari appa dan eomma. Namun kamar mereka terkunci. Yaudah Hojunie cari samchon saja."

Chan terkikik kecil lalu mencium pipi gempal Hojun.

Mereka telah sampai ke kamar Hojun.

Chan membaringkan Hojun dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia juga menata agar tubuh mereka terbalut selimut dengan sempurna.

Dengan sayang, Chan menepuk surai hitam Hojun lalu mencium pipi itu sekali lagi.

"Selamat tidur, Hojunie…"

"Selamat tidur juga, samchon…."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini sungguh cerah. Awan-awan putih terlihat cantik dengan perpaduan langit biru. Matahari hangat juga menambah keceriaan pagi ini.

Kita menuju meja makan yang ada di sebelah dapur rumah.

Meja makan ini berbentuk lingkaran. Bayangkan meja makan ini berisi 15 kursi yang 6 di antaranya adalah anak-anak. Sudah pasti keributan akan terjadi nantinya.

Di tengah meja terdapat sebuah vas dengan bunga lily yang baru dipetik dari taman. Masing-masing kursi telah tersedia piring yang ditemani oleh sendok, garpu, sumpit, dan pisau di sampingnya. Oh jangan lupakan serbet putih di atas piring.

Mari kita lihat kegiataan keluarga ini di pagi hari.

Seperti biasa bahwa Jihoonlah yang memasak di rumah ini yang kini dibantu dengan Mingyu. Mereka tengah menyelesaikan menu akhir. Jihoon tengah menunggu dim sum matang sambil menata piranti untuk membuat teh. Menu teh hari ini adalah krisan. Sedangkan Mingyu juga menunggu kukusan bakpao dan kini menggoreng cakwe.

Minghao fokus pada penataan meja makan, ia lah yang juga memetik bunga lili lalu menatanya di tengah meja.

Wonwoo mengurus bagian plating. Wonwoo lah yang mengantar banyak sekali makanan dari pantry dapur ke meja makan dengan troli makanan yang dibantu oleh beberapa maid.

Jeonghan sendiri membantu si kembar Minwoo dan Wongyu untuk mandi. Asal kalian tahu, si kembar ini takut terhadap sang eomma, Wonwoo, namun penuh penghormatan terhadap Jeonghan. Maka dari itu mereka terlihat jinak jika di sekeliling Jeonghan.

Jisoon telah usai mandi dan ia terlihat bermain catur dengan si sulung Myeongjun di teras belakang. Mereka berdua terlihat serius dengan gayanya masing-masing. Jisoon menumpukan kepalanya dengan sanggaan tangan kirinya pada sisi kursi. Sedangkan Myeongjung meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kursi.

Si manis Jiyoung tengah memantapkan permainan piano yang ada di ruang keluarga dibantu dengan samchonnya, Junhwi. Jiyoung memang tertarik dengan musik. Karena ketertarikan inilah ia memiliki sebuah ruangan khusus, atau bisa dibilang studio musik di dekat teras belakang.

Si bungsu Hojun bersama dengan sang samchon juga, Chan, tengah asik berlatih bela diri di taman belakang. Mereka tentu sudah mandi, maka dari itu lah mereka hanya mempraktikan bela diri yang halus agar tidak berkeringat berlebihan.

Seungcheol terlihat duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga sambil membaca koran keluaran terbaru. Ia ditemani oleh dentingan permainan piano ganda dari Junhwi dan Jiyoung.

Terakhir adalah Soonyoung yang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia sibuk memarahi sang sekretaris karena menganggu hari liburnya lewat telepon.

Beberapa waktu terlewati dan kini seluruh anggota keluarga telah duduk di meja makan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau ambil dim sum udangku, Minwoo hyung?!" Teriak Wongyu kesal.

Minwoo yang diteriaki begitu hanya tak acuh sambil mengunyah dim sum yang dicurinya itu.

Tidak ada keheningan di tengah acara sarapan ini. Tidak ada pula suasana kematian atau pun aura kemarahan. Acara sarapan keluarga ini telah menjadi hangat.

Di meja makan telah tersaji masing-masing satu tempat kukus mini dimsum dan bakpao untuk per orang, bubur yang bisa diisi topping sesuai selera, semangkuk mie gandum, susu kedelai yang ditemani cakwe, dan teh krisan yang hangat.

Tempat duduk enam anak-anak itu diatur agar dalam satu tempat. Membuat sebuah keributan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Wah kenyangnya…." Ucap Hojun dengan bahagia.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Kata Jiyoung setelahnya.

Para anak-anak turun dari meja makan dan mereka dengan kompak menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Ingat pakai baju yang cantik ya!" Kata Mingyu ketika melihat anak dan keponakannya melangkah.

"NE!" Ucap anak-anak itu dengan kompak.

Terlihat para maid yang mulai membereskan meja makan.

"Kita ke florist itu lagi ya hyung." Kata Chan yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Junhwi.

Junhwi mengangguk kecil lalu menepuk puncak kepala Chan.

Tak berselang lama mereka semua telah siap dengan pakaian yang didominasi warna putih dan hitam.

"Aku mau sama samchon!" Ucap Wongyu sambil memeluk kaki Chan.

Chan hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Aku juga!" Kali ini suara Minwoo terdengar dan memeluk Chan juga.

"Hojun juga!"

"Kalau begitu Jiyoung juga mau!"

"Aish kalian ini." Kata Jisoon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jisoon melihat ke arah sang hyung tertua, Myeongjun yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ijin sama eomma appa kalian dulu." Kata Jisoon akhirnya.

Pada akhirnya, Chan mengendarai mobil milik Seungcheol yang kini penuh dengan keponakannya.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berpindah ke mobil Junhwi, sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo ikut di mobil Soonyoung. Oh iya, dan satu mobil khusus para maid dan butler yang siap menemani mereka.

Mereka lantas memulai perjalanan dengan mobil yang dikendarai Chan melaju terlebih dahulu disusul oleh mobil Junhwi lalu mobil Soonyoung.

Seperti yang dikatakan Chan sebelumnya, mereka mampir ke florist yang telah menjadi langganan keluarga mereka.

"Baik dengarkan haraboeji. Kalian boleh memilih bunga apapun tapi hanya 5 tangkai. Mengerti?" Kata Seungcheol terhadap para cucunya.

Anak-anak itu mengangguk cepat sebelum berpencar ke segala penjuru.

Toko bunga ini memang besar, sekitar 20 x 20 meter. Terdapat banyak sekali pilihan bunga yang cantik dengan berbagai macam warna. Para karyawan toko juga terlihat di berbagai sudut untuk siap melayani pembeli.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli per pasangan saja? Oh jangan tersinggung Chanie, ini agar tidak terlalu repot membawanya." Kata Soonyoung.

"Aish hyung." Kata Chan. Ia jadi merasa tertekan masih single.

Para orang tua itu mengangguk setuju sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi masing-masing 5 buket?" Tanya Minghao.

"Ne. Setidaknya kita tak terlalu kerepotan seperti tahun lalu." Kata Wonwoo yang dirangkul oleh Mingyu.

Para pasangan dan Chan berpencar kini. Mereka memilih bunga-bunga yang tentu saja memiliki makna yang indah pula.

Total ada 25 buket dan 30 tangkai bunga yang ada.

Bunga-bunga cantik itu di letakan di mobil para maid.

Tak terasa mereka kini telah sampai di area pemakaman. Mereka lantas langsung menuju ke area pemakaman keluarga Choi yang kini memiliki pagar khusus yang memisahkan area mereka.

"Pertama ke papa-mama dulu ya." Kata Minghao.

Minghao yang mengenggam tangan Junhwi sekarang berada di depan. Berjalan memimpin dengan sebuah buket di tangannya.

Minghao lantas membuka kunci gembok pagar makam lantas langsung membukanya dengan lebar.

Ia, Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Jeonghan lantas langsung membantu menata persembahan yang telah dibawa oleh para maid.

Setelah usai, bunga-bunga cantik itu diletakan di altar makam.

Myeongjun menarik tangan Hojun untuk meletakan tangkai bunga yang dipilih oleh mereka lalu bergabung bersama Junhwi dan Minghao untuk berdoa.

"Sekarang ke eomma-appa." Kata Wonwoo.

Mereka lantas berpindah ke makam lainnya. Melakukan hal yang sama dan berdoa kepada yang telah meninggal.

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil kala menginjakan kakinya ke makam sang kakak. Jihoon juga langsung tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap batu marmer yang bertuliskan nama orang tua.

Tak berselang lama, mereka menuju ke makam utama.

"Harabeoji, halmeoni, apa kabar kalian?" Kata Mingyu yang kini tersenyum kecil di depan makam sang kakek dan nenek.

Junhwi ikut tersenyum sambil berdoa yang diikuti oleh Soonyoung dan Chan di samping Junhwi.

Anak-anak mereka juga terlihat serius untuk memanjatkan doa kepada sang buyut.

Langit sudah semakin siang, disaat itulah mereka menuju ke makam terakhir.

Kali ini Chan lah yang memimpin jalan. Di tangan kirinya terdapat satu buah buket bunga mawar putih yang dipadukan dengan bunga lily.

Sedangkan tangan kanan Chan bergandengan dengan lengan Hojun yang tak mau lepas darinya.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang makam, Chan menarik kalung yang selalu ia gunakan. Kalung itu berbandul kunci makam ini.

"Eomma…" Kata Chan dengan berbisik.

Hojun menengok ke arah Chan yang kini tersenyum kecil.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berdiri di samping Chan kini. Seungcheol mengusap surai Chan yang berwarna biru tua, sedangkan Jeonghan mengecup pipi Chan dengan lembut.

Para kakak ipar Chan juga ikut menata persembahan dan meletakan buket bunga.

"Halmeoni, annyeonghaseyo. Maafkan Hojun karena tahun lalu belum mengerti apa. Sekarang Hojun sudah paham kalau halmeoni adalah halmeoni." Ucap Hojun sambil berdoa.

Chan yang mendengarnya tersenyum kembali.

Para keponakannya satu persatu memberikan tangkai bunga yang mereka pilih lantas berdoa dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah 10 tahun ne eomma… Ada banyak hal yang aku ingin bicarakan eomma... Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu aku ingin katakan ke eomma. Aku merindukanmu." Kata Chan.

Chan hanya sendiri kini di makam sang eomma.

Keluarga yang lainnya tengah berkumpul di makam utama milik mendiang Seungsoo dan Yoonhyun untuk makan siang.

Chan selalu berdiam diri dulu di makam ini sebelum bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Melepas kerinduan yang amat besar terhadap sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Dan berkali-kali aku akan katakan ke padamu eomma.. Terima kasih sudah melahirkanku… Aish… Aku benar-benar merindukanmu…" Ucap Chan lagi.

Chan kini termenung sambil menatap batu nisan yang terbuat dari marmer itu. Kenangan dengan sang eomma berlari kesana kemari dalam benaknya.

"Chan…"

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Chan.

Chan menoleh ke sebelahnya dan terlihat sosok Seungcheol disana.

"Appa, kau mengagetkanku." Kata Chan sambil merengut.

Seungcheol terkekeh kecil.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, Channie."

Chan kini menatap sang appa dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Karena ini sudah 10 tahun kepergian Jisoo, sudah saatnya aku memberikan titipan Jisoo kepadamu." Kata Seungcheol.

"Titipan? Bukannya segala hal milik eomma sudah diserahkan padaku?" Tanya Chan sambil menyeritkan dahinya.

"Ketika ia meninggal, sebuah surat teratas namaku ditemukan di samping jasadnya. Di suratku itu Jisoo mengatakan untuk memberikan sebuah surat untukmu ketika keadaan sudah normal dan kau sudah dewasa untuk menyimak."

Chan masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Seungcheol.

"Surat untukmu berada di dalam kamar Jisoo di apartemenmu. Di dalam laci paling bawah, di samping tempat tidur. Kau harus mengambilnya setelah ini, Chan." Kata Seungcheol sambil mengusap kepala Chan.

"Tapi appa, aku sudah pernah mencoba membukanya, dan laci itu terkunci." Ucap Chan kembali.

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil sambil menarik kalung yang dikenakan oleh Chan. Ia memegang kunci yang menjadi bandulnya.

"Kunci ini sebenarnya adalah kunci laci tersebut. Sewaktu aku membuat wasiat untuk memindahkan makam Jisoo kemari, aku membuat gembok yang berpasangan dengan kunci ini. Jadi itulah kunci laci di apartemenmu." Kata Seungcheol.

Chan terdiam sambil menatap kunci yang menjadi bandul kalungnya.

"Ne appa. Terima kasih." Ucap Chan sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya Chan di Korea nanti, mungkin ia akan langsung menuju apartemennya. Ia akan membangkak karena di perjanjian dengan pihak agensinya, Chan harus menuju ke perusahaan itu terlebih dahulu.

Chan menatap makam sang eomma sekali lagi.

"Eomma….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harus cepat." Ucap Chan yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Oh, apartemen ini adalah peninggalan mendiang sang eomma yang telah menjadi miliknya. Chan memutuskan tinggal disini setelah ia lulus dari sarjana seninya.

Tak memperdulikan kopernya, Chan langsung meninggalkan kopernya tergeletak begitu saja dan ia berlari menuju sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sejatinya milik sang eomma yang tak pernah ia rubah.

Kamar itu tak terkunci karena Chan selalu menuju kamar ini ketika ia gundah, bimbang, sedih, atau pun bahagia. Karena di kamar ini lah Chan mendapatkan ketenangan.

Dengan lari yang semakin cepat Chan langsung menuju ke laci di samping tempat tidur. Ia melepaskan kalung yang ia pakai lantas langsung memasukannya ke lubang kunci laci terbawah.

Cklek…

Chan sedikit terkejut kala kunci itu ternyata benar-benar pasangan dari laci ini.

Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal kala tangannya menarik laci berwarna putih itu dengan perlahan.

 _Teruntuk malaikat kecilku, Chan~_

Mata Chan terbelalak sedikit lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Tulisan tangan sang eomma masih tercetak jelas di amplop surat berwarna peach itu.

Amplop surat itu sedikit usang dan berdebu. Tentu saja karena surat ini surat terdiam selama 10 tahun.

Chan mengambil surat tersebut lantas langsung mengangkatnya. Menepuk-nepuk sedikit agar debu yang menempel dapat menghilang.

"Tebal juga." Kata Chan ketika ia memperhatikan amplop surat itu dengan lebih teliti.

Amplop itu agak –sangat- tebal dari amplop surat biasanya. Chan memilih duduk di ranjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang.

Dengan hati-hati Chan merobek ujung amplop surat itu lantas langsung mengeluarkan isinya.

Beberapa lembar kertas putih terlipat menjadi empat bagian. Di ujung kertas terdapat clip berwarna peach yang menyatukan lembaran kertas tersebut.

Chan menghitung dengan teliti dan ada total 17 lembar. Tulisan tangan sang eomma berada pada seluruh permukaan kertas. Jadi Chan menghitung setidaknya ada 34 halaman yang mendiang sang eomma tuliskan.

 _Teruntuk malaikat kecilku, Chan…_

 _Hai Choi Chan, malaikat kecil eomma… Berapakah usiamu ketika membaca surat ini? Sudah seberapa tinggimu saat ini? Apa kau menjadi pria yang tampan? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Bagaimana kehidupanmu saat ini? Eomma selalu berharap kau dapat tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat dan hidup dengan limpahan kasih sayang…_

 _Eomma akan merindukanmu, Chanie…_

 _Mohon maafkan eomma yang melarikan diri… Maafkan eomma… Maafkan eomma yang tak akan ada di sampingmu untuk memelukmu, berbahagia bersamamu, menangis bersamamu… Eomma tak kuat chagi. Dengan segala kebencian yang ada para diri eomma dan orang lain, eomma tak sanggup… Maaf Chanie… Maaf…_

 _Eomma akan menceritakan semuanya Chanie. Segala hal yang tak pernah engkau ketahui. Segala hal tentang eommamu ini. Seluruh perjalanan dari sosok Hong Jisoo._

Chan sudah berkaca-kaca walau baru halaman pertama yang ia baca.

Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat lantas kembali menuju suratnya.

 _Ini kisah tentang seorang anak, yang hidup di sebuah panti asuhan…_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apa kita bunuh mereka saja, halmeoni? Kita buat mereka sakit, atau mungkin racuni sedikit demi sedikit?"_

" _Cih. Kita harus melakukan itu secara berjangka agar kepolisian tak curiga. Apa ada cara lain untuk menghilangkan benalu ini lebih cepat? Anggaran pemerintah sangat minim dan aku tak bisa kabur begitu saja! Sialan!"_

Deg…

Anak berumur 8 tahun itu terdiam di balik jendela. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan erat. Matanya bergeliat panik, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

Oh lihatlah pakaiannya yang amat sangat lusuh. Hanya sebuah kaos kebesaran berwarna abu-abu dan celana pendek yang juga berwarna abu-abu. Terdapat beberapa robekan yang tertambal dengan seadanya.

Lengan baju kaos yang lumayan panjang itu dapat menutupi luka-luka baru maupun yang sudah mengering di lengannya.

Para pengasuh di panti benar-benar titisan iblis. Salah sedikit, cambukan akan mereka dapatkan. Melawan, maka jatah makan dua hari tak akan diberikan. Menangis, maka kurungan di gudang bawah tanah menanti.

Bisa kau bayangkan hidup dengan manusia seperti mereka?

Para anak yatim piatu ini juga harus bekerja sebagai pengemis yang harus membawa hasil minimal 1000 won. Tak banyak bagi kalian penghuni keluarga hangat. Namun 1000 won inilah malapetaka lain dari panti ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tidak membawa uang itu? Sederhana. Pintu panti tak akan terbuka untukmu sebelum kau membawa uang yang diminta.

Sosok anak yang tengah menahan getaran tubuhnya ini pernah mencoba untuk mencopet karena tak mendapat hasil yang ditentukan. Karena tak berpengalaman, ia ketahuan. Ia mendapatkan tamparan dan pukulan di wajah dan tubuhnya oleh orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Anak itu lalu diserahkan ke kantor polisi dan begitu para pengasuh panti mengetahuinya, ia langsung dibawa kembali ke panti dan menerima hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan.

Tolong jangan dibayangkan hukuman apa yang ia terima. Jangan. Karena itulah neraka dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Hanya satu hal yang anak itu bisa lakukan.

Lari.

Sang anak berlari dengan cepat. Ia tak acuhkan kakinya yang tak beralas. Yang ia pahami bahwa semakin lama ia berada disana, maka semakin cepat ia menemui ajalnya.

Telapak kakinya terluka. Mana ada kaki yang tak terbakar kala dipaksa berlari di atas aspal yang panas? Kulit luarmu akan terlepas dengan kasar menyisakan sebuah kesakitan disana.

Sang anak sampai pada sebuah kolong jembatan. Ia duduk disana sambil menangis keras. Meluapkan segala hal yang menyakiti jiwa dan raganya.

Kenapa ia memiliki nasib sesial ini? Kenapa orang tuanya tak menginginkan dirinya? Kenapa tak ada yang peduli padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa nasib begitu kejam?

.

.

.

.

 _Chan, eomma ingin kau tahu masa kecil anak itu. Eomma ingin menghilangkan diriku ini setiap mengingat anak itu di pikiranku._

 _Asal kau tahu, sosok anak yang menangis meratapi nasibnya itu telah berusia 26 tahun. Eomma mohon jangan bayangkan bagaimana anak itu menjalani kehidupannya. Ia menderita, sangat menderita. Selama 5 tahun ia meminta-minta, menjadi pengangtar koran, pengantar susu, menyemir sepatu, menjadi buruh, dan pekerjaan menyakitkan tulang lainnya._

 _Lalu pilihan terakhir yang kau tak akan mau memikirkannya._

 _Menjual diri._

 _Ya. Anak dengan derita itu memilih menjadi pelacur rendahan dengan harga diri yang terinjak-injak._

 _Selama 13 tahun kehidupannya setelah melarikan diri dari panti asuhan iblis itu, ia lah yang menjadi iblis._

 _Melacurkan dirinya, menjadi jalang dari wanita dan pria berduit. Oh tentu saja obat-obatan pencegah kehamilan menjadi makanan wajib sehari-harinya._

 _Jangan bayangkan ia akan dibayar dengan gaji besar sehingga hidupnya bisa lolos dari kemiskinan. Ia hanya dibayar dengan upah kecil, namun masih lebih besar dari pekerjaan lainnya. Anak itu juga harus memberikan 70% dari upahnya ke rumah bordil yang menampungnya._

 _Setiap pagi anak itu bangun dengan keadaan telanjang, berhiaskan bercak merah dan cairan lengket berwarna putih. Merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh dan pegal yang menyeluruh._

 _Ada sebuah berita baik, namun eomma ragu hal itu adalah hal baik._

 _Sosok itu telah mengumpulkan uang melacurnya dalam 13 tahun untuk membebaskan dirinya dari rumah bordil. Ia lalu masuk ke dunia kelab malam sebagai waiter dan yeah… Tak jauh berbeda, namun dengan gaji yang tak perlu ia bagi dengan pihak manapun._

 _Ia tetap melayani para 'pelanggan' yang ingin tubuhnya dengan tarif sesuka sang pelanggan._

 _Pilihan buruk, ia tahu namun tetap melakukannya._

 _Menjijikan bukan?_

.

.

.

.

" _Jisoo –ssi, tolong antarkan ini ke ruang VIP 13."_ Ucap sang bartender sambil meletakan sebotol Spirytus Vodka di nampan perak.

Sosok yang dipanggil Jisoo itu tersenyum kecil lantas langsung mengantarkan lagi, minuman keras berakoloh 96% itu ke ruangan yang sama.

Oh jelas sudah bahwa orang-orang kaya di dalam ruangan itu akan mabuk berat. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jisoo mengantarkan minuman dengan kadar alkohon tinggi ke ruangan VIP 13.

Tok… tok…

" _Permisi…"_

Jisoo membuka pintu ruangan dan bau alkohol dan rokok menghiasi ruangan ini.

Dengan segera tanpa melihat kesana-sini ia meletakan botol minuman keras itu di meja.

" _Ohh… Ka..u amat ca..ntik… hik.. hanie…"_ Sesosok pria dengan tampilan kemeja yang berantakan menerkam Jisoo dengan ciuman panas. Wajah pria itu memerah tanda ia mabuk berat.

Prank….

Nampan yang dibawa Jisoo lolos dari genggamannya.

Jisoo tak berkutik karena jujur saja, ia lemah akan alkohol, dan dengan saluran alkohon melalui ciuman saja sudah mempengaruhi Jisoo.

Tangan nakal sang pria mulai mengerayangi tubuh Jisoo dalam ciuman panasnya. Mengapit tubuh Jisoo di dinding dan menahan perlawanan yang Jisoo berikan.

" _Kenapa me..lawan hik.. hik.. hanie? Ayo kita buat anak lagi…"_ Sang pria jelas meracau tak jelas.

Jisoo terbuai dalam suasana panas yang sedang ia lakukan. Merangsang seluruh indra dan raganya. Tanpa tahu bahwa sang pemenang sedang berlomba-lomba menuju garis akhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa lagi yang bisa menghancurkan hidup Jisoo? Cobaan macam apa lagi yang bisa mengahcurkan diri dan psikisnya lagi?

Ada satu hal.

Hal yang kini ada di depan matanya.

Ia terkejut bukan main menyaksikan tanda di alat tes kehamilan. Garis dua, positif.

Tangannya bergetar hebat sambil memegang alat itu. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Jisoo bahkan harus menopang dirinya pada wastafel karena kakinya lemas seketika.

Ia memang harus rutin mengecek dirinya karena bagaimana pun, ia hidup di dunia yang gelap dan penuh dengan nafsu hewani. Lalu inilah yang ia lakukan setelah tak berhubungan badan dan mengecek kondisinya 2 minggu.

Tanpa basa-basi Jisoo langsung menuju dokter dan memeriksakan dirinya.

Dengan cepar hasil check telah membuat pernyataan final tentang status kehamilannya yang positif.

Pada apartemen lusuhnya, Jisoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisan yang tak pernah keluar semenjak ia berusia 8 tahun pecah sudah. Dengan keras ia memukul bagian perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

Jisoo meraung meratapi nasib buruk yang kini menerpanya. Seolah dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk terus menjalani kesialan.

Sedetik kemudian Jisoo tertawa. Katakan lah ia gila karena mungkin ia sudah sewajarnya gila.

Jisoo mengingat dengan jelas kini. Ia lupa meminum obat pencegah kehamilan setelah berhubungan terakhir kali dengan…

" _Choi Seungcheol."_ Lirih Jisoo.

Jisoo menekan dadanya yang amat sakit.

Ia mengingatnya. Setelah pulang dari melayani pria tak dikenalnya selama 3 ronde, Jisoo memungut pakaiannya. Di samping pakaiannya lah ia melihat kartu nama dengan tulisan Choi Seungcheol disana. Tak tahu mengapa ia mengambil kartu itu dan bergegas keluar dari ruang VIP 13 menyisakan sang pelanggan yang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Jisoo berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Ia menyewa taxi lantas langsung menuju _U-know Fond_ seperti yang ada pada kartu nama Choi Seungcheol.

Sesampainya ia di lobi lantai dasar, Jisoo langsung menemui operator yang sudah siap sedia melayani Jisoo.

" _Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ Ucap sang operator wanita dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan Choi Seungcheol."_ Kata Jisoo sambil menunjukan kartu di tangannya.

" _Oh Seungcheol sajangnim masih dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Mungkin 30 menit lagi."_

Jisoo mengigit bibirnya.

" _Aku akan menunggu."_ Jawabnya.

15 menit lamanya Jisoo sudah menunggu.

Jisoo duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menatap ke arah luar gedung dengan gelisah. Gedung ini dilapisi kaca bening yang tembus pandang untuk orang di dalam gedung saja.

" _APPAAAAA…"_ Sebuah teriakan khas anak kecil menggelegar dari lift.

Seluruh pandangan, termasuk Jisoo melihat ke satu titik kini.

Tiga sosok anak kecil berlari menuju ke atah pintu masuk. Di pintu masuk terlihat sesosok pria dewasa yang merentangkan tangannya bersiap untuk memeluk.

Deg…

Itu Choi Seungcheol.

' _Jangan katakan….'_ Bathin Jisoo bergejolak.

Dan kala sosok dewasa yang terlihat cantik berjalan menghampiri Seungcheol beserta anak-anak itu dan mencium mesra sosok Seungcheol, Jisoo merasa ia telah jatuh ke jurang yang paling dalam.

' _Ia telah berkeluarga… Tapi kenapa?'_ Jisoo tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia segera meninggalkan gedung besar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu hm?_

 _Sosok itu tak punya pilihan, Chanie. Jika ia ketahuan mengandung, maka tempat kerjanya akan mengusirnya. Jika ia tak memberitahukan sang appa dari bayi yang dikandungnya, maka ia harus menanggung semua beban sendirian. Namun di satu sisi, jika ia memberitahukan keberadaan sang janin, maka ada sebuah keluarga yang akan hancur akan kehadirannya._

 _Apa pilihan pertamanya? Tolong jangan membenci eomma karena pilihan pertama sosok itu._

 _Mengugurkan kandungannya._

 _Ketahuilan bahwa ia telah mencoba mengugurkan kandungannya. Jangan membencinya, Chanie. Sosok itu sangat menyayangi janin yang ada di kandungannya, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bahkan jika janin itu lahir, hanya derita yang akan ia rasakan memiliki ibu macam sosok itu dan kehidupan penuh nasib sial._

 _Dan kau tahu chagiya, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Janin itu sangat kuat._

 _Di tengah kebimbangan, tak ada cara lain selain memberitahukan sang ayah dari janin itu. Setidaknya sosok anak dalam kandungannya akan dapat hidup dengan baik walau pun ia tak mendampinginya. Sosok itu berniat meninggalkan anak yang telah di kandungnya setelah ia melahirkannya. Tak ada maksud lain, karena ia tak tega membawa anak itu di dalam hidupnya yang penuh penderitaan dan kesialan._

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok cantik Jisoo dengan perut yang terlihat menyembul mendatangi rumah besar milik Choi Seungcheol.

Berbekal ketegaran dan segala macam bukti, Jisoo memantapkan langkahnya.

" _Anda mencari siapa, Tuan?"_ Tanya penjaga di pintu gerbang.

Tanpa senyuman Jisoo menjawab, _"Choi Seungcheol. Hanya katakan bahwa waiter Bar Fatum ingin mengunjunginya."_

Sang penjaga berbicara melalui wireless headset yang ia kenakan lalu tak berapa lama ia tersenyum.

" _Anda dipersilakan untuk masuk, Tuan."_

Jisoo tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, maka ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke wilayah rumah besar ini.

Ia masuk dan disambut oleh pemandangan indah yang akan hancur sebentar lagi.

Sosok tiga anak tengah bermain di sekitar ruang tamu dengan anak lain yang mungkin berumur belasan awal. Sedangkan sosok cantik yang pernah ia lihat sewaktu di _U-know Fond_ menghampiri dirinya.

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan…"_

" _Hong Jisoo. Namaku Hong Jisoo."_ Kata Jisoo dengan cepat.

" _Aku Yoon Jeonghan. Seungcheol sedang ada di ruang kerjanya. Mari duduk dulu."_

Jisoo tak mengucapkan apa pun dan langsung mengikuti Jeonghan yang duduk di sofa.

Jeonghan menugaskan para pelayan untuk menyiapkan teh dan kue manis sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok Choi Seungcheol datang dengan setelan lengkap.

Seungcheol menyerit bingung kala melihat sosok Jisoo yang kini menunduk dalam. _"Maaf jika menunggu lama."_ Ucapnya sambil ikut duduk di sofa.

" _Perkenalkan, aku Hong Jisoo. Seorang waiter di Bar Fatum-"_ Jisoo menggantukan kalimatnya.

Sebuah helaan nafas ia keluarkan.

" _-Mianheyo… tapi aku mengandung aegya Seungcheol."_

Bagai terkena petir di siang bolong, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan seluruh pelayan diam terkaget.

Sosok tiga anak kecil itu menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan bingung.

" _Jihoon, ajak Jun, Soon, Ming ke kamar mereka."_ Perintah Seungcheol ke anak remaja itu.

Dengan kikuk sosok yang dipanggil Jihoon itu mengenggam tangan anak-anak tersebut lalu berjalan beringinan menuju lantai atas.

" _Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, Jisoo –ssi?"_ Tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo paham bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini mencoba untuk tetap tenang walau diterpa kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Jisoo menghela nafanya sekali lagi. Ia sudah pasrah akan segala hal yang terjadi setelah ini.

" _Aku mengandung saat ini. Dan satu- satunya orang yang pernah bersetubuh denganku hanya Seungcheol –ssi."_

Dusta.

Tentu saja Jisoo akan mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya yang bersetubuh dengannya adalah Seungcheol. Jisoo paham betul dirinya adalah mahluk yang kotor.

Jeonghan terdiam mendengar perkataan Jisoo.

" _Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu, Jisoo –ssi? Bahkan aku yakini ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu?"_ Tanya Seungcheol.

Wajah tak menerima keadaan, kebingungan, dan tak masuk akal terpancar di wajah Seungcheol.

" _Seungcheol –ssi. Perlukah aku membeberkan semua bukti? Kau mabuk saat itu. Dan semuanya terjadi… Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Seungcheol –ssi.. Apa…"_ Ucap Jisoo dengan putus asa. Biarkan ia membagi keputusasaannya dengan orang lain.

Jisoo mengambil berkas yang ia kumpulkan.

Mulai dari potongan gambar dari cctv di depan ruang VIP 13 yang sama sekali tak tertutup sehingga menampilkan siluet yang tertutup dengan asap rokok yang mengepul, diikuti dengan bill atas nama kartu kredit Choi Seungcheol, hingga kartu nama Seungcheol yang berbau asap rokok dan vodka.

" _Kau bukan perokok, Seungcheolie…"_ Lirih sosok Jeonghan yang menatap kartu nama itu dengan sendu. Bau yang cocok dengan deretan pesanan di bill yang ada.

Jisoo kini memberikan smartphonenya yang menampilkan rekaman cctv di depan ruang VIP 13.

Terlihat Jeonghan yang memejamkan matanya lalu mengembalikan smartphone itu pada Jisoo.

" _Mana mungkin?!"_ Ucap Seungcheol tak terima. Ia tak mengingat apa pun.

Jisoo paham kondisi sosok di hadapannya ini namun ia tak mau berbelas kasihan, _"Jika kalian tak percaya, maka setelah anak ini lahir mari lakukan tes dna."_

" _Jisoo –ssi, apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? Uang? Atau sertifikat tanah? Emas? Aku bisa memberikannya."_ Ucap Seungcheol dengan keras.

Jisoo menatap Seungcheol dengan penuh kesakitan. Apa harta yang menjadi masalah kini? Oh tentu, namun bukan Jisoo yang membutuhkan semua itu. Anak dalam kandungannya lah yang memerlukannya untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya.

Plak…

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Seungcheol. Jisoo membulatkan matanya kala melihat Jeonghan yang berapi-api kini.

" _Jaga ucapanmu, Tuan Choi yang terhormat. Ucapanmu tadi seolah membenarkan tindakanmu yang rendah itu! Jisoo –ssi, pulanglah. Berikan kami waktu. Tinggalkan kontak mu, aku akan menghubungimu."_

Setelah berucap demikian, Jeonghan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Seungcheol yang mematung.

" _Kau bersalah, aku bersalah, namun tidak dengan bayi yang aku kandung. Selamat siang, Seungcheol –sii."_ Ucap Jisoo lalu undur diri.

Ia meninggalkan kediaman itu dengan tangis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok… Tok…

Jisoo menyerit kala ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemen bobroknya ini.

Apa pemilik apartemen? Tapi bukannya ia sudah melunasi pembayaran apartemen ini untuk tiga bulan ke depan.

Mata Jisoo terbelalak sedikit kala menyaksikan sosok cantik Jeonghan berdiri di depan pintunya.

" _Jeonghan –ssi?"_ Ucap Jeonghan dengan tatapan bingung.

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut lalu langsung memeluk sosok Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba terdiam bingung.

Setelah Jeonghan melepas pelukannya, Jisoo mempersilakan masuk Jeonghan dan duduk di lantai tanpa alas dengan sebuah meja di tengah-tengahnya.

" _Hanya ini yang tersedia, Jeonghan –ssi."_ Ucap Jisoo sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat.

" _Tak masalah. Terima kasih, Jisoo –ya, boleh kupanggil begitu?"_

Jisoo mengangguk lantas tersenyum kecil.

Pandangan mata Jeonghan jatuh pada perut Jisoo yang mungkin sebesar buah melon. _"Bagaimana keadaannya?"_ Tanya Jeonghan setelahnya.

Jisoo meraba perutnya lalu tersenyum lembut.

" _Ia sehat. Aku juga sudah dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanku karena ketahuan mengandung. Maka dari itu dengan uang tabungaku, yeah, aku bisa fokus terhadapnya kini."_ Ucap Jisoo.

Jeonghan ikut tersenyum, aura penuh kasih sayang milik Jisoo benar-benar kentara.

" _Aku sudah mengirimkan uang untuk keperluanmu dan si bayi. Kuharap itu membantu."_ Kata Jeonghan.

Jisoo menyerit kaget.

" _Harus kau terima. Kau sekarang mengandung anak dari suamiku, maka kau adalah tanggung jawabku juga."_ Ucap Jeonghan sebelum Jisoo sempat berkata.

" _Sudah berapa umurnya?"_ Tanya Jeonghan lagi.

" _9 minggu."_

Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jeonghan kembali membuka mulutnya.

" _Jisoo, ceritakan tentangmu. Aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu…"_

Disaat itulah Jisoo paham bahwa Jeonghan sosok yang berhati malaikat. Setelah mengtahui kehidupan Jisoo yang kelam, Jeonghan malah semakin dekat kepadanya.

Berbelanja keperluan Jisoo, mengantarkan Jisoo untuk check up, bahkan membelikan sebuah apartemen baru yang sangat mewah pada Jisoo.

Jisoo amat sangat tersentuh bahwa masih ada orang yang perhatian padanya. Namun bagaimana pun, Jisoo merasa amat sangat bersalah pada Jeonghan.

Kehamilan Jisoo menginjak usia 5 bulan. Di saat inilah, jenis kelamin sang bayi dapat diketahui.

Dan kala sang dokter mengatakan bayinya adalah laki-laki, Jisoo tersenyum kecil begitu pula Jeonghan yang menemaninya ke dokter.

Sepulang dari check up, mereka kembali ke apartemen Jisoo.

" _Jisoo –ya, aku ingin jujur padamu. Aku akan bercerai."_

Jisoo kaget tentu saja.

" _Kumohon jangan melarangku. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Esok adalah hari terakhir sidang dimana perceraianku akan diputuskan. Setelah itu, aku akan pergi dari Korea dan jangan tanyakan aku akan kemana."_

" _Jeong….han…"_ Ucap Jisoo parau.

" _Kau harus hidup dengan baik. Jagalah dirimu dan jagalah anakmu. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."_

Jisoo menangis. Ia sudah menghancurkan pernikahan sesosok malaikat ini. Ia sudah menghancurkan keluarga bahagia itu.

" _Maafkan aku Jeonghanie… hiks… Maafkan aku…."_

Jeonghan langsung memeluk Jisoo sambil menepuk punggungnya. Tak terasa ia juga ikut menangis.

" _Aku punya permintaan. Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, Jisoo –ya. Tolong pertimbangkan permohonanku."_

Jisoo masih menangis histeris di pelukan Jeonghan.

" _Berdirilah di samping Seungcheol. Aku yang akan pergi."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu rasanya chagi? Ia telah menghancurkan ikatan suci sesosok malaikat penolongnya, seorang sahabat baru yang diberkahi oleh kebaikan dan ketulusan. Ia benar-benar iblis._

 _Setelah kepergian sang malaikat, sosok itu mencoba hidup seperti biasa. Walau terkadang ia akan menangis kala mengingat sosok baik hati yang kini telah meninggalkannya. Ironi sekali bukan?_

 _Beberapa minggu setelah Jeonghan menghilang, sosok appa dari kandungannya lah yang datang menghampiri apartemennya. Berlutut meminta maaf dengan deraian air mata. Dan seperti yang sosok Jeonghan minta, sosok itu berdiri di samping appamu._

 _Setiap pagi, sosok itu akan berangkat menuju kediaman keluarga Choi. Ia akan menyiapkan pakaian Seungcheol lalu membantunya menggunkan dasi. Ia akan mendampingi Seungcheol ketika menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan penting perusahaan. Ia juga akan menenangkan Seungcheol jika pria itu berada di titik terendahnya karena merindukan Jeonghan._

 _Dan setiap hari pula ia akan menerima penolakan dari tiga anak yang telah ia hancurkan masa kecilnya. Anak-anak yang kehilangan sosok eommanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis karena penolakan yang menyakitkan._

 _Namun kau tahu, ada seseorang yang benar-benar membuat sosok itu merasakan cinta untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo menangis kala menggendong sesosok bayi mungil yang telah lahir dengan selamat. Bayi sehat itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan.

" _Hei jangan menangis. Jisoo lihatlah bayi ini sangat tampan."_

Sebuah usapan halus Jisoo terima di pipinya. Sesosok pria dengan setelah jasnya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari wajah Jisoo.

" _Seungcheol sedang rapat di Amerika kini, maafkan dia ya."_

Jisoo menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum manis lantas menatap sosok pria tampan itu. _"Kehadiranmu sudah cukup untuku."_

Pria itu tertegun kala menyaksikan senyuman penuh kelembutan dari Jisoo. Benar-benar membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang.

" _Sudah memikirkan nama?"_

" _Belum. Aku bingung untuk memilihkannya nama. Dan aku masih ragu untuk menamainya menjadi seorang Choi."_

Usapan lembut diterima Jisoo di kepalanya.

" _Bagaimana dengan Lee saja? Hahahaha…"_

Jisoo paham itu adalah sebuah candaan yang tersirat. Dan candaan itu berhasil membuat hati Jisoo menghangat.

" _Jangan memasang wajah kaget begitu, Jisoo. Kau memang harus menamainya dengan Choi karena Seungcheol memang memintanya. Dan tes dna membuktikan bahwa bayi ini memang anak Seungcheol. Kau hanya tinggal memberi nama belakangnya saja."_

Jisoo menggeleng pelan.

" _Choi akan menjadi nama depannya tapi aku akan memasukannya dalam kartu keluargaku sendiri. Bisa kau lakukan itu untukku?"_ Pinta Jisoo dengan tatapan memohon.

Sosok di hadapannya menaikan satu alisnya.

" _Aku bukan keluarga mereka dan tak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka."_ Lirih Jisoo.

" _Bukankah lebih baik kau mulai memikirkan nama saja?"_ Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum kembali.

Jisoo masih terdiam sambil berpikir.

" _Bagaimana dengan Chan? Artinya adalah bercahaya biru."_

Jisoo mengerjap kecil kala pria itu mengatakan sebuah nama yang indah.

" _Chan ya…"_ Jisoo menatap bayi mungilnya kini.

Bayi itu tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam dekapan sang eomma.

" _Baiklah, Choi Chan."_ Kata Jisoo dengan senang.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku harus berdiri di samping Seungcheol."_ Kata Jisoo sambil memukul dadanya dengan keras.

Sakit, sesak.

Perlakuan ketiga anak Seungcheol terhadapnya benar-benar kejam dan Jisoo merasa dirinya memang pantas menerima hal itu.

Ia telah membuat anak-anak itu kehilangan sosok eomma mereka. Kehadirannya lah yang menyebabkan kehancurkan pada keluarga Choi kini.

" _Jisoo –sii, mohon maafkan ketiga Tuan Muda."_ Sosok remaja berumur 16 tahun membungkuk dengan segala maaf di hadapan Jisoo.

" _Jihoon –ah, ini bukan salahmu atau salah mereka. Ini salahku."_ Ucap Jisoo dengan suara bergetar.

Chan yang telah berumur 3 tahun terisak takut di dekapan Jisoo.

Bagaimana tidak, ketiga Choi muda itu histeris dan melempar segala benda untuk mengusirnya dari rumah ini.

" _Aku akan pulang Jihoon –ah. Maafkan kekacauan yang telah aku perbuat."_ Kata Jisoo.

Ini sudah kesekian kali ia mencoba untuk dekat dengan ketiga Choi muda. Ia ingin membalas jasa Jeonghan melalui merawat anak-anak Jeonghan. Namun apa daya, mereka memiliki jalan pikiran yang berbeda.

Jisoo mau tak mau tersenyum kala melihat sesosok pria yang telah duduk di sofa dalam apartemennya.

" _Sehabis berperang lagi, Jisoo –ya?"_

Jisoo hanya menghela nafas lalu menyerahkan Chan ke pangkuan sang pria.

Jisoo lantas pergi menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan langsung berdiam diri di sofa, duduk di samping si pria dan anaknya yang sedang bercanda.

Dan tahu apa yang menyebabkan hidup Jisoo semakin lengkap?

" _Jisoo, mohon maafkan aku. Mungin ini saat terakhir aku akan ada di sisimu."_ Ucap sang pria setelah menidurkan Chan di kamarnya.

Ya, semakin lengkap dengan rasa sakit.

Jisoo menyeritkan dahinya. Jantungnya sudah mulai memompa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

Sosok pria itu tersenyum pahit. Tak ada lagi senyuman secerah matahari yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Aku akan menikah."_

Jisoo mematung di tempat. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk terbuka.

" _A..ah.. Kau akan menikah. Ne, selamat atas pernikahanmu."_ Ucap Jisoo sambil memaksakan senyum.

" _Terima kasih, Jisoo. Aku pamit undur diri. Selamat tinggal."_

Sang pria berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju ke pintu keluar.

Dan sebelum punggung pria itu menghilang dari hadapannya, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar lirih.

" _Kau harus ada di samping Seungcheol. Aku mengalah."_

Jisoo mematung kembali.

Air matanya tumpah untuk kesekian kali.

Seluruh orang baik meninggalkannya. Jeonghan dan kini pria itu. Apa keputusan Jisoo salah? Kenapa ia selalu salah langkah?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu Chanie… Hari ini, hari dimana eomma harus mengakhiri semuanya, eomma tersenyum bahagia. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena eomma tak akan merasa sakit lagi. Tak akan ada lagi permintaan yang harus eomma tepati. Tak ada lagi ucapan dan tindakan penuh kebencian terhadap eomma. Tak ada lagi sakit yang harus kutanggung karena cinta eomma yang telah pergi. Tak ada lagi pemaksaan bahwa aku harus berdiri di samping pria yang tak eomma cintai. Tak akan ada penyiksaan psikis yang eomma alami._

 _Hanya satu penyesalanku, chagiya… Eomma harus meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkan malaikat kecil eomma di tengah-tengah kekacauan. Maafkan eomma. Eomma mencintaimu chagiya. Maafkan eomma yang terlalu takut dan memilih jalan ini untuk kabur._

 _Eomma meletakan surat untuk appamu tepat di samping jasad eomma nantinya. Di surat itu tertulis segala permohonan maafku dan permintaan eomma untuk memberitahumu letak surat yang sedang kau baca ini. Dan dengan surat ini, eomma meminta bantuanmu. Ada sebuah surat yang eomma buat untuk pria yang eomma cintai. Tolong berikan padanya, Chanie._

 _Surat itu ada di laci kedua dengan kunci yang sama dengan laci terbawah. Tolong sampaikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sampaikan pada Jeonghan permohonan maafku. Sampaikan pada Seungcheol, Junhwi, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu karena keberadaanku membuat kehidupan mereka sengsara._

 _Chagiya, jangan menangis karena eomma lagi. Eomma sudah pergi dan siap untuk mendekam di siksa api neraka karena dosa-dosa yang bertentangan dengan Tuhan ini. Kuserahkan padamu siapa sosok bersalah dalam kehidupan kita._

 _Ini sudah saatnya. Selamat tinggal Choi Chan. Eomma mencintaimu._

 _Dengan kebahagiaan, Hong Jisoo…_

.

.

.

.

Air mata Chan berkali-kali tumpah. Ia telah mencoba menghentikan tangisannya namun tangisan itu akan muncul kembali.

"Eomma sangat menderita ne…"

Chan menangkup surat itu di dadanya. Mencoba menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin. Sesak. Amat sangat sesak dadanya kini.

"Eomma…" Lirih Chan.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya, Chan melipat surat itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Ia meletakan surat itu di atas laci.

Tak berlangsung lama Chan kembali mengambil kalungnya dan membuka laci kedua. Terdapat sebuah amplop disana dan sebuah album foto.

Chan mengambilnya dan meniup beberapa debu yang menempel.

' _Untukmu yang Secerah Matahari'_

Itu adalah judul dari album foto dan surat tersebut.

Chan mulai membuka album foto yang telah usang.

Di halaman pertama terdapat foto bayi kecil tengah berada pada gendongan sesosok pria. Mereka difoto dari belakang sehingga wajah mereka tak terlihat.

Chan kembali membalik ke halaman berikutnya dan matanya melebar kala memandang sebuah foto.

Air matanya berhenti begitu saja karena keterkejutannya.

Foto itu menangkup sebuah gambaran sesosok pria tampan yang mengenakan setelah jas dan terlihat tersenyum cerah.

Dengan segera Chan meraih smartphonenya lalu mendial nomor 1. Menuggu beberapa detik sampai,

"Yeoboseyo …. Ne appa. Boleh aku meminta sebuah alamat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chan bergegas berlari keluar apartemennya. Ia menggunakan lift untuk naik menuju lantai 17. Di otak Chan terus berulang-ulang menyebutkan deretan angka 1717.

Ia belari di koridor lantai 17 dan terlihat nomor apartemen yang menunjukan nomor 1717 di hadapan Chan kini.

Ting… tong…

Ting... tong…

Ting… tong…

Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Chan menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

'Cepatlah…' bathin Chan menjerit kesal.

Cklek…

"Chan –ah?"

Chan menghembuskan nafasnya lega lantas langsung memeluk sosok pria yang seumuran appanya.

"Hei, Chan –ah. Ada apa ini?" Tanya sang pria.

"Terima kasih, Seokmin ajushi. Terima kasih sudah membuat eomma merasakan kebahagiaan."

Lee Seokmin, namja itu terdiam mendengar apa yang Chan bisikan kepadanya.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, ne?"

Chan mengangguk dengan mantap disertai senyuman, well mungkin Seokmin tak akan bisa melihat senyumannya karena posisi berpelukan ini.

Sosok pengacara Choi Seungcheol, Lee Seokmin inilah yang telah membuat eommanya jatuh cinta.

"Eomma punya surat untukmu, ajushi." Ucap Chan yang akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

Sambil menyerahkan dua buah benda ke tangan Seokmin, Chan berkata, "Ini dari eomma."

Seokmin menerima kedua benda itu dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Yeobo, kenapa tak ajak tamu mu masuk?" Sebuah suara halus terdengar di pendengaran mereka.

Chan menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya terbelalak seketika.

"Siapkan orange juice ya yeobo." Kata Seokmin sambil menarik tangan Chan menuju sofa.

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut lantas langsung menuju dapur.

"Dia istriku, Joshua." Kata Seokmin kala melihat ekspresi Chan yang masih kaget.

"Seleramu benar-benar eomma ne, ajushi." Ucap Chan sambil terkekeh.

Seokmin tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya."

Mata Chan beralih ke dinding di apartemen ini. Ada beberapa bingkai foto yang menunjukan Seokmin dan istrinya serta seorang namja lainnya.

"Oh itu putraku. Kau pasti terkejut mendengar namanya."

Chan mengangkat sebelas alisnya.

"Lee Chan. Hahahaha."

Chan bersweatdrop ria lantas ikut tertawa.

"Ya bahkan namaku ini juga darimu kan ajushi." Kata Chan setelahnya.

"Yeobo, ini minumannya." Istri Seokmin datang sambil meletakan dua gelas orange juice segar di meja.

"Gomawo. Oh iya, Shua perkenalkan ini Chan. Choi Chan." Ucap Seokmin sambil menarik halus lengan sang istri untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Joshua tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu Chan –ah. Seokmin banyak bercerita tentangmu dan siapa yang tak kenal anak Choi Seungcheol yang juga idol Dino ini." Kata Joshua.

Chan tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Shua ajumma." Kata Chan dengan riang.

"Kami akan berbicara di ruang kerjaku. Siapkan makan siang untuk Chan juga oke."

Seokmin mengecup pelipis istirnya lalu menarik Chan sambil membawa album foto dan surat di tangan satunya.

"Orange juice!" Ucap Chan histeris kala dirinya ditarik semakin menjauh dari minuman yang belum tersentuh sama sekali itu.

Mereka sampai di ruang kerja Seokmin. Dari yang Chan lihat, terdapat berjilid-jilid buku undang-undang dan benar-benar tak ada buku yang jauh dari yang namanya hukum.

"Ajushi, kenapa kau tak menikahi eomma saja? Jangan mendelik seperti itu, aku hanya bertanya." Ucap Chan yang kini melihat-lihat buku di rak dinding.

Seokmin membuka album foto tersebut dan tersenyum kecil kala melihat berbagai macam memori ada disana.

"Bukannya aku tak mau. Tapi eommamu tak pernah mengatakan ia mencintaiku, yeah walau aku juga tak mengatakannya. Dan alasan sebenarnya karena ia memegang teguh permintaan Jeonghan untuk tetap berdiri di samping Seungcheol." Jelas Seokmin.

Senyumnya berubah sendu kala melihat foto Jisoo yang tersenyum manis.

"Disaat itu, appaku menjalankan perjodohan dan begitulah. Aku bertemu Joshua dan menikahinya. Menjauh dari kehidupan kalian dan…. Menyesal saat Jisoo memutuskan bunuh diri."

Sosok Seokmin masih tetap seperti terakhir kali Chan melihatnya. Tubuh tegap dengan wajah penuh kepercayaan diri. Hanya keriput halus yang mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengurusku ajushi. Aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau sangat baik terhadapku, hahahaha…"

Seokmin bekerja di balik layar atas segala hal yang Chan jalani. Ia mengurus administrasi Chan saat masuk ke kartu keluarga Choi, mengurus administrasinya kala masuk ke sekolah, mengurus pelanggaran yang Chan perbuat, menghukum orang-orang jahat dan sasaeng fans yang berhubungan dengan Chan, dan bahkan sosok pertama yang datang ke kelulusannya walau disusul oleh keluarga Choi yang lain.

Semua itu dilakukan oleh Seokmin.

"Beri aku waktu. Aku akan membaca surat dari eommamu dahulu." Dengan ucapan itu, Seokmin duduk di kursi kerjanya lalu memutar kursi itu sehingga memunggungi Chan.

Chan mengangguk pelan lantas mengambil sebuah buku undang-undang dan membacanya.

' _Untukmu yang Secerah Matahari'_

Seokmin tersenyum kecil kala melihat tulisan Jisoo di amplop.

 _Aku tak akan merangkai kata membentuk tulisan dengan makna penuh kesedihan. Kau tahu alasannya?_

 _Sederhana. Karena kau adalah matahari penyemangatku yang mana matahari tak pantas untuk kesedihan. Aku pun tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu jika aku bercerita hal menyesakan hati di surat ini._

 _Wahai kau yang tertawa dengan segala kebahagiaan, aku mencintaimu._

 _Entah berapa kali aku ingin mengucapkan kata itu… Kita paham bahwa aku harus menepati sebuah permintaan. Tapi kau belum paham bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu._

 _Apa kau sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barumu? Aku tahu kau sudah bahagia, maka aku minta kau untuk semakin bahagia dan selalu bahagia. Karena sekali lagi, senyumanmu benar-benar indah dan menghangatkan._

 _Terima kasih atas setitik waktu yang telah kita lewati. Kau benar-benar membuat sebuah udara sejuk dalam kehidupanku. Kau mengajarkan aku sebuah cinta yang tak pernah aku pikirkan di lembar hidupku. Terima kasih._

 _Hanya kata ini yang akan terus aku ingat sampai detik akhir detak jantungku. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Dariku yang mencintaimu, Hong Jisoo…_

Hanya surat singkat yang kini menjawab semua pertanyaan Seokmin. Mau tak mau setitik air mata jatuh dan mengenai surat itu.

Seokmin tersenyum cerah lantas meletakan surat itu di dalam laci terbawahnya. Menguncinya dengan pengamanan ekstra bersamaan dengan album foto juga.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sebentar la..gi.."_

 _Sosok itu terbaring dengan nadi kiri yang terbuka dan darah yang mengalir deras._

 _Oh detak jantungnya mulai melemah._

 _Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan tersenyum penuh ketulusan._

" _Aku mencintaimu… Lee Seokmin…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Chan tersenyum penuh kelegaan kala ia keluar dari apartemen Seokmin.

Tak ada lagi yang mendiang sang eomma sembunyikan dan Chan sudah paham dengan betul kehidupan yang dijalani eommanya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah utama keluarga Choi, Chan terus tersenyum. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan lagi bersedih karena sang eomma.

Tak berselang lama, Chan sampai pada rumahnya dan memarkir mobilnya dengan rapi tentunya.

Begitu masuk ke area ruang keluarga sudah terlihat sang appa dan sang eomma yang bercanda sambil bermesraan. Benar-benar lupa umur.

Terlihat pula si sulung Myeongjun yang berdebat kecil dengan sang appa, Junhwi, mengenai ruang lingkup yang sama sekali Chan tak mengerti.

Si bungsu Hojun juga terlihat menonton Kung Fu Panda di depan tv ditemani oleh Wongyu.

Si sulung kembar, Minwoo, terlihat bervideo call dengan Jisoon dan Jiyoung yang berada di negeri tirai bambu. Terlihat bahwa Jihoon tengah mempersiapkan makan malam mereka dan mereka memamerkannya ke Minwoo.

Wonwoo terlihat membaca sebuah novel dengan wajah datarnya yang di sampingnya ada Mingyu yang mengotak-atik sebuah laporan berjilid tebal sambil sesekali membalas ucapan Soonyoung melalui handphonenya.

Di ujung sofa yang juga diduduki oleh Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Junhwi, Myeongjun, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu, ada Minghao yang mendesain sebuah pakaian dengan pensil di buku sketsanya.

"Aku pulang…" Ucap Chan memberi sapaan.

Seluruh pandangan beralih kepadanya kini.

"Selamat datang, Chanie…" Jawab Jeonghan mendahului yang lain.

Chan langsung duduk di antara Seungcheol dan Jeonghan lalu memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Hei ada apa, chagi?" Tanya Seungcheol heran.

Hanya dengan sebuah gelengan Chan menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya appa, eomma. Terima kasih." Ucap Chan.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tersenyum penuh kehangatan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanie… Kami semua…" Bisik Jeonghan di telinga Chan.

Chan tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipi sang eomma.

"Terima kasih eomma… Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Jadi apa yang bisa kalian simpulkan?

Dimana letak kesalahan dalam kehidupan keluarga ini? Siapa yang bersalah? Siapa yang pantas disebut sebagai tersangka dan siapa yang pantas disebut korban?

Apakah pantas seseorang menjudge orang-orang itu tanpa mengetahui dari point of view mereka? Namun apa daya kala sebuah ego membutakan hati?

Jadi… Siapa yang bersalah?

Keluarga itu telah bahagia. Mari biarkan mereka dalam kebahagiaan dan biarkan takdir membawa mereka dalam lika-liku dunia.

Sampai kapan?

Hingga ajal menjelang.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih susah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini.

Semoga terhibur dan aku berharap ada pesan yang dapat dipetik melalui tulisan ini.

Salam, Damanic.


End file.
